


A bit dirty*

by sadngster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Español, M/M, Multi, Smut, es que el libro me encantó y tenía que hacerlo dylmas, por favor no denuncien
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngster/pseuds/sadngster
Summary: Un chico británico que va de vacaciones a algún lugar de Estados Unidos, termina trabajando para un CEO guapísimo y terminan follando re nice.(Lo cambiaré después, no encuentro el prólogo)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Thomas Brodie-Sangster & Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. capítulo 1

Thomas Brodie-Sangster no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Su vuelo a Boston había llegado tarde, luego, alguien le robó su billetera, que tenía la tarjeta de crédito de Thomas, su pasaporte y todo su efectivo; y ahora el tipo que se suponía que lo recogería también llegaba tarde.

Thomas miró su teléfono por lo que pareció la centésima vez y frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor del abarrotado aeropuerto de Boston. Su hermano le había asegurado que su amigo estadounidense lo recogería, pero había pasado una hora desde su llegada y el tipo todavía no se veía por ninguna parte.

Simplemente brillante.

Hablando estrictamente, no era como si tuviera que ser recogido: tenía veinte años, no era un niño, pero luchar contra su mandón hermano mayor en esto era más problema de lo que valía la pena. Como el hijo más joven de su gran familia, Thomas había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo cuándo elegir sus batallas y cuándo guardar sus energías.

Jack siempre había sido sobreprotector con él. Pensaba que Thomas era más un hijo que un hermano. Probablemente era inevitable, teniendo en cuenta su importante diferencia de edad y el hecho de que Jack prácticamente lo había criado desde que Thomas era un niño pequeño. No hace falta decir que Jack no aprobó su decisión de pasar el verano en el extranjero solo, e insistió en que Thomas se quede en casa de un amigo de confianza. Al menos no le había prohibido ir directamente. Podría haberlo hecho, ya que Thomas era un estudiante arruinado que dependía económicamente de su hermano mayor.

A Thomas le daba un poco de vergüenza que todavía fuese un bebé, pero en su mayoría había aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Había tratado de ser independiente antes, cuando se mudó de la casa de Jack a los diecisiete años, pero no había esperado lo difícil que sería estar solo. Londres era caro y había terminado compartiendo una habitación pequeña con otros dos chicos de su clase.

Ciertamente había sido una experiencia de aprendizaje: había aprendido que a veces el orgullo era estúpido e inútil. Se había sentido avergonzado pero aliviado de regresar a la casa de Jack con la cola entre las piernas. Desde entonces, no se había rebelado nuevamente, aceptando el apoyo financiero de Jack hasta el momento en que pudiera ser independiente sin tener que saltarse las comidas para pagar el alquiler.

Pero aún así, tener que depender del apoyo financiero de Jack para sus viajes mientras trataba de descubrirse hizo que Thomas se sintiera un poco incómodo. Por eso había aceptado quedarse en casa de un amigo de Jack: no quería que Jack pagase por sus

hoteles también.

Su teléfono vibró en su mano.

Alexander Lightwood, se leía en el identificador de llamadas.

Aliviado, Thomas respondió.

—Hola —dijo, un poco incómodo. Él y Alexander no se conocían tan bien. Alexander había sido invitado a cenar en su casa cuando había estado en Londres el verano pasado, pero con lo numerosa que era la familia de Thomas, apenas habían hablado entre ellos—. Gracias por venir a recogerme. Estoy en el terminal...

—En realidad —Alexander lo interrumpió—. Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo recogerte. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, pero tampoco podrás quedarte en nuestra casa.

Thomas parpadeó, perdido.

—Oh. Eso está... —Está bien, quería decir, pero no estaba realmente bien. Estaba en una ciudad desconocida, en un país diferente, sin dinero, sin tarjeta de crédito y sin pasaporte.

—Los padres de mi prometido tuvieron un grave accidente ayer en Brasil —dijo Alexander, con voz disculpada pero distraída—. Ya estamos en Río. Deberíamos haberte dejado una llave, pero nos fuimos con tanta prisa que tu llegada se me olvidó.

—Oh —dijo Thomas, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Están bien?

—En realidad no —respondió Alexander, su voz sombría y cansada—. Mi prometido está hecho un desastre en este momento, y ha sido... —Él suspiró. —De todos modos, mira, lo siento mucho por esto. Ya le pedí a nuestros amigos que te recogieran y te reciban hasta nuestro regreso…

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo Thomas, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Una cosa era quedarse en el lugar de un pariente de un amigo de la familia (el primo de Alexander, Mitch, era un viejo amigo de la familia), pero era completamente diferente depender de extraños que no conocía en absoluto—. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo serás —dijo Alexander—. Te quedarás en Akelion Manor. Cuenta con treinta habitaciones. Tu presencia allí no hará la diferencia, niño.

—No soy un niño —dijo Thomas sin mucha protesta.

—Los Akelios enviarán a alguien a recogerte pronto. Siéntete bien —Alexander sonaba distraído de nuevo—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Llámame si necesitas algo. Y quiero decir cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Le prometí a Mitch que te mantendría vigilado y que él tendría mis bolas si te pasa algo.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida. Sabía que Mitch también lo protegía, la mayoría de los viejos amigos de Jack lo hacían, pero no había esperado que Mitch le pidiera personalmente a su primo que lo vigilara.

—Gracias —dijo Thomas, pero Alexander ya había terminado la llamada.

Hizo una mueca, realmente odiaba ser un inconveniente para alguien que apenas conocía. Thomas miró su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Jack, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera decirle a su hermano sobreprotector que ya había logrado perder su billetera y su identificación. Jack nunca lo dejaría vivir en paz.

Pero antes de que Thomas pudiera enviar el mensaje, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Era un número desconocido.

Thomas respondió.

—Thomas Brodie-Sangster —dijo alguien. —Mi nombre es Ted. Soy el conductor del señor Akelios. Me enviaron por usted.

Thomas se hundió aliviado y sonrió.

🦖

Thomas se durmió en el auto, por lo que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había tomado el viaje a Akelion Manor. Cuando abrió los ojos, el automóvil ya se había detenido y el conductor lo sacudía suavemente para despertarlo. Ya estaba oscuro afuera.

—Hemos llegado, señor Sangster —dijo el conductor, enderezándose.

Thomas hizo una mueca.

—Por favor llámame Thomas —Era extraño que fuera llamado señor Sangster por un hombre que parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ted solo le sonrió como si fuera un niño adorable pero irrazonable.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y salió del auto.

Parpadeó, mirando la enorme casa.

Thomas no era exactamente un desconocido de las grandes mansiones y el lujoso estilo de vida. El novio de su hermano Eliot era un lord real cuya familia poseía varios castillos en Inglaterra y Escocia. Pero Thomas nunca se había quedado allí ni una noche; se suponía que debía quedarse aquí por un tiempo indefinido.

Fue un poco intimidante, para ser honesto.

¿Y era normal que la casa estuviera tan iluminada? Las luces se encendieron en prácticamente todas las habitaciones.

Le preguntó a Ted al respecto.

—En realidad, no —respondió Ted, recuperando su maleta—.Hay un evento de la compañía esta noche para celebrar la asociación de Akelion Enterprises con el Grupo O'Brien.

Excelente. No solo fue abandonado en Akelios sin ninguna advertencia, sino que también estaba bloqueando el evento de su compañía.

—Ted, tal vez no deberíamos...

Pero, o Ted no lo había escuchado, lo cual era completamente posible, teniendo en cuenta su edad, o eligió descartar las dudas de Thomas.

Thomas lo siguió a la casa, tratando de recordar lo que sabía sobre los Akelios. No mucho. Alexander los había mencionado varias veces, y si Thomas recordaba correctamente, eran una pareja gay. Eso fue todo lo que Thomas sabía sobre ellos.

—Iré a buscar al señor Akelios —dijo Ted, entregando la maleta de Thomas a una criada.

Thomas asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a su alrededor con interés. No le tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a sentirse un poco cohibido con su sweater y jeans.

Parecía completamente fuera de lugar en este elegante salón que gritaba dinero y privilegio, destacando como un pulgar dolorido entre esos invitados finamente vestidos. Estaba atrayendo muchas miradas, y Thomas no se halagó pensando que era porque se veía increíble después de su vuelo transatlántico.

Probablemente parecía un desastre.

Tal vez debería salir a caminar.

Mientras más personas lo miraban, más atractiva parecía la idea hasta que Thomas finalmente cedió, pensando que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Ted pudiera llamar la atención de su empleador. Además, Ted siempre podía llamarlo cuando encontrara al señor Akelios.

Dado que los sonidos de la gente y la risa provenían de algún lugar a su izquierda, Thomas vagó en la dirección opuesta, hacia el ala derecha de la mansión.

Era más tranquilo aquí, aunque todavía se encontraba con algún invitado ocasional. Lo miraron con ligera confusión, pero nadie le habló, lo que le convenía bastante a Thomas.

En poco tiempo, se encontró en una hermosa terraza que daba al jardín.

Thomas se dejó caer en la silla del rincón más oscuro de la terraza y giró la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de aliviar las tensiones en su cuello después de su largo vuelo. diablos, estaba hecho polvo. Se preguntó si sería demasiado grosero tomar una siesta aquí. Era lo suficientemente tranquilo y silencioso. Pero justo cuando pensaba en ello, se oyeron pasos y voces masculinas.

Haciendo una mueca, Thomas movió su silla más profundamente a las sombras. Si tuviera suerte, esas personas no lo notarían sentado detrás de esa enorme planta y se irían pronto. No estaba realmente de humor para miradas más curiosas.

Los pasos y las voces se acercaron. Pertenecían a dos hombres. El hombre más alto hizo un sonido de irritación.

—Está bien. Media hora. Me quedaré otra media hora y luego me iré.

—Señor O'Brien, no puede irse tan pronto —dijo el otro hombre, su voz suplicante—. ¡La prensa tendrá un día de campo!

El primer hombre, O'Brien, se encogió de hombros.

—No será la primera vez, ni la última.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, pero una cosa es cuando su nombre está vinculado con alguna actriz de Hollywood, y otra completamente diferente cuando se niega a permanecer en un evento de la compañía en honor a la asociación entre el Grupo O'Brien y Akelion Enterprises. No puede en serio...

—Suficiente.

Thomas se estremeció. Había algo en la voz de ese hombre, su porte, que gritaba que era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a que su palabra fuera la ley.

—Pero... —dijo el otro hombre mansamente—. Señor O'Brien, ¿qué se supone que debo decir cuando la gente empiece a preguntar dónde está?

O'Brien se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Inventa algo. Para eso te pago, Ernie.

Cuando Ernie hizo un ruido de protesta, su jefe le dirigió una mirada plana.

—Dije suficiente. Firmé este acuerdo de asociación porque es financieramente beneficioso para mi empresa; no significa que de repente soy amigo de Akelios. No me voy a quedar aquí y verlo jugar a la casita con un chico que tiene la mitad de su edad... —O'Brien se interrumpió, un músculo trabajando en su mandíbula. Sus ojos mieles captaron la luz, brillando con ira fría. 

Ernie se aclaró la garganta, viéndose más allá de lo incómodo.

—No creo que Damen Akelios tenga el doble de edad que su esposo.

O'Brien hizo una mueca. Era una expresión cruel, una que distorsionaba sus rasgos hermosos en algo casi monstruoso. 

Thomas miró al hombre fascinado. Había visto a muchos hombres guapos, pero rara vez había visto hombres con caras realmente interesantes. Este hombre tenía una cara interesante. O'Brien tenía una mandíbula afilada y una mirada igualmente aguda, su cabello castaño oscuro era la única cosa remotamente suave sobre él. Tenía algunas canas tempranas alrededor de las sienes, pero el hombre no podía ser mayor de treinta años, su piel bronceada suave y saludable, su cuerpo claramente encajaba debajo de ese traje a medida.

—No importa —dijo O'Brien—. Todavía es patético ver a un hombre de mediana edad jadeando detrás de un cazafortunas más de una década menor que él.

Thomas frunció el ceño. No conocía a la pareja Akelios en absoluto, pero por lo que había oído hablar de Alexander, estaban juntos porque se amaban.

—Bueno —dijo Ernie, haciendo una mueca—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no parece natural. Joseph Akelios debe estar dando vueltas en su tumba. Nunca habría permitido que su

único hijo se casara con un hombre.

Thomas fulminó con la mirada a Ernie y su molestia aumentó.

Había sentido lástima por el tipo por tener que lidiar con un jefe tan difícil, pero las opiniones homofóbicas del tipo estaban destruyendo rápidamente cualquier simpatía que pudiera haber sentido por él.

Miró a O'Brien, esperando que le dijera a su empleado cuán equivocada era su actitud, pero el hombre no parecía molesto, su mirada en su teléfono.

—Quiero que revises los documentos que Akelios nos proporcionó —dijo O'Brien, metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones grises. Tenía grandes manos, con dedos fuertes y bellamente formados.

Thomas ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, intrigado porque incluso se diera cuenta de tal cosa.

En momentos como este, se preguntaba si realmente era asexual. Para ser justos, no era algo que él supiera con seguridad. Sus intentos de sexo y relaciones habían sido un desastre. Había tenido relaciones con un total de dos chicas, o lo había intentado, y en ambas ocasiones no pudo ponerse lo suficientemente duro como para hacer el acto, recurriendo a sus dedos. Después de esos fracasos con las chicas, Thomas incluso comenzó a pensar que podría ser gay, especialmente porque algunos de sus hermanos mayores no eran completamente heterosexuales, tal vez la gente tenía razón en que la homosexualidad era genética. Pero su único intento de sexo gay había sido aún más desastroso que sus intentos de sexo heterosexual: Thomas sentía que estaba haciendo una tarea desagradable y estresante. Al final, había terminado torpemente chupando al tipo y luego mintiéndole que ya se había venido cuando el tipo vio que Thomas no estaba duro.

Desde entonces, Thomas había... abandonado el sexo. A veces pensaba que sentía una leve atracción hacia un chico o una chica, pero nunca más actuó sobre eso, contento con su mano derecha. El hecho de que se masturbara regularmente confirmaba que físicamente su equipo estaba bien, lo que solo lo confundía más. Si realmente fuera asexual, ¿no debería no tener deseo sexual? Thomas quería sexo, en teoría, pero tan pronto como estaba en una habitación con una persona real, lo último que quería era desnudarse con esa persona y tocar sus genitales. Todo lo que había sentido era incomodidad. No tenía idea de qué hizo eso. Según el omnisciente Google, algunas personas asexuales no se masturbaban; algunos lo hicieron. Algunos no podían sentir atracción en absoluto; algunos podrían, en las circunstancias correctas. En resumen, su sexualidad seguía siendo un misterio, y Google no estaba ofreciendo ninguna respuesta.

Eso fue en parte por lo que Thomas había decidido viajar este verano. Si iba a descubrirse a sí mismo, era mejor hacerlo lejos de los ojos curiosos de su curiosa familia.

No es que ser asexual sea el fin del mundo. No lo sería. Tenía una gran familia, no importa cuán dominantes fueran. No le preocupaba que alguien en su familia lo encontrara extraño si les decía que era asexual y posiblemente arromántico.

Dicho esto, aunque su posible asexualidad no lo estresa, Thomas no podía negar que a veces quería sentirse... más como otras personas, sentir cosas que otros chicos de su edad sintieron cuando vieron a una mujer hermosa o un hombre en forma.

Así que ahora, el hecho de que él se encontrara mirando las manos de O'Brien y su afilada mandíbula era más que un poco intrigante. No podía recordar la última vez que había revisado a alguien.

—... Sí, señor O'Brien —estaba murmurando Ernie, tomando notas en su tablet mientras su jefe disparaba orden tras orden. El tipo parecía más estresado por momentos, una mirada de miseria en sus ojos mientras trataba de escribir todo. Thomas sintió una punzada de lástima de nuevo antes de decirse a sí mismo que no fuera suave. El tipo era un imbécil homofóbico. Tener un jefe tan difícil debía ser karma o algo así.

Finalmente, los hombres se fueron y Thomas volvió a estar solo en la terraza. Bostezando, cerró los ojos, sus párpados cada vez más pesados. Aunque había tomado una siesta en el auto, todavía estaba exhausto después de su vuelo y su cuerpo estaba seguro de que la hora era mucho más tarde de lo que era.

Debe haberse quedado dormido.

Solo recordaba vagamente a una doncella que lo sacudió para despertarlo y le mostró el camino a su habitación.

Después de desnudarse, Thomas se estiró sobre las sábanas frías y cayó en un sueño profundo y exhausto.

Soñó con ojos mieles brillando con fuego.

🦖


	2. capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, una doncella muy alegre condujo a Thomas a la “pequeña sala de desayuno” donde aparentemente la familia Akelios estaba desayunando.

Thomas se detuvo en la puerta, observando la escena doméstica. Un hombre moreno de aspecto severo estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con un chico rubio muy guapo a su izquierda. La pareja Akelios, presumiblemente. El chico rubio no parecía en absoluto un cazafortunas. Había algo muy suave y cariñoso en sus ojos mientras hablaba con su esposo.

Frente a él, dos niñas muy lindas, de aparentemente diez años, discutían en voz alta entre ellas. Las niñas debían estar relacionadas con el chico rubio: se parecían un poco a él, aunque sobre todo se parecían mucho entre ellas. Claramente eran gemelas, pero no eran absolutamente idénticas: una de ellas tenía una cara más regordeta y redondeada.

También había un gran perro negro tirado a los pies de ellas. Las chicas seguían dándole comida a escondidas cuando los adultos no miraban.

El chico rubio fue el primero en notar a Thomas.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Entra, no te quedes ahí! Soy Laurent. Este es mi esposo, Damen. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Thomas, tomando asiento al lado de una de las gemelas. Se sintió un poco incómodo. Aunque no era exactamente tímido a la hora de socializar, no conocía a estas personas en absoluto y sentía que invadía su espacio.

La niña a su lado se volvió y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te quedas en nuestra casa?

—¡Melissa! —Espetó Laurent, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Eso es muy grosero.

—¡Era solo una pregunta! —Protestó la niña, haciendo pucheros—. Damen, ¡dile a Laurent que era solo una pregunta!

Damen Akelios levantó la vista de su taza de café y enfocó sus ojos negros como halcones en la chica. Se suavizaron considerablemente.

—Estoy seguro de que Bee no quiso ser grosera.

—Damen, ¡no te pongas de su lado! —Dijo Laurent exasperadamente—. La malcrías —Laurent se volvió hacia Thomas y le dedicó una débil sonrisa—. Lo siento por eso. Pero probablemente sea mi culpa por no contarles sobre ti. Estas son mis hermanas, Melissa y Emily. Chicas, este es Thomas Sangster, el amigo de Alexander de Inglaterra. Se suponía que debía quedarse con Alexander y Magnus, pero saben que tuvieron que irse, por lo que Thomas se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo. Por favor, sean amables con él. No le jueguen bromas.

Thomas sonrió a las chicas.

—No me molestan las bromas. Tengo cinco hermanos. Lo he visto todo.

Los ojos de las gemelas se iluminaron. Intercambiaron una mirada que habría asustado a Thomas si no hubiera estado en el lado receptor de las bromas de Eliot y Peter durante años cuando eran niños.

—Además —dijo Thomas—. Es natural que tus hermanas estén confundidas. Yo también lo estaría si encontrara a un extraño en mi casa —Miró de Laurent a Damen—. Realmente, gracias por su hospitalidad. Se lo agradezco, pero parece que me estoy entrometiendo en su hogar...

—No te estás entrometiendo —dijo Laurent—. Realmente no hay problema —Él se rió entre dientes—. En realidad, me gusta que tengamos a otra persona en este mausoleo de casa.

Aunque realmente apreciaba el sentimiento, Thomas sacudió la cabeza.

—Me sentiría mejor si hubiera algo que pueda hacer para ayudar... —Se interrumpió, sin saber qué podía hacer para ser útil. No era como si los Akelios necesitaran ayuda en la casa, considerando cuántos empleados tenían. Cualquier ayuda de ese tipo sería inútil para ellos, y simplemente estarían molestando a Thomas si lo dejaran trabajar en el jardín o la casa.

Laurent parecía compartir sus pensamientos. Su hermoso rostro parecía vagamente incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir sin ofenderlo.

Su esposo se aclaró la garganta.

—En realidad —dijo—. Puede haber algo en lo que nos puedas ayudar.

Aliviado, Thomas miró a Damen.

Esos ojos negros parecían evaluarlo antes de que Damen volviera a hablar.

—Probablemente has escuchado anoche que nuestra compañía recientemente firmó un acuerdo de asociación con el Grupo O'Brien.

Thomas asintió, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, esperando que Damen explicara. Damen tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Si bien el acuerdo es mutuamente beneficioso, me preocupa que Dylan O'Brien, el propietario del Grupo O'Brien, pueda tener motivos ocultos. No somos exactamente amigos.

Thomas ladeó un poco la cabeza y su confusión creció.

—Quizás te preguntes por qué acepté este acuerdo si tengo preocupaciones, —dijo Damen—. No soy un hombre de negocios, Thomas. No tengo paciencia ni amor por los negocios. Tampoco tengo tiempo. Soy profesor titular en Harvard. Akelion Enterprises era el orgullo y la alegría de mi padre, y hasta su muerte, no tuve nada que ver con eso —Damen hizo una mueca leve—. Desde la muerte de mi padre, mi cuñado estaba haciendo todo el trabajo administrativo, pero él y mi hermana murieron en un accidente aéreo hace medio año.

Oh.

Antes de que Thomas pudiera expresar sus condolencias, Damen continuó:

—Entonces, dado que ni Laurent ni yo estamos interesado de administrar una empresa tan grande, no tuvimos más remedio que involucrar a extraños —Damen se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Al principio tratamos de promocionar a algunos gerentes de alto rango a la posición de CEO, pero no fue una buena solución —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica—. Mi padre era un hijo de puta controlador que no entendía lo que significaba la palabra ‘delegar’. Mi cuñado era la única otra persona en la empresa que entendía cómo manejarla de manera eficiente.

Damen sacudió la cabeza.

—Después de su muerte, la compañía comenzó a sufrir grandes pérdidas por la gestión incompetente. Entonces, cuando el Grupo O'Brien se acercó a nosotros, ofreciéndonos una asociación mutuamente beneficiosa, con su CEO acordando administrar ambas compañías y nosotros solo cosechando los beneficios, parecía una buena solución.

—¿Pero ahora ya no piensas eso? —Dijo Thomas, todavía inseguro de lo que todo esto tenía que ver con él. Tampoco era como si tuviera alguna idea sobre cómo administrar una corporación. Él podría ser un estudiante de empresariales, pero esta situación va mucho más allá de su experiencia.

—Tengo... dudas —dijo Damen, adelgazando sus labios—. El acuerdo es casi demasiado bueno para nosotros, teniendo en cuenta cuánto vale un gerente del calibre de Dylan O'Brien y el hecho de que nuestras empresas han sido rivales durante décadas.

Thomas lo miró con curiosidad. Había algo que Damen no le estaba diciendo. Si hubiera conocido a Damen mejor, habría presionado, pero como no es el caso, decidió hacer la otra pregunta en su mente:

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Damen lo miró fijamente.

—Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar, me informe si O'Brien está haciendo algo.

Thomas parpadeó. ¿Damen quería que espiara al tipo?

—¿Por qué yo? —Dijo, más que confundido—. ¿No sería mejor y más conveniente si se lo pidiera a uno de los empleados de su empresa?

Damen sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya lo intenté, pero o no hay nada, o O'Brien es demasiado cuidadoso con mis empleados. Sin mencionar que ahora que él es su jefe oficialmente, los colocará en una posición muy incómoda, divididos entre la lealtad al propietario y al CEO. 

Thomas asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, ¿cómo se supone que debo acercarme a él para saber si algo está mal?

—¿No eres un estudiante de empresariales? —Dijo Damen antes de tomar su café.

Thomas asintió nuevamente, un poco inquieto porque Damen sabía eso de él.

—Serás un estudiante británico en un programa de pasantías de verano. Será creíble, porque Akelion Enterprises realmente tiene un programa internacional de pasantías. Ordenaré tus documentos y coordinaré tu traslado a las oficinas del CEO. Puedes empezar mañana.

Thomas solo podía mirar al hombre, sintiéndose un poco aturdido.

—Damen —dijo Laurent con una mirada de exasperación cariñosa—. Desacelera. Estás abrumando al pobre chico—. Volviéndose hacia Thomas, sonrió disculpándose—. Lo siento, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo intenso que puede ser —Volvió a mirar a su marido—. No lo presiones. Thomas está aquí de vacaciones, no para trabajar.

—Él siempre puede decir que no, Laurent —dijo Damen, sin parecer contrito en absoluto.

Thomas pensó, no sin humor, que no estaba exactamente en posición de negarse, sin importar lo que Damen dijera. Si se negara a ayudarlos, quedarse en su casa y disfrutar de su hospitalidad sería más que incómodo.

—Obviamente será una pasantía remunerada —dijo Damen como una ocurrencia tardía.

Laurent le dirigió a su esposo una mirada aguda.

—Ni siquiera empieces, —dijo con algo que sonaba como reproche y diversión al mismo tiempo—. El dinero no es la solución para todo.

La pareja intercambió una mirada que Thomas no entendió. La boca de Damen se torció.

—Todavía creo que fue lo mejor en lo que he gastado mi dinero —dijo, mirando a Laurent con atención. 

Laurent se sonrojó y se lamió los labios.

—Damen —siseó, mirando a Thomas y a las gemelas.

Las chicas rodaron los ojos como una sola.

—Ignóralos —le dijo Melissa a Thomas con una mirada importante en su tierna carita—. Lo hacemos cuando están siendo groseros y adultenses.

—Adultenses no es una palabra —dijo Emily, ganándose el ceño fruncido de su gemela.

Mirando su reloj, Damen dijo:

—Chicas, ¿no llegan tarde a sus lecciones de defensa personal?

—¡Maldición! —Dijo Melissa, poniéndose de pie.

Cuando Laurent le dirigió una mirada severa, la niña sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Lo siento, Laurent! ¡Pero tenemos que correr! ¡Vamos, Em! ¡Star, vamos!

Y salieron corriendo, el perro trotando detrás de ellas.

A Thomas le pareció divertido que Laurent fuera el padre severo en esta relación.

—Entonces, —dijo Damen, mirando a Thomas—. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—No hay presión, recuerda —agregó Laurent con una mirada aguda a su marido.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo —dijo Thomas encogiéndose de hombros—. No es gran cosa. Realmente me están ayudando y quiero devolverles el favor. Pero... no voy a acechar al tipo y buscar en sus cajones o algo así.

Laurent soltó una carcajada.

—No te estamos pidiendo que hagas eso. Solo vigílalo, ¿de acuerdo? Damen no confía fácilmente, y su inquietud me pone ansioso.

Aliviado de que no quisieran que fuera una especie de pseudo espía, Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No tengo mi pasaporte, por cierto. ¿No será un problema?

Frunciendo el ceño, Damen sacudió la cabeza.

—Un CEO no te va a pedir tu pasaporte. La identificación emitida por la compañía será suficiente —Se puso de pie y volvió a mirar su reloj—. Está decidido, entonces. Pasaré por la oficina para organizar todo —Inclinándose, le dio a Laurent un beso corto pero hambriento que hizo que Thomas desviara la mirada.

El noventa por ciento de las veces, Thomas estaba perfectamente bien con su falta de vida personal. Pero en momentos como este, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco celoso.

Solo un poco.

🦖


	3. capítulo 3

Los primeros tres días de Thomas siendo un interno espía aficionado fueron interesantes aunque sin incidentes. Damen había tenido razón en que nadie lo había mirado dos veces. Era solo otro interno, aunque el único que fue asignado al piso administrativo del edificio, donde se encontraba la oficina del CEO.

No es que Thomas hubiera visto al hombre todavía. Al parecer, O'Brien estaba cerrando un trato muy importante en Nueva York y no volvería por unos días más. A pesar de su ausencia, Thomas ya había aprendido bastante sobre el tipo. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar: todos parecían ansiosos por cotillear sobre el nuevo CEO. No dolió que el hombre fuera guapo y obscenamente rico, por lo que, naturalmente, fue el tema principal de discusión durante los descansos para tomar café de Thomas.

Dylan O'Brien tenía treinta y un años. Se divorció recientemente y tenía la custodia de su único hijo. La gente parecía tener dos ideas al respecto: algunos pensaban que era cruel por parte de O'Brien quitarle el niño a su madre, y otros pensaban que era admirable que estuviera dispuesto a criarlo solo. Thomas dudaba que el tipo criara al niño solo: probablemente tenía una legión de niñeras cuidando a su hijo; sin mencionar que probablemente había cientos de mujeres más que ansiosas por convertirse en la próxima señora O'Brien y animar al hombre después de su divorcio.

Para ser sincero, Thomas tuvo problemas para conectar al hombre de ojos fríos e impecablemente vestido que había visto en la fiesta de los Akelios con la imagen de un padre soltero de un niño pequeño, pero decidió no juzgar el libro por su portada.

¿Quién sabía, tal vez O'Brien era un gran blando bajo su exterior helado?

Por supuesto, todo apuntaba a que O'Brien no era un gran blando.

—Es increíblemente exigente —dijo Sofía, su secretaria, a Thomas con una taza de té. Era una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años de aspecto poco notable, rompiendo todos los estereotipos que Thomas había tenido anteriormente sobre secretarias de multimillonarios. —Pero también es bastante justo —agregó—.

Para ser honesta, el Sr. Akelios era mucho peor —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero, de nuevo, no tengo que trabajar estrechamente con el señor O'Brien, porque tiene un asistente personal, y el pobre es el que lleva la peor parte de la ira del jefe si las cosas salen mal, no yo —Sofia lo miró con interés—. Basta de trabajo. Cuéntame más sobre ti. ¿Seguramente un joven tan guapo como tú tiene una pareja?

Thomas solo podía sonreír torcidamente y sacudir la cabeza. No sabía de qué se trataba lo que hacía que las mujeres quisieran criarlo como una madre y jugar a las casamenteras por él.

—¿En serio? —Dijo ella, sus cejas se alzaron—. ¡Pero eres tan bonito! ¿Qué utilizas para teñirte el pelo, por cierto?

Sonriendo, Thomas volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No, es mi color natural. Mi hermano mayor tiene el mismo cabello —Por supuesto, su cabello era bastante inusual: rubio oscuro con reflejos dorados o rojos dependiendo de la iluminación. Al menos era lo suficientemente grueso y manejable y el color combinaba bien con sus ojos marrones, por lo que Thomas estaba lejos de quejarse. No sufrió de falsa modestia. Todos en su familia fueron bendecidos con excelentes genes, y Thomas no fue la excepción. 

Sabía que era atractivo, pero no era tan atractivo como su hermano Eliot, cuya apariencia avergonzaba a las estrellas de Hollywood. La gente literalmente tropezaba y se le queda mirando cuando ven a Eliot. Comparado con él, Thomas se veía bien, pero probablemente era injusto juzgar a las personas con estándares tan altos.

Sofía abrió la boca, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir fue interrumpido por el grito de Jane.

—¡Sofia, el jefe ha vuelto y te está buscando!

—Hmm, regresó temprano —murmuró Sofía, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie—. Me pregunto si algo salió mal… Vamos, Thomas.

Thomas se levantó y se apresuró a seguirla, sintiéndose curioso y un poco ansioso. En los últimos días, había escuchado tantas cosas diferentes sobre O'Brien que fue difícil para él juntar los diversos fragmentos de información en una imagen coherente. Sin mencionar que su promesa a Damen y Laurent lo puso inquieto y nervioso, como si O'Brien lo mirara y supusiera que había sido enviado a espiarlo.

Espiarlo.

Joder, ¿en qué se había metido? Él no era James Bond. De hecho, su cara de póker era inexistente. Thomas siempre había preferido ser honesto y directo y le gustaba que la gente actuara de la misma manera.

—Espera aquí —dijo Sofía, dejándolo en su escritorio antes de caminar con confianza hacia la oficina del CEO y cerrar la puerta.

Para matar el tiempo, Thomas sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a sus hermanos. Hmm, Eliot quería proponerle matrimonio a su novio... ¿No era demasiado pronto?

Thomas rápidamente hizo los cálculos en su cabeza y se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que Eliot y James habían estado juntos por dos años y medio. Y teniendo en cuenta que Eliot y James habían estado unidos por la cadera desde que eran niños, probablemente ya era hora.

Las voces alzadas hicieron que Thomas se estremeciera y mirara la puerta. Podía escuchar fragmentos de la conversación ahora.

—No me importa, Sofía. Búscame uno ahora.

Thomas se mordió el interior de la mejilla, reconociendo esa voz dura.

Sofía murmuró algo que Thomas no pudo oír.

O'Brien dijo:

—Tráelo.

Hubo un sonido de tacones altos en el piso pulido antes de que la puerta se abriera y Sofía saliera de la oficina, con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro.

—¿Algo anda mal? —Dijo Thomas, mirando a la puerta cerrada.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No estoy segura todavía. Básicamente, el asistente del jefe finalmente se rompió y tuvo una crisis nerviosa. No está en condiciones de volver a trabajar por un tiempo, y el señor O'Brien necesita un asistente personal tan pronto como sea posible —Miró a Thomas con expresión tímida.

—Por favor, dime que no me hiciste voluntario —dijo Thomas débilmente. Cuando Sofía no lo negó, Thomas negó con la cabeza—.

—No tengo experiencia en ser asistente personal, Sofia. Me echará en unas pocas horas.

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo, ganarás más como su asistente personal en unas pocas horas de lo que ganarás como pasante en un mes.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, Thomas solo podía mirarla. ¿En serio?

Ella sonrió.

—Ese es un lado positivo, ¿no? Por eso te sugerí.

Thomas lo pensó. Sofía sabía sobre su billetera robada y el hecho de que estaba un poco atado por dinero en efectivo en este momento, ya que en realidad no se había molestado en contarle a su familia sobre sus problemas.

—Muy bien, ve. Él está esperando.

—¿Ahora? —Dijo Thomas, mirando a la puerta.

Ella rió.

—No, ¡la semana que viene! Ve, él no es un hombre paciente.

—Eso es realmente alentador —dijo Thomas secamente antes de cuadrar los hombros y caminar hacia la puerta.

Aquí va.

Entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente antes de mirar al hombre sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de roble.

Traje oscuro. Ojos mieles penetrantes enmarcados por pestañas oscuras. Dylan O'Brien.

Thomas tragó saliva.

—Hola, soy Thomas Sangster —dijo, su mirada bajando hacia la corbata gris de O'Brien. Una azul le habría quedado mejor, le habría resaltado más los ojos. No es que una corbata gris hiciera que sus ojos no se notaran; lejos de eso. Los ojos de O'Brien eran extrañamente intensos a pesar de ser completamente ilegibles. Era difícil apartar la mirada de ellos, y Thomas encontró que su mirada era arrastrada hacia ellos, en contra de su voluntad.

Nunca había visto ojos tan intensos. La mirada de halcón negro de Damen Akelios se acercó, pero no del todo. 

El silencio se alargó.

Y cuanto más duraba, más inquieto y curioso se sentía Thomas. La mirada de O'Brien sobre él definitivamente podría llamarse contemplación en este momento, lo que no tenía ningún sentido. Si no lo supiera mejor, podría pensar que O'Brien estaba revisándolo, pero a todas luces, el hombre era completamente heterosexual.

_ ¿Por qué me miras? _

Thomas se aclaró la garganta un poco.

—¿Hay algo en mi cara, señor O'Brien?

Todavía mirándolo fijamente, O'Brien dijo:

—Eres británico, ¿correcto?

—¿Qué me delató? —Bromeó Thomas antes de poder detenerse.

Las cejas oscuras de O'Brien se levantaron un poco, como si no pudiera creer que algún interno humilde se atreviera a bromear con él.

Thomas encontró su mirada sin pestañear. Si O'Brien tenía un problema con él, podía despedirlo. A Thomas en realidad no le importaría ser despedido, porque entonces no tendría que espiar a nadie y podría decirle a los Akelios con la conciencia tranquila que lo había intentado, pero, por desgracia, el tipo era demasiado idiota.

—¿Tienes algún pariente en Estados Unidos? —Dijo O'Brien, sin morder el anzuelo. Su mirada desconcertante permaneció fija en Thomas.

Lo estaba haciendo sentir raro. Consciente de sí mismo.

Nervioso.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no —respondió Thomas, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de no inquietarse.

O'Brien hizo un sonido pensativo y finalmente miró hacia otro lado.

Thomas exhaló. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación antes de volver sus ojos a la cara de O'Brien. Era una buena cara, tuvo que admitir. Fuerte y guapa, el toque de gris en el cabello oscuro de O'Brien agrega algo distintivo a su apariencia.

—¿Le recuerdo a alguien? —Dijo Thomas al fin, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

La mirada de O'Brien volvió a él. Sus cejas se juntaron.

—Sí.

Thomas se preguntó si sería grosero preguntarle a su jefe a quién le recordaba. Llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente sería grosero. Hizo la pregunta de todos modos.

—¿A quién?

La cara de O'Brien estaba en blanco.

—Mi ex esposa. Podrías haber sido su gemelo masculino.

Bueno, incómodo. 

Como Thomas no tenía idea de cómo se sentía el hombre con respecto a su ex esposa, no podía estar seguro de si era algo bueno o no. Pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella era una ex esposa, era poco probable que O'Brien tuviera sentimientos cálidos y confusos cuando lo miraba.

Una mueca cruzó la cara de O'Brien.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás relacionado? ¿Regina Travers?

—Muy seguro. Nacido y criado en Londres, toda mi familia también. En realidad, es la primera vez que viajo al extranjero en mi vida.

O'Brien lo miró atentamente, como si sospechara que Thomas había mentido.

Thomas casi se echó a reír. Está sospechando algo equivocado.

Poniéndose serio, se encontró con los ojos del otro hombre y dijo:

—Juro que no estoy relacionado de ninguna manera con su ex esposa, el señor O'Brien. Pero si mi presencia le molesta, debería transferirme. Solo soy un interno.

Una extraña emoción parpadeó en los ojos de O'Brien.

—No me molesta —dijo, su voz tan fría que hizo que Thomas se sintiera un poco incómodo—. No podría importarme menos mi ex esposa.

_ Cierto. Por eso me has estado mirando desde que llegué aquí. _

Pero Thomas no presionó. Había cosas de las que a nadie le gustaba hablar, y las rupturas feas eran una de ellas.

—¿Entonces todavía me quiere como su asistente personal?

—Todavía necesito un asistente, y mi secretaria me aseguró que puedes hacer el trabajo adecuadamente hasta que el mío pueda regresar a su trabajo.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre mis responsabilidades laborales?

—Organizarás reuniones y citas. Me las recordarás...

—Hay aplicaciones que puedo descargar en su teléfono para eso.

La mirada que recibió de O'Brien por interrumpirlo, y atreverse a sugerir una solución moderna y completamente razonable, habría hecho que cualquiera se retorciera. Pero después de décadas de estar en el extremo receptor de la mirada severa de Jack, Thomas estaba un poco insensible a las personalidades mandonas. Tal vez debería presentar el uno al otro, pensó, divertido.

—Lo siento —dijo, dándole a O'Brien su mejor mirada inocente—. Prosiga.

—Tu trabajo es bastante fácil en lo que respecta a los trabajos —dijo O'Brien.

_ Cierto. Es por eso que tu asistente personal tuvo un ataque de nervios. _

—Reservarás y organizarás viajes, transporte y alojamiento. Administrarás bases de datos y sistemas de archivo. Será tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que los trajes que guardo en mi oficina —O'Brien señaló hacia la puerta que presumiblemente conducía al armario—, estén limpios y sin arrugas. Me acompañarás a las reuniones y tomarás notas —O'Brien hizo una pausa, mirándolo, como si desafiara a Thomas a decir que también había aplicaciones que podían hacer eso.

Thomas mantuvo la boca cerrada, sus labios apretados para evitar que sonriera.

—Hay cientos de otras pequeñas tareas que tendrás que realizar. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de recitarlas para ti. Tu trabajo es hacerme la vida más fácil; eso es todo lo que necesitas recordar. Tu trabajo es seguir mis órdenes, lo más rápido posible. Harás todo lo que yo diga, exactamente como yo digo.

Thomas asintió, esperando que luciera apropiadamente serio y ferviente. A juzgar por la mirada de ojos entrecerrados de O'Brien, no había logrado ocultar por completo su alegría.

—¿Te estoy divirtiendo? —Dijo O'Brien.

—En absoluto —dijo Thomas honestamente—. Pero la situación en sí lo hace un poco.

O'Brien levantó una ceja.

Thomas estaba impresionado. Nunca pudo levantar una ceja sin parecer estreñido y ridículo: lo sabía porque había practicado la expresión frente al espejo pero terminaba riéndose de sí mismo cada vez. Las personas que podrían hacerlo y hacerlo parecer sin esfuerzo deben ser algún tipo de monstruos.

—¿La situación? —Repitió O'Brien.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Thomas asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Como que vine a América para tomar un descanso de mi hermano mayor mandón, pero ahora tengo un jefe que puede darle una oportunidad por su dinero. Es bastante irónico, ¿no?

O'Brien lo miró extrañado, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con él.

—Eres muy extraño.

Thomas se rió.

—Gracias. Creo —Al menos extraño era mejor que aburrido.

O'Brien seguía mirándolo.

—Umm —dijo Thomas con una pequeña sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿estoy contratado?

—Sí —La mirada de O'Brien finalmente se alejó de él. Miró su ordenador, pero Thomas tuvo la extraña impresión de que realmente no lo estaba mirando.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que haga algo por usted en este momento, señor O'Brien?

O'Brien sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo antes de volver su mirada hacia Thomas y mirar de nuevo. Estaba empezando a perder.

Se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. O'Brien volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Hazme café —dijo irritado, señalando con la cabeza hacia la discreta puerta a la derecha—. Negro, sin azúcar. Sabes cómo hacer café, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Thomas con una cara seria—. Es ilegal beber algo más que té en Inglaterra.

O'Brien lo miró sin impresionar.

—Entonces esperemos que aprendas rápido. Quiero mi café dentro de diez minutos.

—Claro —Caminando hacia la puerta, Thomas puso los ojos en blanco. El hombre necesitaba relajarse.

—Poner los ojos en blanco ante tu empleador es una ofensa por la que te pueden despedir, Thomas.

Thomas se congeló, confundido, antes de darse cuenta de que había un espejo en la pared y O'Brien debió haberlo observado a través de él.

—Espeluznante —murmuró Thomas en voz baja.

—Llamar por nombres a tu empleador cuando no puede escucharlo también es una ofensa por la que puedes ser despedido —dijo O'Brien, con la voz muy seca.

Thomas miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Debería despedirme, entonces.

La mirada de O'Brien con los ojos entrecerrados fue lo último que vio Thomas antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. Tenía un sofá rojo, una mesa, una nevera y una cafetera. Una cafetera muy elegante.

Thomas la miró con cautela.

Respirando hondo, sacó su teléfono y abrió Google. Sería condenado si demostraba que O'Brien tenía razón.

Iba a hacer el mejor café que ese idiota había probado jamás.

🦖


	4. capítulo 4

Una semana después, la paciencia de Thomas estaba al borde.

—¡Lo odio! —Se quejó con Sofía, dejándose caer en la silla junto a su escritorio con un gemido frustrado.

Ella le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, aunque algo divertida.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —Dijo en voz baja, mirando con cautela la puerta cerrada en la Guarida del Monstruo.

Thomas frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía por qué el asistente personal de O'Brien había sufrido una crisis nerviosa. A este ritmo, él también lo haría.

—Me vuelve loco, Sofia. No le agrado, siempre me sale algo mal, ¡pero él todavía se niega a despedirme y obtener un asistente personal de verdad! En este punto, estaría emocionado si me despide. —Nunca se había considerado una persona fácilmente irritable, pero Dylan O'Brien demostró que estaba equivocado.

—Si es tan insoportable, siempre puedes renunciar, Thomas —dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

—No puedo —dijo Thomas.

Por un lado, estaba su promesa a los Akelios de vigilar a O'Brien.

Por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que O'Brien no lo dejaría renunciar.

La idea le hizo morder el interior de su mejilla.

La cuestión era... Dylan O'Brien podría ser un gran imbécil con él, pero era indudablemente  _ extraño  _ alrededor él. Thomas no estaba seguro cuál era el problema del tipo, pero O'Brien lo miraba todo el tiempo.

No importa lo que hiciese Thomas, O'Brien lo miraba fijamente. Thomas planchaba la camisa de O'Brien, y O'Brien lo miraba fijo. Thomas escribía un documento para O'Brien, y O'Brien lo miraba fijamente de nuevo. Thomas le sirve un almuerzo (entregado de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, por supuesto), y O'Brien lo miraba fijamente. Maldita sea, a este punto, Thomas estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirara todo el tiempo.

Como Thomas no tenía una segunda cabeza y no era ridículamente guapo como su hermano Eliot, solo podía concluir que las extrañas miradas de O'Brien tenían que ver con su parecido a su ex esposa.

Pero todavía no explicaba nada.

Había hecho su investigación, pero buscar en Google Dylan O'Brien y su ex esposa no le dieron a Thomas las respuestas que esperaba.

Regina Travers era una actriz de la lista C que había interpretado algunos papeles menores en algunas películas pequeñas. Thomas se parecía mucho a ella, admitió a regañadientes, pero no parecían gemelos, sin importar lo que O'Brien dijera.

Nunca confundirían a uno con el otro, a menos que uno fuera medio ciego. Era bastante alta para una mujer, alrededor de metro setenta y cinco, más o menos sobre la altura de Thomas. Ahí es donde terminan las similitudes.

Sus otras características le daban un aire a Thomas, pero como si estuvieran ligeramente distorsionadas. Su cabello no era tan raro como el de él, pero era marrón dorado, y la forma de sus ojos marrones no era exactamente la misma, pero era lo suficientemente similar.

Siendo femenina, sus rasgos eran un poco más suaves que los de él, pero no mucho, ya que el rostro de Thomas era bastante refinado. Tenía sentido por qué O'Brien había pensado primero que debían estar relacionados. Regina Travers se parecía a Thomas más que sus propios hermanos.

Era un poco extraño, pero no tanto, había un montón de celebridades que se parecían, por lo que Thomas no creía que explicara completamente la extraña mirada de O'Brien.

No, O'Brien quería algo de él.

¿Pero qué?

Al principio, Thomas había pensado que el hombre simplemente no había superado a su ex esposa. Eso explicaría la mirada si O'Brien seguía enamorado del parecido de Thomas. Excepto que aparentemente Dylan O'Brien fue quien solicitó el divorcio. Así que la teoría del ex marido que se lamentaba estaba fuera.

¿Pero qué otra teoría podría ser?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que me parezco a su ex esposa? —Dijo Thomas malhumorado.

Sofia frunció el ceño.

—¿Te pareces a ella?

Thomas la miró, completamente confundido, antes de recordar que, si bien Sofía había trabajado para Akelion Enterprises durante décadas, O'Brien se había convertido en su director ejecutivo, y en su jefe, hacía solo unas semanas. Como no parecía ser del tipo que leía blogs de chismes, era poco probable que hubiera visto a la ex esposa de O'Brien.

En silencio, Thomas sacó la foto de Regina en su teléfono y se la mostró.

—Huh —dijo ella, mirándolo—. Veo el parecido, especialmente a primera vista, pero cuanto más la miro, menos se parece a ti. Todo está en los detalles. Es como si fuera un borrador tuyo.

Thomas resopló.

—¿No debería ser al revés? Su rostro es más delicado y femenino.

Arrugando la nariz, Sofia sacudió la cabeza.

—El tuyo es más llamativo.

Riéndose, Thomas se encogió de hombros a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que es un idiota conmigo porque me parezco a su ex?

Sofía levantó las cejas.

—Querido, no lo tomes a mal, pero el señor O'Brien no te trata peor de lo que trata a todos los demás. Sí, es exigente y sus estándares pueden ser bastante altos, pero no es un jefe abusivo. Nunca es desagradable o grosero por el simple hecho de serlo. ¿Fue desagradable contigo?

Thomas se quedó callado, pensando en ello.

—Realmente no. Él es solo... —Es demasiado.

Puede ser una forma extraña de describir a alguien, pero eso era lo que O'Brien era: demasiado. Cuando estaba en la habitación, era imposible ignorarlo. Era como un agujero negro que atraía la atención de Thomas hacia él. Aunado al hecho que O'Brien lo miraba todo el tiempo, el efecto era más que desconcertante. Thomas se consideraba un tipo tranquilo y relajado, pero no se sentía como uno toda la semana pasada desde que conoció a Dylan O'Brien. Se sentía tan nervioso que estaba tan cerca de enfrentar a O'Brien y preguntar cuál demonios era su problema.

Quizás debería hacerlo.

Thomas se enderezó, considerando la idea. ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada que perder. Ser despedido sería un alivio, en realidad.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Thomas, poniéndose de pie. Ya se sentía mejor, su estado de ánimo mejoró enormemente ahora que se tomó la decisión. O'Brien finalmente lo despediría por su caradura, o finalmente obtendría sus respuestas.

—¡Buena suerte! —Dijo Sofía a su espalda cuando entró en la oficina de O'Brien.

O'Brien levantó la vista de su computadora y arqueó las cejas.

—¿No te envié a buscar esos documentos de la sede del Grupo O'Brien?

—Le dije al mensajero que lo hiciera —dijo Thomas—. Usted sabe, el hombre cuyo trabajo es justamente hacer eso.

O'Brien le dirigió una mirada que transmitía exactamente lo que pensaba de su réplica.

Thomas le dio una inocente.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Vamos, despídeme.

O'Brien no lo despidió. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, aún mirándolo con esa mirada indescifrable e intensa.

Curioso. Otra vez.

Thomas respiró hondo.

—Mire, ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué pasa con todas las miradas extrañas? ¿Quiere que le chupe la polla o algo así?

O'Brien parpadeó antes de darle una mirada exasperada.

—No, gracias. No quiero que me chupes la polla. Soy heterosexual.

Bueno, eso fue... un alivio.

—Ahora estoy aún más confundido —dijo Thomas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué pasa con todas las miradas, entonces?

O'Brien se reclinó en su asiento, su expresión ilegible.

—Te he estado observando, eso es todo. Tengo una idea, y todavía no estoy seguro de si es buena o no.

—¿Qué idea? —Dijo Thomas, acercándose al escritorio antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a O'Brien sin ser invitado a hacerlo.

Fingió no ver la mirada sin impresionar de su jefe—. ¿Y bien?

O'Brien desvió la mirada antes de volver a mirarlo.

—¿Sabes que tengo un hijo?

Thomas solo asintió, esperando una explicación.

—Hace un año, pasó por una... experiencia traumática —dijo O'Brien con voz apagada—. Desde entonces, ha sido muy asustadizo, evitando todas las interacciones sociales. Él es… difícil. Creo que le tiene miedo a la gente.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—¿Cree? ¿No lo sabe con seguridad? ¿No puede preguntarle a su hijo? —Por lo que recordaba, el hijo de O'Brien tenía tres años. Thomas estaba lejos de ser un experto en niños, pero estaba bastante seguro de que los niños de tres años hablaban razonablemente bien. Al menos sus sobrinos lo hicieron a esa edad.

O'Brien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh. Lo siento.

La mirada de O'Brien se intensificó, como si no quisiera nada más que desintegrarlo allí mismo.

—Es un niño sano; todos los médicos lo dicen. Piensan que es una barrera psicológica, no algo serio.

Thomas asintió y finalmente preguntó por el elefante en la habitación.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? —Tenía una idea y realmente esperaba estar equivocado.

—Te pareces a mi ex esposa —dijo O'Brien secamente—.Quizás verte ayudará a mi hijo a superar cualquier bloqueo mental que tenga.

Demasiada esperanza.

—¿Por qué no se lo pide a su madre? —Dijo Thomas con una mirada rara—. ¿La persona que el niño probablemente extraña?

La cara de O'Brien se puso en blanco.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está muerta?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no? ¿No cree que la salud de su hijo es más importante que cualquier problema que tenga con su ex esposa?

La mirada que O'Brien le dirigió fue positivamente fulminante.

—Te estás olvidando de tu posición. No es asunto tuyo.

Thomas encontró su mirada con calma.

—Está haciendo que sea asunto mío —dijo—. Si quiere que le ayude, debería responder mis preguntas en lugar de ser un imbécil.

—Ella está en un centro de rehabilitación ahora. Adicción a la heroína.

Oh.

—Eso... apesta —dijo Thomas incómodo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar en rehabilitación?

O'Brien se encogió de hombros.

—Su adicción es grave y me han dicho que necesitará cuidados a largo plazo. No sé el plazo exacto. Ella ya no es mi problema.

Agradable.

Pero Thomas se dijo a sí mismo que no juzgara demasiado al tipo. La adicción era muy dura para una familia.

—¿Es por eso que tiene la custodia de su hijo? —Dijo Thomas—. ¿No es... cruel llevarse a su hijo mientras ella lucha contra su adicción a las drogas?

Algo feo y amargo parpadeó en la cara de O'Brien, sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

—Considerando que ella trató de usar a su propio hijo para sacarme más dinero para sus drogas, y lo abandonó en un lugar desconocido durante días mientras estaba drogada, no, no lo siento mucho por ella.

Thomas se retorció un poco en su asiento. Aunque la ira de O'Brien no estaba dirigida a él, todavía se sentía como una fuerza, algo frío y cruel. De repente, sintió pena por la ex esposa del tipo. Ser el foco de una ira y un odio tan intensos debe haber sido más que un poco aterrador.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga exactamente? —Dijo Thomas, cambiando el tema incómodo a uno que era un poco menos incómodo—. ¿Conocer a su hijo? ¿Cómo sabe que eso funcionaría?

—No sé eso —dijo O'Brien. No dijo nada más, un músculo le marcaba la mandíbula.

Thomas se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta de lo que el otro hombre no estaba diciendo: que no tenían nada que perder y O'Brien estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar cualquier cosa en este momento. Tal vez el tipo tenía un corazón, después de todo.

—Dijo que su hijo era difícil —dijo Thomas—. ¿En qué sentido?

O'Brien desvió la mirada.

—Él no habla. Se pone histérico cuando lo sacan de la casa. No le gusta mucho el contacto físico. Llora mucho y no duerme bien. Tiene miedo a los ruidos fuertes y a la mayoría de las personas, incluido yo. Los médicos dicen que Liam tiene algunos síntomas de autismo, pero no son lo suficientemente importantes como para afectar su comportamiento tan drásticamente. Piensan que sufrió algún tipo de trauma psicológico mientras su madre lo tuvo después de que nos separamos. Recuperé a mi hijo tan pronto como pude demostrar que no estaba en condiciones de cuidarlo, pero era demasiado tarde en ese momento.

Maldito infierno.

—¿Cuántos años tenía? —Dijo Thomas.

—Tenía un año y diez meses —dijo O'Brien sin voz—. Era un niño bastante normal hasta entonces. Acababa de empezar a hablar cuando sucedió.

—¿Y cree que ver a alguien que se parece a su madre lo ayudará? ¿De verdad?

O'Brien se encogió de hombros.

—He hablado con su pediatra. Ella piensa que vale la pena intentarlo. No puede hacer daño, en cualquier caso. Hemos estado esperando mejoras por más de un año, pero él no está mejorando, sin importar lo que hagamos. Los médicos temen que Liam esté muy por detrás de sus compañeros en el desarrollo si no comienza a mostrar signos de mejora pronto.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero se acuerda siquiera de su madre? — _ ¿Los niños tan jóvenes recuerdan cosas? _

—Ella  _ era  _ su madre —dijo O'Brien con voz cortada—. Me han dicho que incluso los niños pequeños recuerdan a sus madres mejor que nada. Incluso si él no la recuerda bien, verte puede destruir cualquier bloqueo psicológico que tenga después de que ella lo abandonara.

—O podría empeorar las cosas —dijo Thomas, no cruelmente.

O'Brien asintió brevemente.

—Siempre hay un riesgo.

Thomas suspiró.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cuándo me llevará a verlo?

Los ojos mieles se clavaron en él.

—¿Lo harás?

Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé mucho sobre niños, pero no soy malo. Si verme podría ayudar al niño, por supuesto que haré lo que pueda. Vale la pena intentarlo, incluso si no estoy del todo seguro de que ayude —Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. No me parezco a su ex esposa tanto como usted parece pensar.

—No lo haces —estuvo de acuerdo O'Brien, para su sorpresa—. Pero a primera vista, te pareces sorprendentemente a ella, lo suficiente como para engañar el borroso recuerdo de un niño pequeño. Eso es lo que queremos: una fuerte reacción de Liam, algo para sacarlo de su caparazón. Mostró alguna reacción a las fotos de Regina, por lo que verte en persona podría tener el efecto deseado.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas, a pesar de sus dudas. Él se puso de pie—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Cuando entraron en la parte trasera del coche de O'Brien y O'Brien le ordenó a su conductor que los llevara a casa, Thomas miró por la ventana, fingiendo no notar los ojos de O'Brien en su rostro.

Thomas apretó las manos en su regazo.

_ ¿Por qué me sigues mirando? _

_🦖_


	5. capítulo 5

Probablemente no debería haber sorprendido a Thomas que O'Brien viviera en una mansión que incluso hacía que Akelion Manor pareciera una casa modesta.

Thomas esperaba que no se viera como estúpido anonadado, pero probablemente lo hizo.

—¿Vive solo en esta... casa? —Dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

—Mi hijo y yo —dijo O'Brien.

—Es una casa grande para un hombre y un niño pequeño —dijo Thomas.

O'Brien se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, aflojándose la corbata mientras abría la puerta.

—Esta casa ha estado en mi familia durante siglos.

Lo cual Thomas había podido deducir sin que se lo dijeran. Todo sobre este hombre gritaba dinero viejo y educación privilegiada.

Se manejaba a sí mismo con el tipo de confianza y poder que le resultaba natural a alguien que descendía de muchas generaciones de riqueza y estatus. Dylan O'Brien podría ser un brillante hombre de negocios y CEO, pero de ninguna manera improvisado.

—¿No le queda ninguna familia? —Dijo Thomas, siguiendo a su jefe más profundamente en la enorme casa. 

Su jefe. A Thomas todavía le resultaba difícil ver a este hombre como su jefe. Se olvidaba por completo de dirigirse a él como “señor O'Brien”. Irónicamente, el hecho de que O'Brien fuera tan mandón y severo hizo que Thomas se sintiera muy cómodo con él.

Justo como en casa, pensó con cierta diversión, pensando en su hermano mayor.

Excepto que la compañía de O'Brien no se sentía fraternal en absoluto. Thomas no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, pero 'hermano' fue lo último que asoció con el hombre.

—¡Señor O'Brien!

Thomas levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Una anciana bajaba corriendo las grandes escaleras, con una mirada ansiosa en su rostro amabled

—No le esperábamos en casa tan temprano —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo malo? —Finalmente miró a Thomas y luego hizo una doble toma, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

—No, Lira —dijo O'Brien, quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a la mujer—. ¿Está despierto Liam?

Lira asintió con la cabeza.

—Está en su habitación —dijo en voz baja, mirando con curiosidad a Thomas.

—Este es mi nuevo asistente, Thomas Sangster —dijo O'Brien, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Thomas—. Ella es mi ama de llaves, Lira Danvers —Su mano se movió a la mitad de la espalda de Thomas y empujó ligeramente—. Vámonos.

Thomas se dejó conducir hacia la habitación del tercer piso.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Thomas se volvió hacia O'Brien.

—Solo una pequeña advertencia —dijo con una sonrisa triste. —No soy muy bueno con los niños. El hijo de mi hermana me llama su tío menos favorito por una razón.

O'Brien no parecía desconcertado.

—No se requiere que te hagas su amigo. No estarás aquí el tiempo suficiente para eso de todos modos. Eres solo una especie de terapia de choque.

Thomas resopló.

—Sí, esperemos que funcione, porque mis habilidades con los niños son inexistentes.

O'Brien lo condujo a la habitación.

Era grande, hermosa y muy brillante. Había juguetes por toda la habitación, de todos los tipos que uno pudiera imaginar, tantos que la habitación parecía una juguetería. Juguetería muy cara.

Por un momento, Thomas pensó que el ama de llaves debía estar equivocada y que el niño no estaba realmente en la habitación.

Pero entonces lo vio.

Un niño pequeño se asomaba por detrás de un enorme garaje de juguetes, con los ojos mieles muy abiertos y cautelosos, una mata de cabello oscuro enmarcando su pálido rostro. Él era adorable. Lo más lindo que Thomas había visto. Y el aire de vulnerabilidad e incertidumbre sobre él tiró de las fibras del corazón de Thomas de una manera que ningún otro niño lo había hecho.

Thomas se encontró caminando hacia adelante y arrodillándose frente al niño.

—Hola —dijo suavemente.

El pequeño, Liam, lo miró fijamente.

Tenía los ojos de su padre, pensó Thomas distantemente mientras sonreía al niño.

—Mi nombre es Thomas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Thomas. Otra cosa que tenía en común con su padre.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó y quedó claro que Liam no iba a reaccionar ante él de ninguna manera, Thomas se sintió más decepcionado de lo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho.

—Le dije que no funcionaría —dijo sobre su hombro a O'Brien y se puso de pie.

O lo intentó.

Una pequeña mano lo agarró del brazo.

O'Brien inhaló bruscamente, su cuerpo tenso.  _ No la cagues _ , dijo su expresión.

Thomas apartó los ojos del hombre hacia el niño que se aferraba a su brazo.

—¿Ma-ma? —Susurró el niño con incertidumbre, sus palabras apenas inteligibles.

Eso rompió el corazón de Thomas.

Tragando saliva, abrió la boca para decir que no era la madre del pobre, pero una mano dura le agarró el hombro a modo de advertencia.

—Sí —dijo O'Brien—. Tu mamá ha vuelto, Liam.

Thomas se congeló.

Miró furioso a O'Brien por encima del hombro, pero la fría mirada del hombre dejó en claro que si Thomas se atrevía a contradecirlo, le haría pasar un infierno.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Thomas tuvo el regazo lleno de un niño pequeño llorando contra su pecho.

Excelente.

Malditamente fantástico.

Le tomó un tiempo a Liam caer finalmente en un sueño exhausto contra el pecho de Thomas. Cuando lo metieron en su cama y salieron de la habitación de Liam, Thomas inmediatamente se volvió hacia O'Brien.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Estás loco?

O'Brien lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a la habitación más cercana. Cerrando la puerta, se volvió hacia Thomas, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Esa fue la primera vez en meses que mi hijo inició el contacto físico. La primera vez que dijo algo en más de un año. Estás loco si crees que estoy dejando pasar esta oportunidad.

Thomas lo miró sin saber qué decir.

—Lo entiendo —finalmente logró decir—. Pero yo no soy la madre del niño. ¡Volverá a estar traumatizado cuando no vuelva!

O'Brien suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Lo importante es lograr que supere cualquier bloqueo mental que tenga ahora, volverlo más abierto, más sociable. Hasta que eso pase, ni siquiera los mejores psicólogos pueden ayudarlo. Ahora mismo le tiene miedo a la gente, incluso a mí. Las cosas pueden ser diferentes cuando te vayas en unos meses.

—¿En unos meses? —Repitió Thomas, perplejo—. Soy tu asistente personal solo durante unas pocas semanas hasta que tu asistente personal vuelva a funcionar.

—Obviamente, ya no serás mi asistente —dijo O'Brien despectivamente—. No tendrás tiempo para eso. Mi hijo es de armas tomar.

Thomas comenzó a sentir que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones separadas.

—Espera, ¿quieres que sea la niñera de tu hijo? —Se rió un poco—. ¿Estás loco? ¡No tengo idea de qué hacer con los niños!

—Lo hiciste bastante bien con Liam en este momento —dijo O'Brien, sin preocuparse. Echó un vistazo a su Rolex—. Te estoy dando el resto del día libre para que puedas tomar tus cosas y mudarte a la casa.

Thomas no sabía si reír o llorar. Este hombre era la personificación de cada rasgo autoritario horrible que poseía Jack, multiplicado por la arrogancia natural de O'Brien y la suposición de que la gente siempre haría lo que él decía.

—No recuerdo haber aceptado nada de esto —dijo—. ¡Estoy en Estados Unidos de vacaciones, no para trabajar como niñera!

O'Brien lo miró como si Thomas fuera una extraña criatura alienígena que hablaba un idioma que no entendía.

—Te pagaré diez mil dólares a la semana.

Una risa salió de la garganta de Thomas. Probablemente sonaba un poco histérico, pero maldita sea, nunca había conocido a un hombre que lo exasperara tanto como Dylan O'Brien.

—Debe ser agradable ser tan rico que estés dispuesto a pagarle a un chico que apenas conoces diez mil dólares a la semana por el privilegio de vivir en tu casa, comer y jugar con tu hijo.

Los labios de O'Brien se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica.

—No me digas que no estás tentado.

Thomas se rio entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que estoy tentado. Estoy en quiebra. Pero escucha, no voy a mentirle a ese pobre niño y dejarle pensar que soy su madre. Eso solo lo confundirá aún más. Ni todo el dinero del mundo me obligará a hacerlo.

—No tendrás que mentir sobre eso —dijo O'Brien, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente—. Mi hijo no es estúpido. Se dará cuenta de que no eres su madre lo suficientemente pronto solo. Es difícil pasar por alto que no tienes un par de tetas. Incluso un niño de tres años lo notaría. Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es darle una cara familiar. Será el dinero más fácil que hayas hecho jamás.

Thomas no podía discutir en contra. Pero la situación era casi ridícula: había pasado de ser un turista a ser un espía interno y pasar de ser un asistente personal a ser un niñero, todo en el lapso de diez días.

—Bien —dijo Thomas.

O'Brien asintió, luciendo sombríamente satisfecho pero no sorprendido.

Thomas de repente se preguntó cuántas veces este hombre había escuchado ‘No’ en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que el número era deprimentemente bajo.

—Le diré a Lira que te prepare una habitación junto a la de Liam —dijo O'Brien, saliendo de la habitación.

Thomas lo siguió.

—Bueno.

—Mi conductor te llevará a tu hotel y esperará mientras empacas tus cosas.

Thomas se atrapó el labio entre los dientes, dudando. No tenía sentido mentir al respecto; el conductor de O'Brien se lo diría de todos modos.

—No me estoy quedando en un hotel. Me he estado quedando en Akelion Manor.

La espalda de O'Brien se tensó. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos fríos y agudos.

—¿Akelion Manor?

Thomas encontró su mirada fijamente.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? Pensé que Damen era tu socio.

—¿Cómo conoces a los Akelios? —Dijo O'Brien, ignorando la pregunta de Thomas.

Thomas lo miró con curiosidad. Por primera vez, se preguntó si las sospechas de Damen Akelios no eran infundadas. Había algo duro en los ojos de O'Brien cuando habló de los Akelios.

—No los conocía —dijo Thomas—. Se suponía que debía quedarme en casa de sus amigos, pero tuvieron que abandonar el país y pidieron a los Akelios que me dejaran quedarme en su casa por un tiempo —Hizo una mueca—. Me robaron el pasaporte y la billetera en el aeropuerto, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar su hospitalidad.

El tenue aire de sospecha alrededor de O'Brien desapareció, reemplazado por un ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes familia? ¿No pueden ayudarte?

Thomas sonrió con pesar.

—Obviamente pueden, pero prefiero que mis hermanos no sepan que ya me las arreglé para tener problemas. Soy el bebé de la familia y todos pueden ser ridículamente sobreprotectores.

O'Brien asintió, como si eso tuviera perfecto sentido para él. Él sacó su teléfono y se lo llevó a su oído.

—Zane, lleva a mi asistente a la casa de Akelios. Espéralo mientras empaca. No, no volveré a la oficina hoy —Al finalizar la llamada, miró a Thomas, como diciendo:  _ ¿Por qué sigues aquí y no haces lo que te digo? _

Poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, Thomas se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que decirle a los Akelios que no podía hacer lo que querían. Apenas podía vigilar lo que O'Brien estaba haciendo en la oficina cuando ya no trabajaba en dicha oficina.

Para ser sincero, fue un alivio. Todo el negocio de espionaje nunca le había sentado bien. Solo esperaba que no lo consideraran un traidor por aceptar trabajar para O'Brien.

La idea hizo que Thomas frunciera el ceño cuando subió al auto.

No era que le debía a los Akelios su lealtad, no los conocía tan bien, sino que había estado en su casa durante varias semanas y le gustaban. Le caían muy bien. Lo habían ayudado cuando realmente lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no tenían la obligación de hacerlo. Entonces se sintió... un poco mal. Pero también se sintió aliviado de que no tendría que espiar, parecía tan confuso.  _ Sucio _ .

Joder, no sabía qué hacer. Junto con el plan completamente loco y aterrador de O'Brien para usarlo como una especie de pseudo-madre para su hijo, Thomas sintió ganas de enterrar su rostro en sus manos y gritar. ¿En qué se había metido?

Thomas todavía lo estaba reflexionando cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Akelios.

—Gracias, no tardaré —le dijo Thomas al conductor, saliendo.

Zane se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarrillo.

—No hay prisa. El señor O'Brien me dijo que te esperara. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Thomas sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia la casa. Cuando le preguntó a una doncella dónde estaba Laurent, le dijeron que estaba en el estudio de Damen con su esposo.

Thomas hizo una pequeña mueca. Realmente no había querido ver a Damen, Laurent era mucho menos intimidante que su esposo, pero parecía que no era el día de Thomas. Para ser sincero, aunque a Thomas le gustaban los Akelios como pareja, Damen Akelios lo desconcertaba un poco. Era un poco extraño, en realidad: Thomas se sentía bastante cómodo con O'Brien, que era tan diestro como Damen Akelios, si no más, pero algo sobre la marca de la alta presunción de O'Brien le resultaba familiar e incluso divertido, mientras que Damen lo hacía sentir pequeño y tonto.

Thomas llamó a la puerta. Sabía que no debía entrar sin tocar después de la vez que había atrapado a Damen y Laurent besándose allí.

Después de un rato, Laurent gritó:

—¡Adelante!

Thomas casi sonrió cuando vio que Laurent estaba sonrojado, su cabello despeinado, mientras que la camisa de Damen estaba mal abrochada.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo con diversión—. Pero no podía esperar. Quería decirles que me voy a mudar.

Damen frunció el ceño.

—Alexander y Magnus no volverán por unas semanas más.

—Lo sé —Thomas se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Me estoy mudando a la casa de O'Brien. Trabajando como niñero para su hijo.

Laurent y Damen lo miraron fijamente.

Para su sorpresa, Damen dijo:

—Ah. Quiere usar tu parecido con su ex esposa.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabes de su hijo?

Damen asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha habido rumores por un tiempo de que su hijo tiene deficiencia mental...

—No es así —mordió Thomas antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Damen le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Solo estoy repitiendo el rumor —dijo con calma—. No puedo dar fe de su precisión.

Thomas sintió que se sonrojaba. No sabía por qué se sentía tan protector con un niño que acababa de conocer, pero recordar los ojos grandes e inciertos de Liam y la carita de querubín hizo que algo en su corazón se apretara protectoramente.

—La gente dice que el niño estaba traumatizado por el ambiente en su familia—dijo Laurent en voz baja.

—¿Qué ambiente?

Laurent parecía incómodo.

—Dicen que la esposa de O'Brien tenía un problema de drogas —dijo—. Y que a ella le gustaba... divertirse.

Damen hizo una mueca.

—Puedes llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Laurent: _era una_ _puta_. Pero por lo que escuché, O'Brien tampoco iba a ganar ningún premio al Marido del Año. No es de extrañar que ese niño estuviera traumatizado con una crianza tan estelar.

Thomas frunció el ceño. O'Brien había dicho que Liam probablemente había quedado traumatizado por el hecho de que su madre lo abandonara en un lugar desconocido, pero tal vez vivir en un entorno tan difícil también había contribuido. De cualquier manera, pobre niño.

—¿Entonces ya no trabajarás en la oficina? —Dijo Laurent.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la nuca.

—Aparentemente no —Él sonrió con pesar—. Lo siento. Sé que prometí vigilarlo, pero...

—Todavía puedes vigilarlo —dijo Damen, clavando sus ojos oscuros en él.

—Damen —dijo Laurent bruscamente antes de darle a Thomas una mirada tímida—. Ignóralo. No tienes que hacer nada. Ahora que O'Brien es tu empleador, no podemos pedirte exactamente que lo espíes. Te pondría en una posición incómoda.

—Vigilar a alguien no es lo mismo que espiar —dijo Damen—. Agradeceríamos que nos dijeras si está haciendo algo. Eso es todo.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas, haciendo una mueca por dentro. Demasiado para sentirse aliviado—. Iré a empacar mis cosas. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Laurent asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo menciones. Y estás absolutamente invitado a venir aquí cuando quieras, Thomas.

—Gracias —dijo Thomas con una sonrisa. Realmente eran una pareja tan encantadora—. Iré a empacar ahora.

En el camino de regreso a la casa de O'Brien, Thomas reflexionó sobre la orden de solicitud de vigilar de Damen Akelios, tratando de entender por qué se sentía tan incómodo con todo el asunto.

Él no debía su lealtad a Dylan O'Brien. El hombre no había sido ni remotamente amable con él. Los Akelios eran buenas personas que le habían hecho un gran favor.

Entonces, ¿por qué todavía sentía que había cometido un error al aceptar “vigilar” a O'Brien?

🦖


	6. capítulo 6

Al final de su segunda semana como niñero de Liam, Thomas sintió que lentamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Liam no era el problema. Contrariamente a las palabras de su padre, era un niño encantador y callado, al menos era encantador y callado cuando no se aferraba a la pierna de Thomas y provocaba un ataque cada vez que Thomas intentaba salir de la habitación. Era más que un poco incómodo, pero era algo que había estado mejorando lentamente a medida que la segunda semana llegaba a su fin: Liam ahora parecía tomar la partida de Thomas solo con un labio inferior tembloroso y ojos grandes y tristes. Aunque esa mirada hizo que el pecho de Thomas se apretara con una culpa ilógica, todavía era una mejora con respecto al llanto histérico, por lo que Thomas lo tomó como un progreso alentador.

No, Liam no era el problema. Su padre lo era. 

O'Brien todavía lo  _ miraba _ . No tan obviamente como solía hacerlo, pero con mucha más atención de lo normal. Y como ahora no lo estaba evaluando como una futura niñera para su hijo, Thomas no sabía cuál demonios era el trato del tipo. Thomas obtenía un respiro de la extraña mirada solo cuando O'Brien estaba en el trabajo.

—Mira, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? —Thomas finalmente estalló un día.

Estaban en la sala de juegos de Liam, y O'Brien supuestamente estaba mirando a su hijo jugar con Thomas, excepto que su mirada desconcertante estaba centrada principalmente en Thomas. Lo hizo sentirse... extrañamente cohibido. No podía concentrarse en Liam en absoluto, muy consciente de la atención de O'Brien en él.

O'Brien levantó una ceja.

—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Dijo Thomas, manteniendo su voz baja por el bien de Liam. Al niño no le gustaban las voces elevadas—. ¿En qué mundo es normal mirar al niñero de tu hijo como un imbécil?

—En el mundo en el que le pago al niñero diez mil dólares a la semana —dijo O'Brien, con la voz muy seca.

—Acepté ser el niñero de Liam, no un objeto para mirar boquiabierto.

Los ojos mieles lo miraron perezosamente.

—Por diez mil dólares a la semana, serás lo que yo quiero que seas.

Thomas lo miró por un momento antes de reírse.

—Justo cuando comencé a pensar que no podías ser más insoportablemente mandón, me demuestras que estoy equivocado de nuevo.

Liam emitió un sonido exigente y Thomas desvió la mirada del padre al hijo. Liam había destruido la torre de bloques que habían construido, y parecía que quería construirla de nuevo, o más bien, quería que Thomas la construyera.

—También puedes construirla tú mismo, amiguito —dijo Thomas, pasando los dedos por el cabello suave del niño y sonriéndole.

Liam sacudió la cabeza, algo terco en su expresión, pero permaneció en silencio.

Thomas trató de no fruncir el ceño. A pesar de todo el progreso alentador en el comportamiento de Liam durante la semana pasada, todavía no había dicho una palabra después de decir la palabra “ma-ma”. Thomas estaba bastante seguro de que el niño entendía bien el habla; hablar era algo completamente distinto.

—Tienes una cara interesante. Por eso te miro.

Parpadeando confundido, Thomas miró a O'Brien. Como era de esperar, encontró a O'Brien ya mirándolo.

—¿Una cara interesante? ¿Estamos hablando de mi parecido con tu ex esposa otra vez?

O'Brien sacudió la cabeza.

—El parecido es en realidad superficial —dijo, escudriñando la cara de Thomas—. Su rostro es hermoso, pero sus rasgos son perfectos, aburridos. El tuyo no lo es. En ciertos ángulos, tu cara se ve muy aguda, casi fea, pero luego giras la cabeza un poco y se ve ridículamente bonita. Es realmente fascinante. Me dan ganas de...

—¿Qué? —Dijo Thomas cuando O'Brien se había apagado.

—Quiero dibujarte —dijo O'Brien, su mirada aún fija en la cara de Thomas.

Thomas lo miró asombrado.

—¿Eres un artista?

O'Brien resopló una carcajada.

—Apenas. Pero a veces dibujo. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? ¿No puedo tener un pasatiempo?

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo Thomas, construyendo la torre nuevamente—. Pero los multimillonarios generalmente tienen pasatiempos como dormir o beber.

Había diversión en esos ojos mieles ahora.

—¿Y cuántos multimillonarios has conocido?

Thomas se rió.

—Está bien, tienes un punto. Solo tú y Damen Akelios, en realidad, pero tampoco encaja con el estereotipo.

No pudo evitar notar que los ojos de O'Brien se volvieron significativamente más fríos ante la mención de Akelios.

Thomas se preguntaba si realmente tuvo el descaro de preguntarle a su empleador cuando O'Brien dijo:

—Quiero dibujarte.

Thomas arrugó la nariz.

—¿Tendré que quedarme quieto durante horas? Si es así, será un poco difícil para mí.

—No tendrás que quedarte quieto. Solo déjame mirarte.

Thomas se rió entre dientes.  _ Lo has estado haciendo de todos modos. _ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. Mientras no quieras dibujarme desnudo o algo así. 

Los labios de O'Brien se torcieron.

—No estoy interesado en verte desnudo, Thomas.

Thomas sonrió, batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente.

—Pensé que era ' _ ridículamente bonito _ ' —Una parte de él, una parte muy distante de él que actualmente no estaba ocupada coqueteando con el idiota de jefe, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verme desnudo?

—Muy seguro —dijo O'Brien con ironía—. Soy heterosexual.

—Bien por ti —dijo Thomas—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ser hetero con el arte? ¿No te puede interesar dibujar a personas desnudas como artista?

O'Brien resopló.

—Personalmente, creo que los artistas a los que les gusta dibujar personas desnudas solo lo usan como una excusa para mirar a los modelos. Dibujas algo que te interesa y te inspira. El arte no puede ser impersonal y objetivo.

—Acabas de acusar a cientos de grandes artistas de ser pervertidos lujuriosos.

O'Brien se encogió de hombros.

—No necesariamente pervertidos lujuriosos, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué Tiziano seguía pintando a mujeres con cabello castaño anaranjado? No porque las haya encontrado objetivamente interesantes.

Thomas se rió.

—Está bien, digas lo que digas. No voy a discutir contigo por el simple hecho de discutir cuando no entiendo nada sobre arte.

En ese momento, Liam lanzó un grito de guerra y destruyó la torre casi terminada nuevamente, para exasperación de Thomas.

—Liam —dijo.

El chico sonrió, ojos mieles muy abiertos y llenos de alegría.

Thomas no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. El niño era tan adorable; era imposible estar molesto con él.

O'Brien se aclaró la garganta. Se puso de pie, mirando su reloj.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina, pero volveré por la tarde.

Espérame en el ala derecha del tercer piso. Tengo una especie de estudio allí.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas y observó a O'Brien acercarse tentativamente a su hijo.

—Adiós, Liam —dijo, su voz significativamente más suave que su tono intransigente habitual.

Liam le dirigió a su padre una mirada que era una mezcla de timidez y aprensión antes de volver rápidamente a sus juguetes y actuar como si su padre no estuviera allí.

Un profundo surco apareció entre las cejas de O'Brien. Haciendo una mueca, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Thomas se sintió un poco mal por él.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Liam, el niño estaba observando el lugar donde su padre acababa de estar con una expresión extraña en su rostro de querubín.

—Deberías ser más amable con tu papá —dijo Thomas—. Lo está intentando.

Liam lo miró y luego volvió a mirar sus juguetes.

Thomas lo miró sin impresionar.

—Sé que me entiendes, chico.

Todavía sin reacción.

Thomas suspiró. A veces se sentía tan fuera de sí con Liam que no estaba seguro de por qué O'Brien le estaba pagando.

🦖

Después de que Liam finalmente se durmiera a última hora de la tarde, Thomas dejó a una doncella al lado del niño y se dirigió al ala derecha de la mansión.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar cuando finalmente encontró “una especie de estudio” de O'Brien.

Solo un pasatiempo, cierto, pensó Thomas mientras miraba alrededor del estudio bien iluminado y bien equipado, que a muchos artistas serios les encantaría.

Pero, de nuevo, con el dinero y los recursos de O'Brien, podría más que permitirse el lujo de satisfacer todos sus caprichos, incluso si no fuera en serio.

Thomas miró a su alrededor con curiosidad antes de dejarse caer en el cómodo sofá, dispuesto a esperar. Aunque O'Brien dijo que volvería por la tarde, Thomas no estaba sorprendido de que todavía no hubiera llegado, sabía de primera mano cuánto trabajo tenía O'Brien. Francamente, Thomas estaba un poco sorprendido de que el hombre pasara gran parte de su apretada agenda con su hijo. Parecía fuera de lugar para un hombre tan importante y frío, pero, de nuevo, ¿qué sabía Thomas acerca de ser padre?

Bostezando, Thomas se estiró en el sofá y sacó su teléfono. También podría responder a los mensajes de texto de sus hermanos mientras esperaba.

Ni siquiera notó quedarse dormido.

🦖


	7. capítulo 7

Dylan O'Brien no había estado tan irritado en mucho tiempo.

Pasó una mano frustrada por su cabello y luego por su cuello, aliviando las tensiones ahí, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que servía como estudio cada vez que la picazón por dibujar se hacía imposible de ignorar.

Él era un hombre ocupado. Siempre parecía que no tenía suficientes horas en el día. El arte era una pérdida inútil e improductiva de su tiempo. Pero a veces la picazón por dibujar se volvía demasiado molesta y comenzaba a obstaculizar su productividad, por lo que tuvo que darse el gusto. Cuanto antes se entregara a su última fijación, antes podría volver a trabajar.

Dylan entró en el estudio y se detuvo abruptamente.

Thomas estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Dylan se acercó, aflojándose y luego quitándose la corbata. También se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó caer sobre la silla descuidadamente, con los ojos fijos en el joven, un niño, realmente, roncando suavemente en el sofá de cuero.

Thomas estaba acostado sobre su vientre, su rostro vuelto hacia Dylan. Su teléfono estaba en el suelo junto a su mano.

Dylan se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se arremangó. Sabía que debería haberse cambiado, pero se sentía demasiado impaciente para eso. Cogió un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Thomas y rápidamente comenzó a dibujar, mirando de vez en cuando al chico.

Unos minutos más tarde, arrancó la página y la convirtió en una bola.

El segundo boceto fue incluso peor que el primero y rápidamente lo tiró a la papelera.

Dylan comenzó un tercero, pero el problema persistía: aunque técnicamente el parecido con Thomas era inconfundible, el bosquejo no pudo capturar la escurridiza cualidad sobre él que había hecho que Dylan quisiera dibujarlo en primer lugar.

Suspirando con los dientes apretados, Dylan arrojó el boceto a la papelera también.

Miró al joven dormido, su irritación aumentaba. Su mirada recorrió el rostro pacífico de Thomas, observando cada detalle. A veces no podía creer que había pensado que Thomas se parecía a Regina. La semejanza con Regina todavía estaba allí, por supuesto, pero Dylan había dejado de notarla hace un tiempo. En realidad no podía recordar la última vez que miró a Thomas y vio a su ex esposa. Parecía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el chico, menos se parecía a Regina. Objetivamente, Regina era más hermosa, pero su rostro carecía de la personalidad que Thomas tenía en abundancia. La comparación más cercana que Dylan pudo pensar fue la diferencia entre una obra de arte de un gran artista y una copia pobre hecha por un aficionado que no logró capturar la esencia de la obra de arte original.

Si Thomas se parecía exactamente a Regina, no querría dibujarlo. Dylan nunca había estado interesado en dibujar a su esposa. Él la había esbozado varias veces, por supuesto, cuando ella lo convenció, pero nunca se había obsesionado con dibujarla como sí estaba obsesionado con dibujar a este chico británico. Eso había sido lo único bueno de ella.

Thomas murmuró algo adormilado y se giró hacia su otro lado, dejando a Dylan mirando su exuberante cabello ricamente coloreado. Le picaban los dedos para pintar e intentar obtener el color de cabello correcto, lo cual era extraño para él. Raramente pintaba, generalmente satisfecho con bocetos en blanco y negro.

Todo sobre su fijación por este chico era jodidamente extraño, punto.

—Thomas —dijo.

Thomas se levantó y casi cayó al suelo en su prisa por sentarse. Los ojos marrones parpadearon hacia Dylan adormilados antes de mirar a su alrededor, como si ahora se diera cuenta de dónde estaba.

—Oh. Me quedé dormido —dijo antes de que sus ojos volvieran a Dylan, ahora más alerta.

Tenía una cara tan extraña, pensó Dylan, mirándolo con suprema irritación pero incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Esa cara era un estudio de contradicciones: las cejas delgadas y casi marrones de Thomas contrastaban con sus hermosos ojos oscuros, su hermoso cabello y sus rasgos casi delicados. Su débil rastrojo marrón claro era un contraste sorprendente con sus suaves labios rosados. Ese rostro podría verse como un suave y extraño en un momento, e increíblemente encantador cuando uno lo mira un poco más.

Dylan volvió a mirar su cuaderno de bocetos y comenzó a dibujar otra vez. Tal vez debería intentar... Sí, así...

—Hola a ti también —dijo Thomas, bostezando—. Mi día estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar.

Dylan no sabía por qué dejó que el chico fuera tan descarado con él. Cualquier otro empleado suyo ni siquiera soñaría con actuar así en sus narices. Thomas se sentía demasiado cómodo a su alrededor, lo que era... desconcertante. Dylan nunca le había dado a Thomas una razón para pensar que sería aceptable comportarse de esta manera.

Volvió a mirar a su modelo y encontró a Thomas mirando sus manos con una expresión extraña.

—¿Qué? —Dylan dijo, su atención nuevamente en el boceto.

Si bien la cara de Thomas todavía no era del todo correcta, era mejor que sus intentos anteriores.

—Creo que me siento atraído por ti.

El lápiz de Dylan se congeló.

Alzó la mirada.

Thomas se mordía el labio. Parecía... desconcertado.

—No soy gay —dijo Dylan.

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco —Él hizo una mueca graciosa—. Quiero decir, pensé que no era gay. Pensé que era asexual, en realidad. Pero querer lamerte los antebrazos probablemente significa que no lo soy —Sonrió, luciendo desconcertado e intrigado, como si no le hubiera dicho a su jefe que quería lamerle los antebrazos. Qué mierda, en serio.

—¿Siempre eres tan raro o solo estoy recibiendo un tratamiento especial? —Dijo Dylan, aplastando el impulso inapropiado de reír.

Thomas arrugó la nariz. Se veía asquerosamente adorable. Un joven de veinte años no debería verse adorable, qué demonios.

—No creo que sea tan raro —dijo Thomas—. Solo digo lo que pienso. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Podría estar un poco mal cuando le dices a tu empleador que quieres lamerle los antebrazos.

Thomas se rió.

—Lo siento, solo estoy confundido, supongo. La atracción es un sentimiento muy extraño para mí.

Dylan lo miró fijamente.

—¿Nunca has tenido sexo?

—Sí he tenido —dijo Thomas, haciendo una mueca—. Algo así. Sí y no. Pero nunca fui... verás, eran objetivamente guapos. Pero nunca he mirado a una persona y quise poner mi boca sobre ella, ¿sabes? Es como... Quería sexo en  _ teoría _ , pero tan pronto como me desnudaba delante de alguien, realmente no quería tocarlo. Me sentí incómodo más que nada —Una mirada de frustración apareció en el rostro de Thomas—. ¿Estoy teniendo sentido? De todos modos, nunca entendí el alboroto sobre el sexo, para ser honesto. Se sentía como una tarea estresante cada vez que trataba de follar a alguien —Él sonrió con ironía—. Pero tal vez no soy gay. Tal vez solo tengo un extraño fetiche por los antebrazos. Eso puede ser una cosa, ¿verdad?

—Eres ridículo —dijo Dylan, dibujando la boca de Thomas. La forma estaba un poco apagada...

Estudió el original con atención. Una lengua rosa emergió para lamer la esquina de la boca.

—¿Tienes que mirarme los labios? No estás ayudando, lo sabes.

—Pensé que solo tenías un fetiche por los antebrazos —dijo Dylan, sonriendo débilmente.

—Bueno, digamos que parece cada vez más improbable — dijo Thomas con la risa en su voz—. ¿Puedo chuparte la polla?

La mirada de Dylan se levantó de golpe.

Thomas encontró su mirada de frente.

—¿Solo como un experimento, para ver si realmente me gusta? —Él se rió—. ¿Qué? ¿Muy raro?

Dylan volvió sus ojos al bosquejo a medio terminar.

—Voy a fingir que no tuvimos esta conversación.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tipo rechaza una mamada?

Dylan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Toda la conversación sería divertida si no fuera tan exasperante.

—Soy heterosexual, y no me siento en absoluto atraído por ti.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo? —Dijo Thomas—. Una boca es una boca, ¿no?

—No realmente. Soy muy selectivo sobre dónde coloco mi polla, y la boca de un hombre no es de mi elección.

—Así que eres homofóbico —dijo Thomas con un suspiro—. Pensé que podrías serlo, pero esperaba que no lo fueras. Ahora me siento un poco mal por seguir queriendo chuparte la polla.

Joder, esto era ridículo.

—En primer lugar, no soy homofóbico —dijo Dylan—. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. No querer tener sexo con un hombre no me hace homofóbico.

—No te gustan los Akelios.

Dylan volvió a mirar el boceto.

—No es por eso que no me gustan —dijo de manera uniforme.

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Thomas sobre él.

—¿Por qué no te gustan, entonces?

—Eso no es de tu interés.

Thomas lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Y en segundo lugar?

—¿Perdón?

—Dijiste, 'en primer lugar'. Eso significa que hay un segundo punto.

—Segundo, nunca debes decirle a tu jefe que quieres chuparle la polla. Eso te habría despedido si tuvieras otro empleador. No todos son tan indulgentes como yo.

Thomas resopló.

—Indulgente no es la palabra que usaría para describirte. Y no soy estúpido. Nunca diría algo así si tuviera otro jefe. Te lo dije porque sabía que no me despedirías por algo así.

Dylan lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Thomas ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Creo que te conozco bastante bien en este punto. Eres muy parecido a mi hermano mayor: malditamente mandón, pero en realidad bastante suave por dentro —Thomas arrugó la nariz con curiosidad—. Bueno, él no es tan arrogante como tú, pero mi punto es válido.

Dylan casi se rió. El chico no tenía idea.

—No soy 'suave'. La única razón por la que todavía tienes tu trabajo es porque mi hijo te necesita.

Los labios de Thomas se torcieron, sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

—Eso solo prueba mi punto, ¿no?

Dylan lo miró con expresión pellizcada.

—Cuidar a mi hijo apenas me hace suave.

Para su sorpresa, Thomas asintió.

—Lo sé. Yo solo... —Él sonrió tímidamente—. Es difícil explicar por qué me siento tan cómodo contigo, en realidad. Simplemente lo hago. Si te hace sentir mejor, la mayoría de la gente en la oficina parecía pensar que eras muy intimidante. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Sigue sonriendo de esa manera —Pasando a una nueva página en su cuaderno de bocetos, Dylan rápidamente comenzó a dibujar. Sí, los labios de Thomas se veían un poco más delgados cuando sonreía, y había un hoyuelo apenas perceptible en la esquina derecha...

Thomas se rió.

—¿Qué? No puedo obligarme a seguir sonriendo solo porque tú lo dices.

—¿Por qué no?

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que naciste en el siglo equivocado, amigo. Conozco lores de verdad que son menos prepotentes que tú. Debe haber algo mal conmigo para que me parezcas atractivo.

Dylan resopló una carcajada.

—Deja de flirtear. No me interesa.

Thomas dio un suspiro exagerado.

—Figúrate, la única persona que me atrajo no está interesada en mí. Simplemente mi suerte, supongo.

Aunque estaba sonriendo, Dylan pudo ver algo así como un verdadero desánimo en el lenguaje corporal de Thomas. Thomas estaba... molesto. Realmente molesto, no importa cuán brillantemente sonriera.

Dylan apretó la mandíbula, sin saber por qué de repente sintió que había pateado a un cachorro.

—¿De verdad estás de mal humor porque no te dejo chuparme la polla?

Thomas se acarició los nudillos contra los labios y ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy de mal humor —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Pero no se trata de no poder chuparte la polla. Con toda seriedad, no esperaba que me dejaras hacerlo, entiendo que eres heterosexual, y odiaría ser ese tipo, el tipo agresivo que no puede aceptar un no por respuesta. Es solo que... —Sus cejas se fruncieron, su sonrisa desapareció—. Mi sexualidad siempre me ha confundido. Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que soy, y me hubiera gustado saber si realmente me atraes o simplemente me lo imagino.

—¿Cómo puedes imaginarlo? O te atrae alguien o no lo hace.

—Conmigo no es así —dijo Thomas, con los labios torcidos—. Pensé que me atraían las personas con las que intenté tener relaciones sexuales, pero bueno, me equivoqué. Tan pronto como desapareció la ropa, todo lo que sentí fue incomodidad y la necesidad de huir —Dos manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas—. Ni siquiera pude tener una erección.

Dylan dejó a un lado su cuaderno de dibujo y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Has visto a un médico?

Thomas lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy impotente —dijo con rigidez—. Puedo masturbarme.

—¿Has visto a un médico? —Dylan repitió.

—Sí —dijo Thomas, desviando la mirada—. Estoy sano. No hay nada malo conmigo físicamente. El médico afirmó que lo más probable es que todo esté en mi cabeza: que estaba demasiado nervioso durante mi primera vez, y luego ese fracaso me estresaba cada vez que intentaba tener relaciones sexuales nuevamente. Eso o soy realmente asexual, tal vez demisexual.

—¿Has hablado de eso con alguien?

Thomas sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi familia. He estado pensando en decirles a mis hermanos que probablemente soy asexual, pero... Pero ahora me siento tan raro contigo. Y ya no estoy seguro de qué demonios pensar —Sus hombros se hundieron, sus labios fruncidos en un puchero, cada línea de su cuerpo irradiaba derrota. Parecía pequeño, desconcertado y perdido.

Los labios de Dylan se adelgazaron. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era su problema. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía motivos para sentirse protector con este ridículo y extraño chico británico sin filtro de cerebro a boca.

No sirvió. No le gustaba ver a Thomas molesto. Esa mirada de cachorro pateado en la cara de Thomas era extremadamente irritante.

—Ven aquí —dijo Dylan.

Thomas parpadeó desconcertado, pero por una vez, no lo contradijo e hizo lo que le dijeron.

—¿Qué? —Dijo, deteniéndose frente al sillón de Dylan.

—Siéntate —dijo Dylan.

La boca de Thomas funcionó silenciosamente por un momento mientras miraba entre la cara de Dylan y su regazo.

—¿En tu regazo?

Dylan asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay maneras de averiguar si lo que sientes es atracción sin chuparme la polla —dijo Dylan secamente—. Siéntate.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Thomas subió a su regazo. Al principio fue extremadamente incómodo, con Thomas moviéndose y retorciéndose hasta que Dylan finalmente se cansó de verlo y colocó al chico para su satisfacción. Thomas se quedó quieto por un momento antes de hundirse contra el pecho de Dylan y poner su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Dylan miró por encima de su hombro a la pared opuesta, preguntándose cuándo se había convertido esto en su vida. Tenía a otro hombre en su regazo. Si bien Thomas no pesaba mucho, era un poco más pesado que cualquier mujer que se hubiera sentado en su regazo. Pero no se sintió incómodo. La forma en que encajaba contra él... había algo inexplicablemente agradable al respecto.

—¿Quieres huir ya? —Dijo Dylan, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Thomas.

Thomas estaba muy callado. Luego se movió, hasta que su nariz se presionó contra el costado del cuello de Dylan.

—Nop. Se siente bien —Inhaló temblorosamente—. Me encanta cómo hueles.

Tenía a otro chico acariciando su cuello. No se sentía tan desagradable como Dylan había esperado.

Dylan pasó los dedos por el cabello de Thomas y sintió que el cuerpo de Thomas se volvía completamente flexible, suave y relajado.

Thomas respiraba de manera desigual, frotando su rostro contra la garganta de Dylan como un gatito cariñoso y descuidado. Si fuera un gatito, probablemente ronronearía, pensó Dylan, divertido.

—Quiero más —susurró Thomas, sonando sorprendido—. Quiero lamer tu manzana de Adán. ¿Puedo?

Una vez más, Dylan se preguntó cómo se había esto convertido en su vida. Él era heterosexual. Tan recto como el que más. Cualquier otro hombre habría sido golpeado por esta mierda, pero este chico ridículo lo hizo increíblemente indulgente. Thomas tenía razón: realmente se estaba volviendo suave.

—Adelante —dijo Dylan con un suspiro.

Algo húmedo y suave se presionó contra su cuello. La lengua de Thomas. Y luego había labios y dientes.

—Thomas —gruñó Dylan.

—Lo siento —murmuró Thomas, lamiendo el lugar que acababa de chupar y retorciéndose más cerca de él—. No sé lo que me pasó. Yo solo quería…

Dylan dijo con ironía:

—Creo que podemos concluir con seguridad que no eres realmente asexual.

—Pero todavía no estoy duro —dijo Thomas conversacionalmente.

Maldito infierno.

Dylan apretó los dientes.

—No eres un adolescente — _ Por poco _ —. No tienes que ponerte duro con algo tan inocente como esto.

—Supongo —dijo Thomas. Sonaba poco convencido.

Dylan lanzó un suspiro.

—Bien. Probemos algo más —Deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Thomas y dejó que se deslizara sobre la suave extensión de la espalda de Thomas.

Thomas hizo un pequeño sonido.

—Tienes manos increíbles —murmuró contra el cuello de Dylan—. Se sienten bien.

—¿Todavía no estás duro? —Dijo Dylan, incapaz de creer que realmente estuvieran teniendo esta conversación. Era un sentimiento que tenía con demasiada frecuencia alrededor de Thomas.

—Nop. Tendrás que esforzarte más duro —Thomas se rió de su propio juego de palabras.

Los labios de Dylan se torcieron.

—Eres un niño —Pero deslizó su mano alrededor de la caja torácica de Thomas hasta que su pulgar rozó una pezón. ¿Todavía nada?

Thomas contuvo el aliento.

—Hazlo otra vez.

El pulgar de Dylan volvió a tocar el pezón, acariciándolo ligeramente. Lo sintió endurecer bajo su tacto.

—Oh —dijo Thomas, sin aliento, antes de quitarse la camiseta—. Más.

Dylan miró su pecho desnudo por un momento, estaba tonificado, suave y muy masculino, antes de levantar su otra mano también. Jugó con esos pezones duros sin hacer mucho y observó cómo, gradualmente, Thomas se desmoronaba. La vista era fascinante: los ojos oscuros de Thomas se vidriaron lentamente, un rubor se extendió por su rostro y sus labios se abrieron mientras respiraba inestablemente.

La mirada de Thomas parecía desgarrada entre la cara de Dylan y los dedos de Dylan sobre sus propios pezones.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, Dylan?

Dylan. Nunca había pensado que su nombre pudiera sonar así. Él asintió.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Thomas lo miró con una mezcla de timidez,  _ confianza  _ y desenfreno.

—¿Puedes chuparlos un poco? ¿Solo un poco?

Como en un sueño, Dylan se encontró asintiendo.  _ Lo que quieras. _

Levantó al chico, poniéndolo a horcajadas sobre su regazo para que su pecho estuviera más cerca de la boca de Dylan. Él inclinó la cabeza y se llevó un pequeño pezón a la boca.

Thomas  _ gimió _ , sus dedos estaban enterrados en el cabello de Dylan.

—Joder, más.

Dylan obedeció. Chupó y lamió los pezones de Thomas, alternando entre ellos, y sintió a Thomas sacudirse en sus brazos, los gemidos bajos de Thomas el único sonido en la habitación.

Muy pronto, Thomas comenzó a retorcerse contra su boca. Había un bulto inconfundible contra el estómago de Dylan. Cuando Dylan miró hacia abajo, pudo ver la cabeza de la polla de Thomas marcándose bajo sus pantalones. La vista era extraña y obscena, pero extrañamente difícil de no mirar.

Dylan supuso que el experimento fue exitoso; ahora no había ninguna duda de que Thomas no era asexual. Debería detenerse y alejarlo. Pero sería cruel detenerse cuando Thomas claramente se estaba divirtiendo, susurrando Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, por favor, entre gemidos entrecortados y apretando el cabello de Dylan en su mano.

También acarició su ego; Dylan no pudo negarlo. Así que continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones rosados de Thomas, permitiendo que el joven se apretara contra su estómago, los gemidos de Thomas lo estimulaban. _ Oh dios, oh dios, por favor, Dylan. _

No fue del todo una sorpresa cuando Thomas de repente se tensó contra él, su mano agarró el cabello de Dylan, y se corrió con un gemido.

Dylan hizo una mueca ante la sensación húmeda. Pensó, no sin humor, que realmente debería haberse cambiado antes de venir aquí.

—Gracias —dijo Thomas por fin, todavía sonando un poco sin aliento pero más como él. Besó la mejilla de Dylan—. Eres el mejor jefe que he tenido.

Dylan resopló, empujándolo suavemente de su regazo.

—¿Y cuántos jefes has tenido?

Thomas sonrió con picardía.

—Uno —Hizo una mueca, mirándose a sí mismo—. Asqueroso. Necesito darme una ducha. Y Liam probablemente ya despertó —Echó un vistazo al cuaderno de dibujo. —¿Terminamos?

—Por hoy, sí —dijo Dylan, muy sorprendido por lo no incómodo que se sentía.

Thomas le dirigió una sonrisa tímida en la puerta.

—Deberías cambiarte. Perdón por esa camisa. Te queda bien —Y luego se fue.

Dylan se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y se la quitó, preguntándose por qué no estaba siendo raro por el asunto.

Se quitó el pensamiento y se dirigió al baño contiguo. Si no se sentía incómodo, no iba a encontrar razones por las que debería estarlo.

Además, había sido un favor único para un chico confundido, así que no tenía sentido detenerse en eso.

Solo una vez.

🦖


	8. capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en una escena smutesca estará el dinosaurio junto un par de medias como aviso, tanto al inicio como al final🦖🧦  
> aunque creo que en el cap anterior también había una pero no le puse advertencia, bueno, luego reviso jsjs

Thomas nunca había pensado que era posible caer en la amistad con un hombre como Dylan, pero eso era exactamente lo que pasaba entre ellos.

“Ellos” siendo Dylan y él.

O'Brien ya no era O'Brien. Él era Dylan. Era difícil pensar en él como O'Brien después de que el hombre le había dado el primer orgasmo en la vida de Thomas: el primer orgasmo con otra persona.

No es que todo esto hiciera que su sexualidad fuera menos confusa, pero una cosa estaba clara: no era asexual. Había querido a Dylan, quería sus manos y boca sobre su cuerpo.

Todavía lo hacía.

Esperaba que Dylan no lo supiera; odiaría arruinar la compañía confusamente fácil entre ellos con su lujuria inapropiada. Thomas sabía que Dylan era heterosexual. Dylan lo había tocado como un favor, nada más. Querer más sería simplemente codicioso.

El problema era... El problema era que Thomas comenzaba a darse cuenta de por qué la gente le daba tanta importancia al sexo. Como había probado lo bueno que podía ser tener un orgasmo con otra persona, lo quería otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Se sentía como si no tuviera nada más que pensamientos sucios cada vez que su mirada caía en la boca firme de Dylan, sus pezones se endurecían y ansiaban ser tocados, succionados, de nuevo.

Thomas nunca se había masturbado tanto en su vida.

Afortunadamente, nadie conocía sus pensamientos sucios. Al menos esperaba que Dylan no lo supiera.

—Liam me sonrió hoy —dijo Dylan de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Thomas giró la cabeza y miró al hombre mayor a su lado. Dylan llevaba una camiseta negra que abrazaba su torso musculoso y un par de jeans oscuros. La apariencia era casual, pero de alguna manera, Dylan todavía no se veía casual. Se veía demasiado bien para pasar el rato en casa frente al televisor. Pero, de nuevo, Thomas estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Dylan O'Brien no parecía nada más que apetitoso a todas horas del día. Era el hombre, no la ropa. Incluso el vello facial de Dylan que había ido más allá de un rastrojo y estaba en camino hacia el territorio de la barba no lo hacía parecer descuidado; solo acentuaba su fuerte mandíbula y la miel de sus ojos. Thomas siempre había envidiado a los hombres así: aquellos que podían verse bien sin esfuerzo y con estilo sin intentarlo.

—¿Lo hizo? —Dijo tardíamente, un poco avergonzado de que estuviera tan distraído por algo tan superficial como la buena apariencia.

Dylan asintió, sus ojos en la televisión. Sus labios se torcieron.

—Pero luego se escapó cuando intenté jugar con él, así que supongo que no significó mucho.

Thomas sintió una punzada de simpatía.

Golpeó a Dylan sobre su duro estómago.

—Hey, nada de eso —dijo—. Si él te sonrió, realmente es algo para celebrar. Es progreso.

Dylan giró la cabeza, una mirada irónica en su rostro.

—No necesitas consolarme, Thomas. Soy un hombre adulto y soy perfectamente consciente de que es mi culpa.

—¿En qué manera?

—Yo tengo la culpa de su forma de actuar ahora —dijo Dylan—. Regina y yo... solíamos gritar y pelear mucho frente a él, y a veces esas peleas se volvieron realmente feas —Él sonrió con pesar. No llegó a sus ojos—. No soy bueno para controlar mi ira. Me dejo llevar. No me mires así, nunca la golpeé, pero... —Dylan hizo una mueca—. Me han dicho que puedo ser muy cruel verbalmente cuando estoy enojado, y probablemente sea cierto. La reduje a lágrimas innumerables veces. Liam era demasiado joven para entender lo que se decía, definitivamente demasiado joven para comprender que su madre no era una víctima irreprochable, pero probablemente se veía así para un niño pequeño. No es de extrañar que me tenga miedo.

—Oh —dijo Thomas, bajando la mirada. Parpadeó confundido, dándose cuenta de que había estado trazando la forma de los impresionantes abdominales de Dylan a través de su camiseta.

Sin saber qué decir a las palabras de Dylan, Thomas dijo lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Cómo logras tener un paquete de seis como este cuando pasas tanto tiempo detrás de tu escritorio? Es extraño, y realmente injusto.

—Buenos genes —dijo Dylan con una mirada altiva que no tenía derecho a ser tan atractiva.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda —dijo Thomas, trazando los músculos duros con su dedo—. Es una mierda que digas que has conseguido este paquete de seis al nacer como O'Brien.

—Esa no es forma de hablar con tu jefe —dijo Dylan, pero sus ojos mieles reían—. Y toquetear a tu jefe tampoco está exactamente bien. 

Thomas abrió mucho los ojos y puso su cara más inocente.

—¡Pero ni siquiera puse mi mano debajo de tu camisa!

Dylan rió.

—Eres un desvergonzado.

—Solo porque me dejaste escapar —dijo Thomas con una sonrisa, mirando a Dylan a los ojos. Se sentía tan cómodo con Dylan, como se sentía cómodo solo con sus hermanos, aunque la comparación era... asquerosa, considerando todo.

Joder, tal vez necesitaba un terapeuta. Debe haber algo malo en sentirse atraído por un hombre que tenía maneras tan similares a su propio hermano mayor. Freud probablemente tendría un día de campo con él.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Dylan, muy perceptivo.

Thomas hizo una mueca.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es bastante turbio que me pueda atraer un hombre que comparte tantos rasgos comunes con mi hermano mayor.

Dylan no se rió de él. Parecía considerarlo realmente en serio antes de hablar.

—Creo que he leído en alguna parte que las mujeres a menudo terminan casándose con hombres que se parecen a sus padres, y los hombres a menudo terminan casándose con mujeres que les recuerdan a sus madres. No significa nada asqueroso. Si amas a alguien, normalmente piensas que sus rasgos son buenos y atractivos. ¿No dijiste que Jack prácticamente te crió?

Thomas asintió, más que un poco aliviado. Eso tenía sentido.

Era bueno saber que no estaba secretamente metido en el incesto ni nada asqueroso como eso. Aparentemente, Jack le había lavado el cerebro al pensar que una actitud dominante era un buen rasgo en un hombre.

—Creo... creo que el hecho de que compartas algunos rasgos de personalidad con Jack es la razón por la que me siento tan cómodo contigo. Pero está separado de la atracción sexual. ¿Quizás el hecho de que me sienta tan cómodo contigo solo me hace relajarme y sentir la atracción sin querer huir? —Thomas se rió entre dientes, un poco cohibido—. No tengo mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

Dylan sonrió levemente.

—Raramente lo haces.

—¡Hey! —Dijo Thomas con un puchero exagerado.

Dylan sonrió más, golpeando a Thomas en la nariz con el dedo.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan tierno, o te habría despedido hace mucho tiempo por acoso sexual.

Thomas le sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me despedirás si realmente meto mi mano debajo de tu camisa? Realmente quiero meter la mano debajo de la camisa.

Dylan miró al techo.

—No sé por qué aguanto esto.

—Te gusto —dijo Thomas, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Dylan no lo negó.

—Eres divertido, supongo —dijo Dylan.

—Te gusto; no lo niegues —dijo Thomas, levantando la camisa de Dylan para mirar sus abdominales. Silbó un poco—. Agradable.

—Nunca me había sentido tan objetivado en mi vida —dijo Dylan con ironía—. ¿Quieres tocar? No seas tímido.

Thomas se echó a reír e hizo exactamente eso. Acarició el estómago plano y musculoso de Dylan, fascinado por el calor, la firmeza y la textura. Sus dedos trazaron los músculos duros antes de moverse hacia el rastro de vello oscuro que desapareció en la cintura de Dylan. Se humedeció los labios secos.

—¿Sería demasiado extraño si pongo mi boca aquí? —Dijo, acariciando el rastro de vellos de Dylan. Sintió los músculos de Dylan contraerse bajo su toque.

—Eres increíble.

Thomas levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Lo soy? —Dijo, mirando a los ojos de Dylan. Joder, incluso después de un mes de exposición, la mirada de Dylan O'Brien seguía siendo increíblemente dura para no sentirse atraído. Estar cerca de él siempre se sintió como un tirón gravitacional—. Lo siento. Esto es tan nuevo para mí, querer tocar a alguien. Probablemente estoy siendo un bicho raro al respecto.

La expresión de Dylan se volvió algo pellizcada.

—Por el amor de diablos, deja de poner esa cara.

—¿Qué cara? —Dijo Thomas, ladeando la cabeza.

La mandíbula de Dylan se apretó.

—La que estabas haciendo. Bien. Adelante. Seré tu rata de laboratorio.

Thomas le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—¡Eres el  _ más mejor  _ jefe de todos! Retiro todos los malos pensamientos que tenía sobre ti cuando era tu asistente personal.

Dylan solo resopló. Se recostó contra el sofá y vio a Thomas arrodillarse frente a él.

—Diablos, esto es extraño —dijo, fijando nuevamente su mirada en el techo.

**🦖🧦**

Thomas se echó a reír, pero cuando presionó su boca contra el estómago de Dylan, su diversión desapareció.

La piel contra sus labios era tan cálida y suave que Thomas tuvo que besarla. Pasó sus labios separados por todo el abdomen de Dylan, sus ojos se cerraron. Frotó su rostro en el rastro feliz de Dylan, casi gimiendo ante la avalancha de sensaciones, su lengua saliendo para saborear la piel. Aunque sintió que los músculos saltaban y se tensaban bajo su toque, Thomas no estaba preparado para el jadeo ronco que salió de la boca de Dylan.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo, encontró un bulto que estiraba los jeans del castaño.

Lentamente, Thomas levantó la mirada. Dylan lo miraba con una expresión a medio camino entre triste y divertido. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier hombre de sangre roja se pondrá un poco duro al ser tocado de esa manera.

Thomas miró el bulto en los jeans de Dylan.

—¿Llamas a esto un poco duro? Qué manera de hacer que un chico se sienta cohibido. 

Hablando de duro... Él mismo estaba medio duro, solo por besar y tocar el estómago de Dylan. Eso nunca le había pasado.

—¿Se acabó el experimento? —Dijo Dylan, mirando al techo de manera intencionada, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Thomas debería decir que sí. Él lo sabía. Ya había empujado a Dylan fuera de su zona de confort. Querer más sería simplemente ser codicioso.

Debería decir que sí.

Él no lo hizo.

En cambio, Thomas presionó su boca contra el bulto que tensaba los jeans de Dylan y murmuró:

—El experimento ha terminado. ¿Pero qué pasa con una pequeña misión secundaria?

Una risa.

—Solo tú llamarías chupar la polla como una misión secundaria, niño.

—Estás ofendido, la llamé pequeña —dijo Thomas, sonriendo a Dylan—. Y no me llames niño cuando estoy tocando tu polla. Eso es simplemente espeluznante.

—Bueno, eres un niño comparado conmigo —dijo Dylan secamente—. Tenías nueve años cuando yo tenía tu edad.

Thomas arrugó la nariz.

—Qué manera de hacer esto extraño. 

Dylan resopló.

—Nuestra diferencia de edad es la razón menos importante por la que esto es extraño.

Thomas desabrochó la bragueta de Dylan.

—¿A quién le importa? Quiero saber qué se siente chupar una polla cuando realmente quiero hacerlo. Tu polla parece estar a bordo con la idea.

Dylan lanzó un suspiro.

—No soy gay —dijo, pero no lo estaba alejando. 

Thomas sacó su polla medio dura y la acarició, haciendo que Dylan silbe y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Thomas le lanzó una mirada inocente.

—No tienes que ser gay para dejarme chuparte la polla. Tampoco estoy seguro de ser gay. ¿Pero importa? No tiene que significar nada —Frunció el ceño, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo agresivo—. ¿O realmente no lo quieres? Si te sientes incómodo, obviamente me detendré.

Dylan solo lo miró con una expresión pellizcada, vagamente irritada. A pesar de su evidente irritación, su polla no parecía estar suavizándose en absoluto, firme y ardiente en el agarre de Thomas.

—No sé de qué se trata lo que hace que sea imposible decirte que no.

Tomando eso como un sí, Thomas sonrió y tomó la polla de Dylan en su boca. Él tarareó apreciativamente: aunque la polla de Dylan era larga, su grosor era promedio, por lo que chupar era lo suficientemente cómodo para su mandíbula. Encajaba perfectamente en su boca, a pesar de que tenía que envolver su mano alrededor de la base. Sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de entender si le gustaba chuparla.

Definitivamente le gustaba, decidió Thomas después de un momento. Había algo excitante en este acto, de estar de rodillas frente a Dylan y chuparle la polla con ruidos húmedos y obscenos. Lo excitó. Sentir la polla de Dylan endurecerse aún más en su boca también se sintió increíblemente gratificante. Le hacía sentirse bien, como si estuviera haciendo algo bien, haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Lo hago bien? —Dijo Thomas, levantándose para respirar.

Continuó acariciando la polla de Dylan, observándola fascinado.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que califique tus habilidades para chupar una polla? —Dijo Dylan, con una sonrisa en su voz, pero había algo más allí también.

Thomas levantó la mirada y sintió que el calor se le subía a la entrepierna cuando vio la mirada atenta de Dylan en su rostro. 

Mirando a Dylan a los ojos, le dio a la punta de la polla una lamida de gatito. Los ojos mieles de Dylan se volvieron un poco vidriosos, pero permanecieron fijos en él.

—No lo hagas —dijo Thomas, sintiéndose sonrojado sin ninguna razón. Siempre había encontrado la mirada pesada e intensa de Dylan un poco abrumadora, y ahora era doblemente así. Acarició la polla de Dylan, solo para hacer algo con sus manos. Presionó su lengua contra la parte inferior de la cabeza, observando con avidez cualquier señal de que Dylan perdiera la compostura. Fue recompensado con el oscurecimiento de la mirada de Dylan y su respiración agitada, pero aparte de eso, Dylan todavía parecía demasiado sereno para su gusto.

—No me califiques —murmuró Thomas mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la polla de Dylan—. Probablemente soy terrible en esto. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Esta es solo la segunda polla que he chupado y la primera que he disfrutado. La última vez casi cerré los ojos y pensé en Inglaterra. 

Esperaba que Dylan se divirtiera, quería que se sintiera divertido. Thomas no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así, por qué quería que Dylan pensara que era gracioso, pero para su decepción, no había ningún indicio de diversión en los ojos de Dylan. En todo caso, la mirada de Dylan se volvió más aguda, más dura. 

Entonces Thomas sintió una gran mano asentarse sobre su cabeza, los dedos de Dylan rozando su oreja. Thomas se inclinó al tacto, temblando. De alguna manera se sentía aún más íntimo que tener la polla de Dylan en su boca.

Diablos, sentía... Quería que este hombre lo quisiera. Sentía que haría cualquier cosa por eso.

Cualquier cosa.

—Dime qué hacer —murmuró Thomas.

🦖

—Dime qué hacer.

Dylan miró a Thomas, con la sangre corriendo hacia su polla y poniéndose más duro en la mano de Thomas.

Maldito infierno.

Este chico sin saberlo estaba presionando todos sus botones correctos. O más bien, todos los equivocados.

_ Esto es enfermo, Dylan. Estás enfermo. _ El recuerdo de la voz de su ex esposa pasó por su mente e Dylan hizo una mueca, alejándose. La opinión de Regina no importaba. No había importado entonces y seguro como el infierno no importaba ahora. Dylan sabía que sus preferencias sexuales no eran las más normales o políticamente correctas, pero se había acostado con suficientes mujeres para saber que no era la única persona con ese tipo de fetiche. Algunas de sus aventuras de una noche disfrutaron mucho de lo controlador que era en la cama, su tendencia a dejar moretones, su tendencia a ser muy rudo durante el sexo, su agresividad y su deseo de dominar por completo a su pareja sexual.

No sabían ni la mitad.

No sabían cuánto empeoraba si realmente estaba interesado en algo más que una aventura de una noche.

Su primera novia, Alice, no se había divertido.

_ —Mira, no te lo tomes a mal. Eres... emocionante en la cama, pero no soy así, ¿de acuerdo? Eres demasiado intenso para mí. Quiero a alguien más normal. _

Intenso. Esa fue la palabra que la mayoría de las mujeres había usado a lo largo de los años cuando sus relaciones se derrumbaban e iban al traste.

Una de ellas, Bárbara, no había sido tan discreta como Alice.

_ —Me asustas, Dylan— _ , había dicho mientras rompía su compromiso—.  _ Como, diferentes estilos para diferentes personas y todo eso, pero no es normal querer ser dueño de tu novia. Deseas que tu mujer sea tu posesión, cuerpo, corazón y alma. Puede excitarte, pero me asusta. Este es el siglo XXI. No soy una cosa, y no estoy dispuesta a hacer que mi vida gire en torno a los deseos de un hombre, no importa cuánto lo ame. No soy la posesión de nadie. Siento que me estoy sofocando cuando estoy contigo.  _

A Dylan le había gustado mucho Bárbara, y su ruptura, y sus palabras, habían dejado una impresión duradera. 

Entonces, cuando conoció a Regina unos años más tarde, trató de controlarse, fingiendo ser un hombre normal y moderno con deseos normales, discretos y políticamente correctos. Por un tiempo, las cosas habían estado... bien. Ella quedó embarazada y se casaron, y mientras Dylan sentía que estaba viviendo una mentira, él no quería perder a su esposa también, así que apretó los dientes y siguió fingiendo. Hasta que ella lo engañó, y luego su castillo de naipes se derrumbó.

Resultó que Dylan no había sido el único que fingía ser alguien que no era. Regina también había estado fingiendo ser una esposa amorosa y dedicada. La verdadera Regina no estaba interesada en ser ama de casa y madre. La verdadera Regina quería divertirse. Y para ella “diversión” significaba fiestas, hombres y drogas.

—Dime qué hacer —dijo Thomas nuevamente, llevándolo de vuelta al presente.

Dylan apretó la mandíbula, respirando profundamente para despejar la niebla de la excitación causada por esas palabras.

—Esto no se trata de mí —dijo con voz cortada—. Haz lo que quieras.

Thomas frunció el ceño pero no discutió. Volvió a darle a la punta de la polla de Dylan lamidas torpes que eran más curiosas que sexuales. Era dolorosamente obvio lo inexperto que era. Fue directo a la polla de Dylan, poniéndolo más duro de lo que tenía derecho a ponerse.

Maldito infierno.

En retrospectiva, probablemente debería haber esperado que la inexperiencia de Thomas apretara sus botones. Por supuesto que le encantaba que Thomas fuera tan inexperto. Por supuesto que le encantaba la idea que su polla fuera la primera que Thomas había disfrutado chupando. Por supuesto, todo eso alimentaba al jodido y primitivo animal que llevaba la piel de un hombre moderno. Por supuesto que lo excitaría, independientemente de la clara falta de tetas y coño de Thomas.

Y eso era otra cosa: no se sentía tan repugnado por la idea de tener sexo con un hombre como lo habría estado si hubiera sido alguien más que este ridículo chico británico que dijo cosas ridículas, lo faltó al respeto a cada paso, y parecía un cachorro pateado cuando Dylan indicó que no lo deseaba.

Eso todavía no explicaba cómo terminó en esta situación: sentado en su sala de cine, con la bragueta abierta y la polla fuera para que este chico la chupara. Para que el niñero de su hijo la chupara, maldita sea.

No era como si Dylan hubiera pensado en sí mismo como alguien bueno y saludable, pero lo que sintió al ver al niñero de su hijo llevarse la polla a la boca fue...

_ Joder. _

El calor húmedo alrededor de su polla se sentía bien, por supuesto, pero Dylan no podía negar que la estimulación visual y mental eclipsó por mucho los esfuerzos aficionados de Thomas. Le gustó lo ansioso que estaba por él el chico, ansioso y descuidado, con saliva por todas partes, mientras follaba su boca de arriba a abajo por la longitud de Dylan, los labios rosados abiertos de par en par.

Dylan lo miró fascinado, apenas deteniéndose. Él quería chocar su polla dentro de la garganta de Thomas. Quería ver esos ojos marrones traviesos y llenos de lágrimas, sentir la garganta de Thomas apretarse alrededor de su polla. Quería abofetear a Thomas en la cara antes de untar su presemen y luego meter su polla en esa boca. Quería empuñar el cabello de Thomas y follarlo hasta que la polla de Dylan fuera lo único que existiera para él.

Pero no pudo.

No lo haría.

No era un capullo  _ tan  _ grande. Nunca lastimaría a nadie sin su consentimiento plenamente informado.

Además, esto no era realmente sexo. El chico solo tenía curiosidad. Esto no iría a ninguna parte. Dylan era heterosexual; volvería a ser heterosexual tan pronto como esto terminara.

Estaba excitado porque Thomas estaba presionando sus botones, no porque le gustaran los hombres de repente.

Thomas dejó su polla.

—Debo ser realmente terrible en esto —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Apenas estás sin aliento.

¿Estaba haciendo pucheros? No tenía derecho a ser tan lindo.

Dylan lo golpeó en la nariz con el pulgar.

—No eres completamente terrible. Simplemente soy un hombre adulto, no tu compañero de edad. Se necesita más para excitarme que una mamada muy mediocre.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—Retiro mis palabras. Sigues siendo un imbécil y te odio. 

Dylan sonrió, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. Le gustaba este chico. Un poco demasiado, en realidad, o no estarían en esta situación. Tenía poca paciencia con las personas que no le gustaban.

—Entonces, ¿qué te excita? —Dijo Thomas, acariciando distraídamente la polla de Dylan, su mirada fija en Dylan.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Dylan, aclarándose un poco la garganta.

—¿Qué te excita? —Repitió Thomas, lamiéndose los labios hinchados y bonitos—. ¿Crees que puedes decir cosas así y lo dejaré pasar? Soy un Sangster.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Dijo Dylan, con la boca crispada mientras miraba la terca y determinada expresión en el rostro de Thomas.

—Tengo cinco hermanos —dijo Thomas—. Somos un grupo competitivo. Así que dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que esta mamada sea mejor que solo mediocre?

Dylan lo estudió.

Sabía que ni siquiera debería considerarlo. Una cosa era complacer al niño porque lo divertía, y era completamente diferente decirle a Thomas lo que realmente lo había excitado.

—Me gusta duro —dijo, mirando la expresión de Thomas con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me gusta ser el agresor. Me gusta hacer que duela.

Thomas ni siquiera parpadeó.

Solo miró a Dylan por un largo momento, su rostro ligeramente rosado.

Su manzana de Adán se balanceó.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Qué? —Dijo Dylan.

—¿Cuánto te gusta hacer que duela?

Dylan pasó los dedos por el cabello de Thomas mientras contemplaba su respuesta.

—No tanto —dijo al fin—. No soy tan sádico. El dolor por el dolor no es el punto. Me gusta la dinámica, el viaje de poder — _ Y el sentimiento de absoluta y total confianza de mi pareja. _

Dylan no lo dijo, ya que era irrelevante en este caso.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas suavemente—. Vamos a hacerlo. ¿Cómo me quieres?

La polla de Dylan, que se había ablandado considerablemente desde que Thomas dejó de succionarla, se fue al mástil completo nuevamente.

Dylan se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo relájate y déjame hacer todo el trabajo. 

Thomas asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, mirándolo expectante. Dylan lo miró por un momento antes de enderezarse. Atrás quedó su postura tumbado contra el sofá. Se sentó en el borde del sofá, acunó la cara de Thomas con las manos y observó cómo un rubor encantador se extendía por la cara de Thomas antes de llevar la boca de Thomas a su polla erecta y dársela. Él gimió en voz baja mientras el calor cubría su dolorida polla. Dylan inclinó la cara del chico como quería, en un ángulo que le permitiera empujar más profundo dentro de ese calor húmedo. Sintió que Thomas se ahogaba levemente, su garganta tratando de adaptarse a su considerable longitud. Dylan siseó ante la sensación de una increíble tensión alrededor de su polla, asimilando con avidez la expresión abrumada y de ojos abiertos de Thomas. Joder, se veía hermoso con la boca llena de su polla.

Se retiró y volvió a entrar. Lo empujó más cerca, exigiendo más. Thomas gimió, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos oscuros. Pero solo abrió más la boca, cerró los ojos cuando la polla de Dylan comenzó a follar su boca húmeda y acogedora.

—Dame un golpecito en la rodilla si quieres que me detenga. —gruñó Dylan, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Thomas nuevamente y tirando de él hacia su polla para enfrentar sus duros empujes.

Thomas no le dio el golpecito. Permitió que Dylan usara su boca como quisiera, maravillosamente flexible y ansioso por complacerlo. Volvía a Dylan absolutamente loco. Se encontró empujando en la boca de Thomas a un ritmo vertiginoso, medio doblado en su esfuerzo por profundizar, follar más fuerte. Se acurrucó tanto que su pecho se arqueó sobre la cabeza de Thomas, y sus gemidos salieron de su boca mientras la garganta de Thomas se apretaba a su alrededor. Joder, esto se sentía tan bien, y los sonidos ahogados y los gemidos que el chico estaba haciendo alrededor de su polla lo excitaban aún más.

—Buen chico —Dylan lo elogió, acariciando las orejas de Thomas, sus mejillas, antes de colocar sus manos en la garganta de Thomas.

Apretó ligeramente y un gemido salió de la boca de Thomas. No fue un gemido de angustia.

Intrigado, Dylan apretó su garganta con más fuerza, golpeando tan profundamente dentro que podía sentir su propio miembro desde afuera, joder, maldito infierno. Las caderas de Dylan se movían cada vez más rápido, sus manos apretando el cuello del chico.  _ Joder- _

Llegó con un gemido, apretando la entrepierna en la cara de Thomas y derramándose profundamente en su garganta. Su orgasmo parecía extenderse para siempre, su cuerpo y su voz estaban fuera de control. No ayudó que Thomas siguiera chupando, como si esperara que se viniera por segunda vez.

Cuando Dylan logró abrir los ojos, encontró a Thomas entre sus piernas, su mejilla presionada contra la hipersensible polla de Dylan. Thomas todavía parecía abrumado, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración inestable.

🦖🧦

—¿Fui demasiado rudo? —Dijo Dylan con una mueca, rozando su pulgar contra su mejilla.

Thomas abrió los ojos. Parecían completamente desenfocados, vidriosos y llenos de lujuria. Thomas realmente había amado lo que Dylan le hizo.

Con el estómago apretado, Dylan pasó los dedos por el cabello de Thomas, observando cómo Thomas despejaba los ojos, poco a poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Dylan.

Thomas frunció el ceño pensativamente, como si estuviera evaluando su propio estado mental, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareciera en su rostro. Él asintió, su mirada bajando antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la de Dylan.

—Entonces, ¿fue mejor que mediocre? —Dijo. Al menos Dylan supuso que eso fue lo que dijo. Su voz estaba medio apagada, ronca y apenas reconocible.

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron. Miró a Dylan y se aclaró la garganta varias veces.

Dylan se rió.

—Lo siento —dijo, acomodándose y abriéndose paso rápidamente—. Le diré a Winifred que te traiga algo para tu dolor de garganta.

—¡No te atrevas! —Thomas siseó, sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes, no le diré que te has jodido la garganta chupando mi polla. No soy suicida. Tendrá mis bolas por esto. Ella te ha tomado verdadero cariño.

Thomas se puso de pie y se ajustó.

—Me encargaré de esto —dijo, casi desafiante.

—No tienes que irte —dijo Dylan, volviendo su mirada a la televisión. Él palmeó el lugar a su lado—. Toma asiento y termina. Eso no se ve para nada cómodo.

Casi esperaba que Thomas se fuera de todos modos, pero parecía realmente decidido a actuar como si lo que habían hecho fuera perfectamente normal y nada de lo que avergonzarse. Dylan ocultó su sonrisa cuando Thomas se dejó caer a su lado y buscó su cremallera.

Dylan mantuvo su mirada en la televisión mientras Thomas se masturbaba a su lado.

O lo intentó.

Después de un rato, Dylan lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

—Relájate, Thomas.

—No puedo —dijo Thomas, su frustración clara en su voz—. Quiero venirme, pero yo también estoy... algo… uhm...

—Estás demasiado nervioso —dijo Dylan—. Has llegado al tope y no puedes relajarte lo suficiente como para correrte.

Thomas gruñó afirmativamente.

Dylan se preguntó por un momento si realmente debería hacerlo antes de poner un brazo en el respaldo del sofá detrás de la cabeza de Thomas y mirarlo.

—Ven aquí.

Thomas bajó la mirada antes de lanzarle a Dylan una mirada que de alguna manera logró ser tímida y ansiosa.

Le hizo cosas extrañas al interior de Dylan.

Tiró de Thomas hacia él y los arregló para que el joven se acurrucara contra él cómodamente, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dylan.

—Adelante —dijo Dylan cuando sintió a Thomas relajarse en él—. Tócate —murmuró al oído de Thomas.

Lo sintió temblar. Entonces, Thomas deslizó su mano hacia abajo y la envolvió alrededor de su erección.

Dylan no miró. Lo sostuvo libremente contra él mientras Thomas se tocaba.

Se sentía extrañamente no extraño. Distantemente, Dylan se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que era lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban en una sala de cine semipública. A pesar de la hora tardía, había al menos algunas criadas que seguían trabajando.

Cualquiera de ellas podría entrar en la habitación y verlo sosteniendo al niñero de su hijo en sus brazos mientras este último se masturbaba.

A Dylan le resultó difícil preocuparse. Esto se sintió extrañamente natural: la forma en que este ridículo chico se acomodaba en sus brazos, la forma en que olía, la forma en que su respiración se contraía cuando se acariciaba a la perfección.

Mientras más se acercaba al borde Thomas, más cerca de Dylan se retorcía hasta que su pierna se arrojó sobre la de Dylan y se quedó sin aliento en el cuello de Dylan.

—Más fuerte —exigió Thomas sin aliento, y Dylan lo obligó, apretando su brazo cada vez más fuerte. Estaba seguro de que debía haber dolido, pero Thomas gimió y se vino, estremeciéndose contra él.

—Esta es la segunda camisa que has arruinado —comentó Dylan suavemente cuando la respiración de Thomas se igualó.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes más —murmuró Thomas, sonando completamente fuera de sí. No mostró inclinación a alejarse, aún acurrucado junto a Dylan, todo dulce y suave.

Después de un rato, bostezó, parpadeó a Dylan antes de levantarse y plantar un casto y cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Dylan.

—Gracias.

El interior de Dylan se sentía decididamente extraño.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta y lo apartó suavemente de su regazo.

Thomas lo miró de una manera que solo podría describirse como anhelante.

Dylan quería sentirse extraño o molesto por eso, pero no podía invocar ninguna de las dos cosas. Tal vez lo haría, más tarde. Pero en ese momento, todo lo que podía sentir era satisfacción.

—De nada —dijo él, no sin diversión y se puso de pie—. Estoy exhausto. Pon la película en pausa y ve a dormir también. Terminaremos de verla mañana.

—Tal vez quiero verla ahora —dijo Thomas, levantando la barbilla, con los ojos llenos de alegría y desafío—. Tal vez no estoy cansado.

—Has estado bostezando. Simplemente te gusta llevarme la contraria.

Thomas le sonrió, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Tal vez. Pero aún eres insoportablemente dominante. 

Dylan levantó una ceja.

—¿No hemos establecido que tu hermano te lavó el cerebro para que pensaras que es un buen rasgo?

Thomas se rió.

—Lavado de cerebro son las palabras clave.

Al mirar esa cálida sonrisa abierta, Dylan se dio cuenta de que no quería decir buenas noches. Él frunció el ceño.

—Buenas noches.

La sonrisa de Thomas se desvaneció, su rostro cayó. Cielos, el chico ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su decepción. ¿Era en serio?

Dylan apartó la mirada y salió de la habitación.

El suave “Buenas noches” de Thomas todavía sonaba en sus oídos cuando entró a su habitación, tratando de ignorar la sensación de insatisfacción bajo su piel.

¿Qué coño, en serio? Su fijación en Thomas comenzaba a cambiar a un territorio extraño, incluso para él. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo libre limitado con Thomas. Su renuencia a estar lejos de él incluso de noche era... Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era.

A este ritmo, en poco tiempo terminaría metiendo a Thomas en su cama, independientemente del enamoramiento obvio y juvenil que el chico tenía sobre él, un enamoramiento que debería haber cortado de raíz cuando lo notó por primera vez.

Maldito infierno.

Quizás él realmente era un imbécil.

🦖


	9. capítulo 9

Thomas siempre se había burlado de sus hermanos y sus seres queridos por la estúpida y ridícula forma en que se habían comportado en torno a sus intereses amorosos. La burla era de buen carácter y amorosa, por supuesto, pero no podía negar que se había sentido un poco superior mientras veía a sus hermanos y futuros cuñados hacer el ridículo. Eso nunca le sucedería a él, pensó Thomas con confianza. Incluso si resultara no ser asexual, nunca se comportaría como un completo idiota. O eso había pensado.

Pero la mañana después de habérsela chupado a Dylan, cuando este entró en la sala de juegos de Liam para despedirse de su hijo antes del trabajo, Thomas tuvo el dudoso placer de experimentar por lo que se había burlado de sus hermanos. Se sintió enrojecer, sin algún maldito motivo. No sabía dónde mirar, su mirada vagaba erráticamente de las manos de Dylan a su camisa azul que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos.

Alejando su mirada, Thomas la fijó en el corte impecable del traje gris oscuro de Dylan, estudiando la forma en que abrazaba los anchos hombros de Dylan y...

Ugh.

Sintiéndose mortificado y completamente confundido,  _ qué demonios _ , no se comportó como un idiota anoche cuando realmente había sucedido, Thomas movió su mirada hacia la cosa más segura en la habitación: Liam.

El niño estaba evitando la mirada de su padre, pero al menos no estaba llorando o intentando retorcerse entre sus brazos. Eso tenía que ser alentador, ¿verdad?

Thomas frunció el ceño, sintiéndose completamente poco calificado para este trabajo una vez más. Todavía sentía que sería mejor si Dylan contratara una niñera que realmente supiera una o dos cosas sobre psicología infantil y cuidado infantil en general.

Dylan rozó sus labios contra la frente de Liam y encontró la mirada de Thomas sobre la cabeza del niño.

—Buenos días.

Thomas solo asintió, su lengua gruesa e incómoda en su boca. diablos, ¿qué le pasaba? Sí, había chupado la polla del hombre. Gran cosa. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan ridículo al respecto ahora?

—Buenos días —se las arregló para decir por fin, su voz sonaba ronca y extraña incluso para sus propios oídos.

Diablos, la miel de esos ojos ni siquiera parecía real. Al darse cuenta de que habían estado mirándose el uno al otro durante demasiado tiempo (¿o era solo él?), Thomas bajó la mirada apresuradamente a las manos fuertes y elegantes de Dylan. Las manos que habían estado acariciando su cabello y ahorcándolo mientras la polla de Dylan le follaba la garganta.

Con la cara demasiado cálida y los jeans demasiado apretados, Thomas se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Probablemente debería irse antes de que llegue tarde, señor O'Brien —Casi se da una cachetada tan pronto como dijo eso.

¿Se había trasladado su cerebro a su polla?

Las cejas de Dylan se alzaron.

—¿Señor O'Brien? Pensé que habíamos pasado eso. 

Thomas hizo una mueca, riendo.

—Por favor ignora lo que digo. Al parecer, literalmente me jodiste el cerebro anoche —Cerró la boca tan pronto como dijo eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Dylan lo miró fijamente.

Luego dejó a Liam y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Thomas.

El corazón de Thomas martilleó en algún lugar de su garganta mientras lo miraba.

Dylan lo estudió atentamente.

—¿Lo hice? —Murmuró, sus dedos pasando por el cabello de Thomas.

Thomas estaba muy orgulloso del hecho de que logró no hacer ningún sonido embarazoso. Nunca había pensado que el que le tocaran el pelo podría sentirse tan bien.

—No tienes que sonar tan presumido al respecto —dijo Thomas, incapaz de evitar sonreírle a Dylan.

Dylan no lo devolvió.

—Todavía tengo veinte minutos hasta que tenga que irme —dijo, acariciando la nuca de Thomas con los dedos.

Los ojos de Thomas se habían cerrado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Dylan quería decir. Los abrió de golpe.

—No puedes hablar en serio...—Miró a Liam y miró a Dylan—. ¿Estás bromeando? Tu hijo está justo allí.

Dylan no parecía desconcertado. Se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, mirando su reloj.

—Mi hijo tiene tres años, no es un bebé. Puede jugar solo durante unos minutos, y estaremos al alcance del oído. Vamos. —Tomando la muñeca de Thomas, lo levantó y lo sacó de la habitación.

Aunque “sacar” probablemente era incorrecto. Había algo de presión en su muñeca, pero Dylan no lo estaba sacando de la habitación,  _ per se _ . Thomas sabía muy bien que podía liberarse en cualquier momento, si quería.

Si  _ él  _ quisiera.

Con el estómago retorcido, Thomas volvió a mirar a Liam por última vez. El niño ya estaba absorto con su tren de juguete mientras Thomas seguía a su padre al baño contiguo, con el corazón palpitante.

—Me estás haciendo sentir como un niñero terrible —dijo Thomas cuando Dylan cerró la puerta del baño—. Más terrible de lo que ya pensaba que era.

Con la mirada fría, Dylan se desabrochó el cinturón y comenzó a trabajar en su cremallera.

La boca de Thomas se llenó de saliva. Diablos, ¿por qué era tan caliente? Ver a un hombre guapo y arrogante con un traje caro desabrocharse la cremallera no debería ser tan malditamente atractivo.

—Yo juzgaré eso —dijo Dylan—. ¿No soy yo quien paga tu salario?

Una risa burbujeó en el pecho de Thomas.

—¡Me pagas por ser el niñero de tu hijo, no por chuparte la polla!

Dylan levantó las cejas, sus labios se crisparon.

—Espero que no. Una prostituta sería significativamente más barata. Ponte de rodillas.

🦖🧦

Thomas trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero probablemente no fue muy convincente considerando el hecho de que sus rodillas ya habían cedido y su mano ya estaba acariciando la polla de Dylan en toda su longitud. Tomó solo algunos toques esta vez antes de que Dylan estuviera completamente duro en su mano.

Thomas contempló la orgullosa erección que sobresalía de la bragueta de Dylan (Dylan todavía estaba completamente vestido, excepto por su cremallera bajada) y se lamió los labios.

Joder, quería chuparlo.

—Esto está muy mal —todavía intentó—. Liam está a solo una pared de distancia. Esto es raro, Dylan.

—No seas mojigato —dijo Dylan, tomando la cara de Thomas y empujando su polla contra su boca—. Él no puede vernos —Miró su reloj—. Diecisiete minutos ahora.

Thomas lo fulminó con la mirada pero se llevó la polla a la boca. No podía negar que había algo excitante en chupar la polla de Dylan a plena luz del día. Había mucho personal alrededor a esta hora.

Se suponía que alguien llegaría con el desayuno de Liam pronto. Podrían encontrarse con él chupando la polla de su jefe en cualquier momento.

La idea lo hizo gemir alrededor de la longitud en su boca. El suelo estaba duro bajo sus rodillas, pero el dolor solo aumentaba la sensación, haciendo que todo fuera más agudo e íntimo.

Cuando Dylan finalmente agarró su cabello y comenzó a follar su boca con golpes cortos y rápidos, Thomas sintió la emoción ahora familiar dispararse a través de su cuerpo. A él le gustaba esto. Joder, él amaba mucho esto. Le encantaba ceder todo el control a Dylan y sentir que Dylan se complacía en él. 

Cuando sintió que Dylan golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta, le dolía la mandíbula, le dolía la garganta y le dolía la cabeza por el tirón del cabello, pero apenas podía pensar por la excitación.

—Trece minutos —dijo Dylan, mirando su reloj—. Buen chico.

Temblando, Thomas enterró su rostro contra los abdominales de Dylan y rápidamente se acarició mientras los dedos de Dylan jugaban con su cabello. Llegó con un gemido agudo, el ruido amortiguado por la cálida piel de Dylan.

Los dedos en su cabello todavía lo acariciaron por un momento antes de que Dylan se apartara para enderezar su ropa.

Thomas abrió los ojos y lo miró aturdido, todavía sintiéndose mal después de su orgasmo. Quería... Quería las manos de Dylan sobre él.

🦖🧦

Terminado con su ropa, Dylan lo miró. Una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro.

—Vamos —dijo bruscamente, tomando el brazo de Thomas y levantándolo. Arregló la cremallera de Thomas.

Thomas solo parpadeó hacia él. Su mente se sentía... vacía, pero no de mala manera. Se sintió suave, suelto. Quería enterrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dylan. Quería ser retenido. No quería que Dylan se fuera. 

Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su cabeza, sin saber por qué de repente se sentía tan necesitado.

Dylan lo estudió con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos atentos.

Más tarde, Thomas le echaría la culpa a su cerebro que aún no funcionaba correctamente después de su orgasmo. Más tarde, se le ocurrirían docenas de razones por las que lo había hecho. 

Pero en ese momento, realmente no tenía una razón. Simplemente se sintió natural.

_ Él lo quiso. _

Thomas dio medio paso más cerca, alzó la cabeza de Dylan y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Dylan inhaló bruscamente, pero no lo apartó con disgusto, Thomas casi esperaba que lo hiciera.

Animado, Thomas le dio otro beso suave, disfrutando la forma en que el rastrojo de Dylan se sentía contra su barbilla afeitada.

Joder, ¿cómo podría un beso tan inocente sentirse tan bien?

—¡Oma!

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Thomas se apartó de Dylan y se dio la vuelta.

Liam estaba asomándose al baño, con los ojos mieles muy abiertos y cautelosos mientras parpadeaban entre Thomas y Dylan.

—Oma, mío —murmuró el niño, con el pulgar en la boca.

Thomas sintió una sonrisa dividir su rostro. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Liam desde su primera reunión. Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que Liam supiera hablar.

Escuchar al niño en realidad formar oraciones, no importa cuán gramaticalmente incorrecto fuesen, era más que alentador. También fue muy alentador que Liam ya no pareciera confundirlo con su madre y supiera su nombre. Al menos Thomas asumió que “Oma” significaba “Thomas”.

Volvió a mirar a Dylan, queriendo ver su reacción, pero la expresión en su rostro era absolutamente inescrutable. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a su hijo. Estaba mirando a Thomas.

Thomas sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

Um. Correcto.  _ El beso. _

Finalmente, Dylan miró su reloj y dijo:

—Me tengo que ir. Ya llego tarde —Pasó junto a Thomas, pasando la mano por el cabello oscuro de Liam cuando llegó a él—. Adiós, hijo. Puedes tener a Thomas para ti solo hasta que regrese.

El niño miró la espalda de su padre antes de correr al lado de Thomas y agarrar su mano de una manera claramente posesiva.

Sería ridículamente adorable si no estuviera un poco molesto.

—Tu papá no me estaba haciendo daño —dijo Thomas suavemente, poniéndose de rodillas para mirar al niño a los ojos—. Somos amigos, y los amigos se tocan. ¿Vale?

Liam lo miró con escepticismo y no dijo nada.

—Ahora sé que puedes hablar, entonces hablarás, pequeño.—dijo Thomas, inclinándose para besar la nariz del niño antes de pensarlo mejor. Acababa de chupar una polla, la polla del padre del niño, y realmente debería lavarse la boca primero. —En el futuro, cuando los adultos estén... hablando en otra habitación, quiero que llames, ¿de acuerdo?

Liam tiró de su mano.

—¡Jugar!

Suspirando y pensando que había sido demasiado esperar que el niño entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, Thomas dejó que Liam lo sacara del baño.

Al menos Liam estaba hablando de nuevo.

Esa era la parte importante, no lo que había sucedido antes.

🦖


	10. capítulo 10

Thomas pasó el día aturdido, con el estómago hecho un nudo. ¿Dylan estaría enojado? ¿Molesto con él? Después de todo, una cosa era dejar que un chico le chupara la polla, y otra completamente distinta que comenzara a darle besos no solicitados.

Thomas todavía no estaba seguro de qué lo había poseído para besar a Dylan. Solo podía recordar vagamente que se sentía bien en ese momento. Ahora, lejos de Dylan y sus ojos mieles, se sentía surrealista. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho.

Así que temía el regreso de Dylan a casa. Su estómago se sentía extraño, sus palmas estaban húmedas y se estremecía ante cada sonido. Era tan estresante como ridículo. Hace poco tiempo, había pensado que podría ser asexual. Ahora estaba completamente destrozado por un hombre. Sería gracioso si no lo estresara tanto.

Obviamente Thomas ya estaba más ansioso de lo normal cuando Dylan regresó a casa, tanto, que era casi anticlimático.

Dylan solo miraba a su hijo cuando entró en la sala de juegos de Liam. Ni siquiera pareció notar a Thomas cuando recogió a Liam y le preguntó sobre su día. Como de costumbre, Liam sacudió la cabeza o asintió ante las preguntas de su padre, con la mirada baja. No hizo sonido alguno.

Si el beso no hubiera sucedido, Thomas definitivamente habría intentado hacer que el niño hablara con su padre, había sido muy hablador con Thomas todo el día, pero tal como estaban las cosas, se sentía demasiado cohibido para intentarlo.

Así que silenciosamente recogió los juguetes de Liam y los colocó nuevamente en la enorme caja en la esquina de la habitación.

Sintió más de lo que oyó acercarse a Dylan.

—¿Cómo estuvo después de que me fui? —Dijo Dylan—. ¿Habló más?

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo Thomas, dejando caer el auto de juguete favorito de Liam al suelo y rápidamente lo recogió. Lo metió en la caja, muy consciente del hombre detrás de él. Joder, ¿le temblaban las manos? —Sus oraciones obviamente no son correctas, pero podía entenderlo, en su mayor parte.

Una mano en su brazo hizo que Thomas se quedara quieto.

—Estás evitando mirarme —dijo Dylan.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Thomas se volvió y encontró su mirada fijamente.

—De ningún modo.

Dylan lo miró, la esquina de su boca se crispó.

—Estás nervioso.

Thomas cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

Dylan sonrió, una sonrisa divertida y arrogante que no tenía derecho a ser tan malditamente atractiva.

—Porque estás un poco enamorado de mí, y ahora estás actuando ridículo por eso.

Thomas quería borrar esa sonrisa de los labios de Dylan con su propia boca.

Alzó las cejas.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta y no será incómodo si no puedo contenerme y accidentalmente te bese de nuevo.

Dylan se echó a reír, con los ojos brillantes de alegría y… Ugh, Thomas quería mirarlos para siempre.

Joder, Dylan estaba equivocado sobre que estaba un  _ poco  _ enamorado de él. Esto no se siente como un maldito enamoramiento. Esto se siente mucho peor.

—Trata de contenerte —dijo Dylan, con los ojos entrecerrados riendo—. Sabes que soy heterosexual.

—Sí, excepto cuando pones tu polla en mi boca.

La diversión de Dylan desapareció. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, estudió a Thomas con una expresión que solo podía describirse como intensa. Hizo que la piel de Thomas se erizara.

Puso su mano sobre el cuello de Thomas, su pulgar acariciando su manzana de Adán.

Thomas tragó saliva, su pulso se disparó. Se sintió atrapado en los ojos de Dylan, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

Una pequeña mano agarrando sus jeans rompió el momento.

Thomas apartó su mirada de la de Dylan y miró al niño que fruncía el ceño, luciendo confundido y un poco asustado.

Thomas rápidamente puso una sonrisa.

—Liam, está bien. Hablamos de eso, ¿no? Tu papá y yo somos amigos. No me está haciendo daño.

Los ojos de Liam parpadearon entre su padre y Thomas.

—Thomas tiene razón —dijo Dylan, quitando su mano del cuello de Thomas. Había algo perturbado en su mirada, pero claramente estaba tratando de no parecer intimidante—. Somos amigos. ¿Ves? —Tomó los dedos de Thomas en su mano y le mostró las manos juntas a Liam.

Hubiera sido adorable si el toque no hubiera hecho que el interior de Thomas se convirtiera en gelatina. Miró los fuertes y largos dedos de Dylan entrelazados con los suyos más delgados y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa estúpida.

_ Un enamoramiento _ . Correcto.

Exasperado consigo mismo, Thomas trató de sonreír alentadoramente a Liam, pero sospechaba que no parecía convincente, porque todo lo que quería en ese momento era besar al padre del niño.

—Bueno —dijo, tomando la mano de Liam con la libre—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a cenar?

Liam miró entre ellos antes de agachar la cabeza y asentir con timidez.

Contando esto como una victoria, Thomas lanzó una mirada al padre del niño.

Dylan tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—Sí, vámonos —dijo antes de inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Thomas—. Necesito hablar contigo más tarde.

Thomas solo apretó su mano antes de permitir que Liam lo sacara de la habitación.

Y si su oído todavía le hormigueaba por el aliento de Dylan, bueno, nadie tenía que saberlo.

🦖

“Más tarde” terminó siendo tres horas después, después de que Liam fue arropado en su cama.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Dijo Thomas, cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Dylan.

Dylan asintió sin levantar la vista de su computadora portátil.

—Si Liam te habla, ¿podrías preguntarle por qué tiene miedo de que te lastime?

Frunciendo el ceño, Thomas se acercó y apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio junto a la silla de Dylan.

—¿Creí que dijiste que te tenía miedo porque tú y su madre peleaban todo el tiempo?

Dylan levantó la vista de la computadora portátil y lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, peleamos mucho, verbalmente. Nunca la lastimé físicamente. Pero hoy tuve la impresión de que tenía miedo de que te lastimara físicamente. Quiero saber por qué.

Thomas se mordió el labio.

—¿Crees que vio a alguien lastimar a su madre?

Un profundo surco apareció entre las cejas de Dylan.

—Tal vez. Ella lo tuvo durante meses antes de que obtuviera la custodia. Es posible que haya visto a alguien que se parecía a mí golpearla. El tipo de compañía que mantenía no era exactamente de buena reputación.

Thomas tarareó pensativamente. Tenía sentido. Explicaría por qué Liam desconfiaba tanto de su padre.

—Está bien —dijo suavemente, extendiendo la mano para suavizar la arruga entre las cejas de Dylan con el pulgar—. No frunzas el ceño, obtendrás arrugas permanentes.

Dylan levantó las cejas, su expresión sombría reemplazada por una de diversión. Se aflojó la corbata, observando a Thomas perezosamente, como un gato grande y peligroso pensando si estaba de humor para un refrigerio o no.

—Deberías ser menos obvio —dijo Dylan, atrapando los dedos de Thomas y estudiándolos—. Mi propia ama de llaves acaba de hablarme porque no debería “alentar cruelmente el enamoramiento del pobre muchacho”. Fue muy intimidante.

Thomas se rió entre dientes, tratando de actuar como si su rostro no estuviera ardiendo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy agradable.

Dylan resopló, acariciando sus nudillos.

—Lo eres, o te habría despedido hace semanas. 

Thomas le sonrió con la mirada fija. Diablos, había algo en mirar los ojos mieles de Dylan que hacía que sus interacciones fueran intoxicantes, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus dedos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba al límite. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con otra persona, sentirse cómodo con alguien hasta el punto de que todo lo que quería era estar más cerca de esa persona. Quería fusionar sus espacios personales hasta que tuvieran solo uno para los dos. Quería que su espacio personal fuera el de Dylan.

Joder, sus propios pensamientos y deseos extrañaron a Thomas. Se sentía como si estuviera borracho, sus inhibiciones inexistentes, sin importar lo que su cerebro intentara decirle. Se sentía como si pudiera decirle algo a Dylan, podría pedirle cualquier cosa.

Así fue como Thomas se encontró diciendo:

—Quiero sentarme en tu regazo.

Dylan solo lo miró por un momento antes de acariciarse ligeramente la rodilla.

Thomas nunca se había movido tan rápido. Se arrastró hasta el regazo de Dylan, enterró la cara contra su garganta y se aferró a él como un mono.

—Me siento tan extraño, Dylan —murmuró, sus manos recorrían los anchos hombros y los fuertes brazos de Dylan sobre esa camisa azul claro—. No estoy seguro de qué demonios me pasa. Nunca me sentí así.

Dylan se echó a reír, no cruelmente.

—Se llama atracción —dijo, sus dedos pasando por el cabello de Thomas.

—No soy estúpido, lo sé —dijo Thomas, cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la garganta de Dylan. ¿Cómo olía tan bien este hombre? —Pero me siento, no sé, me siento tan fuera de control, como si… haría lo que quisieras con tal que me toques.

Dylan hizo un sonido extraño, algo entre un gemido y una risa.

Thomas mordisqueó su cuello, tratando de retorcerse más cerca de él, dolorosamente consciente de su polla medio dura que golpeaba a Dylan.

—¿Esto está enloqueciéndote?

—Menos de lo que probablemente debería —dijo Dylan, acariciando la espalda de Thomas a través de la delgada camiseta que llevaba puesta. Sus fuertes dedos se sintieron mágicos contra la columna de Thomas.

Temblando, Thomas se retorció de nuevo, dividido entre querer estar más cerca de esa mano y querer estar más cerca del pecho de Dylan.

—Dylan —susurró, frustrado.

Y debido a que Dylan aparentemente leía la mente, le quitó la camiseta a Thomas y luego se desabrochó la camisa, dejando que se abriera, revelando su pecho ancho y musculoso que se estrechaba hasta la cintura estrecha y los abdominales duros. Estaba bellamente construido, todo un hombre.

Thomas se presionó de inmediato, casi gimiendo por el contacto de sus pechos desnudos, por la sensación del escaso vello de Dylan contra su piel. Joder, esto se sentía tan bien, pero no era suficiente. Se sentía demasiado sensible, su piel en llamas dondequiera que se tocaran, pero de alguna manera todavía no era suficiente.

Thomas apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo sonidos, desvergonzados y necesitados, mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Dylan, buscando fricción y piel, deseando más. Dylan era tan cálido y firme, y olía increíble... Cielos... Thomas se sentía tan excitado que ya no podía distinguir la derecha de la izquierda, su mente nublada por la cruda necesidad. Quería, quería...

—Shh —dijo Dylan, acariciando su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. ¿Qué deseas?

—A ti —murmuró Thomas contra la garganta de Dylan, respirando su aroma como un adicto e incapaz de tener suficiente—. Todo lo que quieras.

Sintió que los músculos de Dylan se tensaban. Acunó la cara de Thomas y la levantó, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escucha —dijo Dylan, sus ojos mieles atentos y serios—. 'Todo lo que quieras' es una mala respuesta. Confía en mí en esto.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Thomas, frotando su mejilla contra la mano de Dylan.

La mirada que Dylan le dirigió fue una mezcla de irritación, exasperación y algo más.

—Porque no soy un hombre muy bueno. Me puedo dejar llevar. Realmente dejar llevar.

—No me importa —murmuró Thomas, besando los dedos de Dylan con labios temblorosos. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos—. Me siento tan bien contigo. Confío en ti. Sé que me harás sentir bien, no importa lo que hagas.

Las fosas nasales de Dylan se dilataron.

—Maldita sea. Es como si fueras creado para presionar todos los botones equivocados en mí —Su mano agarró con fuerza la barbilla de Thomas, su mirada pesada y estimulantemente intensa—. Esto no es seguro, Thomas. Necesitarás una palabra de seguridad. Elige una.

Thomas dijo la primera palabra que le vino a la cabeza.

—Libro.

Dylan asintió con la cabeza.

—Suficientemente bueno. Si quieres que pare, lo dirás. Si quieres que pare pero no puedes hablar por alguna razón, te tocarás la nariz.

Thomas se lamió los labios.

—¿Pero qué pasa si tampoco puedo hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si estoy atado y amordazado?

Un músculo se flexionó en la mandíbula de Dylan.

—Lo discutiremos de antemano si ocurre tal situación.

Thomas arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que discutir las cosas primero les quita toda la diversión. Confío en que no me lastimes. ¿No debería ser suficiente?

La expresión de Dylan era casi dolorida.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que presionas todos mis botones —Esos ojos parecían doler para Thomas—. Piénsalo de esta manera: quiero joderte tanto que ni siquiera me importa tu sexo. Así que no estoy exactamente en mi forma más racional a tu alrededor.

Thomas acarició la nuca de Dylan, los músculos acordonados de sus hombros y brazos.

—No quiero que seas racional —dijo. Dylan estaba tan tenso contra él, sus músculos rígidos. Esta tensión inmensa y antinatural no podría ser saludable. Thomas dijo suavemente: —Déjalo ir. Prometo usar la palabra segura si es demasiado. Haz lo que quieras. Quiero que lo hagas.

Dylan se estremeció, su cuerpo se tensó aún más contra él, su mirada se oscureció.

Thomas se humedeció los labios, sintiendo que estaba presionado contra una bestia salvaje retenida solo por las riendas de su autocontrol.

Los ojos de Dylan siguieron el movimiento de su lengua.

—¿Me besas? —Thomas susurró temblorosamente.

Dylan se inclinó e hizo exactamente eso.

**🦖🧦**

No había fuegos artificiales detrás de los párpados de Thomas; los fuegos artificiales parecían iluminar todo su cuerpo. Thomas se sacudió, gimiendo al sentir la boca de Dylan contra la suya. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Dylan endurecerse por su reacción por un momento, y luego Dylan se rompió.

Gimiendo, agarró la cara de Thomas y saqueó su boca, todo dientes y lengua, su gran cuerpo surgió contra Thomas y lo apretó contra el escritorio cuando Dylan le dio un beso hambriento y sucio que tomó, tomó y tomó. Fue abrumador. Fue aterrador, y terriblemente bueno. Thomas se perdió a sí mismo, su mundo se redujo a esa boca ardiente y exigente y esas grandes manos que sostenían su rostro en un apretón castigador. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de devolverle el beso; todo lo que podía hacer era sentir y disfrutar siendo el foco del deseo de Dylan. Débiles y temblorosos gemidos dejaron su boca mientras el beso seguía, y seguía y seguía.

Diablos.

Dylan lo empujó sobre el escritorio y lo apretó hacia abajo con su cuerpo, sus pollas atrapadas entre ellos. Algo cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Temblando, Thomas abrió de golpe sus braguetas y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dylan cuando Dylan apretó su polla contra la de Thomas. Joder, la forma en que el cuerpo de Dylan se sentía encima de él... Se sentía increíblemente bien: su peso, la presión. Debería haberlo hecho sentir atrapado, pero todo lo que Thomas podía pensar era  _ tan bueno _ y  _ más _ .

Encontraron un ritmo sucio y desigual, todavía besándose desordenadamente, saliva por todas partes. Joder, en serio no tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien, tan satisfactorio y terriblemente bueno, pero lo hizo. A diferencia de las mamadas, no era unilateral, ambos querían esto, ambos necesitaban esto, su necesidad se sentía como una, ambos buscando una liberación, juntos. Juntos. Quería a Dylan más cerca, lo necesitaba,  _ sí, por favor, oh, oh, oh. _

Cuando las manos de Dylan le rodearon la garganta, Thomas apenas podía pensar, su mente era una neblina de placer y deseo, su cuerpo demasiado sensible y necesitado. Cuando las manos de Dylan le apretaron el cuello, Thomas gimió alrededor de la lengua de Dylan, chupándola con avidez. La presión alrededor de su garganta se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que la cabeza de Thomas estuviera completamente vacía. Solo podía gemir débilmente, apretando su polla contra el duro estómago de Dylan. No había aire en sus pulmones, no podía respirar, pero se sentía tan bien, cielos,  _ solo un poco más _ .

Se corrió, sollozando y aferrándose al hombre encima de él con todas sus fuerzas, con la mente vacía y su cuerpo finalmente encontrando la liberación. Dylan se sacudió contra él, se estremeció y se quedó quieto encima de él. 

**🦖🧦**

Thomas se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sin aliento cuando Dylan levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo, acariciando su cuello para aliviar el dolor de garganta de Thomas, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Thomas solo pudo asentir débilmente, sintiendo que se estaba ahogando en esos ojos. A decir verdad, se sentía extraño. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas sin ninguna razón.

Por eso, cuando Dylan comenzó a enderezarse, Thomas se encontró arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose.

—No te vayas —murmuró, sintiéndose mortificado por su propia necesidad pero incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. No quería estar lejos de Dylan. Incluso unos pocos centímetros parecía demasiado lejos.

Dylan se quedó quieto por un momento antes de cargarlo en sus brazos y enderezarse con Thomas aún aferrado a él por su vida.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —prometió, su voz baja y suave. Una pizca de humor se deslizó en su tono—. Pero no podemos quedarnos en mi escritorio toda la noche. No tengo veinte años. Mi espalda me mataría mañana.

Thomas asintió y sintió que Dylan lo llevaba... a alguna parte. A Thomas realmente no le importaba. Enterrando su rostro en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de Dylan, Thomas cerró los ojos y se encontró a la deriva. Estaba con Dylan.  _ Estaba a salvo. _

_ Dylan se encargaría de todo. _

_🦖_


	11. capítulo 11

El sol de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las persianas venecianas cortaba un camino rayado a través de la cama y resaltaba el dorado en el cabello de Thomas, haciendo que el contraste con su pálida piel llamara la atención y las contusiones con la forma de los dedos de Dylan en su cuello aún más oscuras.

Dylan no podía apartar la mirada de ellas mientras Thomas dormía pacíficamente acurrucado contra él.

Aunque “acurrucado” era probablemente una palabra demasiado suave. Sus extremidades estaban tan entrelazadas que Dylan estaba empezando a preguntarse si sería capaz de levantarse sin despertar a Thomas. Era sorprendente cómo habían logrado terminar así cuando había acostado a Thomas en el lado opuesto de su gran cama la noche anterior, pero tampoco era sorprendente.

En el pasado, Dylan había sido acusado en numerosas ocasiones de ser “sofocante” mientras dormía. Regina había odiado ese hábito, alegando que era incómodo para ella y que no podía respirar con él medio encima de ella. Fue una de las muchas razones por las que comenzaron a dormir en camas separadas unas semanas después de su vida de casados.

Pero Thomas definitivamente no parecía incómodo en absoluto. Estaba aferrado a Dylan mientras dormía, irradiando alegría y paz, como si no hubiera un lugar en el que preferiría estar más que en los brazos de Dylan.

Tal vez por eso compartir una cama con otro hombre no era tan extraño como cabría esperar. También probablemente ayudó que Dylan realmente no pensara en Thomas como otro hombre.

Obviamente, tampoco pensaba en él como una mujer. Thomas era solo... Thomas, una categoría completamente diferente de ser humano, que resultó tener una polla.

Dylan nunca había creído realmente la idea de que uno podría sentirse atraído por alguien sin preocuparse por su sexo, pero Thomas realmente era una persona para él, y después estaba su sexo. Un solecito ridículamente entrañable y agradable de chico que lo atrajo y miró a Dylan como si colgara la luna y las estrellas.

Dylan hizo una mueca. El rápido enamoramiento de Thomas debería haberlo molestado. En cambio, a él... joder,  _ le gustaba _ . Probablemente era jodido lo mucho que le gustaba. Si fuera un hombre mejor, el evidente enamoramiento y la creciente confianza de Thomas le habrían preocupado en lugar de alimentar su fijación por el tipo.

Porque Bárbara había estado en lo cierto:  _ Dylan era un bastardo codicioso _ . Siempre había querido que su pareja fuera suya, cuerpo, corazón y alma, a pesar de que él nunca había sentido el tipo de compromiso que quería de sus mujeres. Era egoísta, codicioso y anticuado, como le habían informado varias veces sus novias. Había tratado de cambiar por Regina, pero después de cómo terminó eso, no lo iba a hacer de nuevo. Era como era, defectuoso y problemático, pero al diablo con eso. Había terminado de pretender ser algo que no era. Era un cabrón jodido y había hecho las paces con eso.

Porque  _ estaba  _ jodido. Había habido mujeres más que dispuestas a darle lo que quería, mujeres completamente dedicadas a él y su relación, pero cada vez, no había sido suficiente. Dylan todavía se sentía insatisfecho, el hambre sin fin en el fondo de su alma seguía allí, inquieto y codicioso. Nunca podría ser saciado. Nada fue suficiente, ningún intento de una relación pudo satisfacerlo.

Casi hizo que Dylan se preguntara si esa vieja historia familiar tenía algo de verdad.

_ La maldición de los O'Brien _ , la gente la llamaba en susurros.

Dylan solía reírse de esa historia, llamándola un cuento de hadas para niños, pero con cada relación fallida y el sentimiento de insatisfacción cada vez más presente y creciente en su interior, no podía evitar pensar en eso y preguntarse.

Su tía había sido quien le contó esa vieja historia.

_ —Tu tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo, Jonathan O'Brien, fue uno de los jueces durante la cacería de brujas de 1692 —dijo la tía Mary—. Los juicios de brujas de Salem —aclaró cuando se encontró con su mirada confundida—. Personalmente condenó a más de una docena de brujas a la ejecución. _

_ Dylan se burló. _

_ —Las brujas no son reales, tía. _

_ Tía Mary tarareó. _

_ —Quizás lo sean, quizás no lo sean. ¿Quién sabe? _

_ Personalmente, no creo que haya brujas reales hoy en día, pero en aquel entonces, la gente estaba mucho mejor conectada con la tierra y la antigua religión. _

_ Dylan la miró con escepticismo, pero decidió no discutir. _

_ —¿Y qué pasó? _

_ Tía Mary frunció el ceño. _

_ —Entre las personas que Jonathan condenó a muerte, había un joven apuesto. Cuando fue ejecutado, su esposa se puso histérica y maldijo públicamente a Jonathan y su línea. Fue arrestada, pero luego fue encontrada muerta en su celda antes de su propia audiencia. No había razón aparente para su muerte. Su compañera de celda dijo que la bruja también estaba murmurando algo sobre una maldición antes de su muerte. _

_ Como la mayoría de los niños, Dylan estaba fascinado por un misterio. _

_ —¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿con qué maldijo exactamente a Jonathan? _

_ Tía Mary frunció los labios. _

_ —Creo que fue algo así: “Por la malicia que has hecho, te maldigo a ti y a tu línea hacia el infierno y la miseria eternos. Que nunca encuentres la paz hasta que tus seres queridos lloren tu pérdida como yo lloro ahora” —Su tía se estremeció, como si tuviera frío, y se abrazó—. Es solo una historia, Dylan —dijo con una sonrisa débil, pero incluso entonces, cuando era un niño de seis años, Dylan había notado que no parecía tan segura. _

La familia O'Brien no era exactamente conocida por la felicidad o los matrimonios felices. El divorcio había sido común para los O'Brien incluso cuando estos no habían sido comunes. Los padres de Dylan apenas habían hablado entre ellos. Sus abuelos habían sido perfectamente corteses el uno con el otro, y eso era lo mejor que se podía decir sobre su matrimonio. La tía Mary nunca se había casado. Y luego estaba, por supuesto, su propio matrimonio con Regina.

Los labios de Dylan se adelgazaron ante la idea. La apartó de su mente, no queriendo arruinar el raro momento de paz y satisfacción. Joder, ni siquiera sabía que era posible sentirse tan contento. La bestia inquieta debajo de su piel estaba curiosamente tranquila por ahora, satisfecha por lo que se sintió como la primera vez en… nunca.

Dylan pasó los dedos por el cabello de Thomas, la sensación de satisfacción se agudizó cuando Thomas se apoyó en el toque con confianza, posicionándose más cerca de él mientras dormía.

Un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Dylan, uno que lo hizo quedarse quieto.

No le importaría si Thomas fuera un hombre, una mujer o alguien sin sexo. Dylan lo quería para sí mismo. Quería quedarse con él. Quería tenerlo cerca, siempre.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dylan examinó cuidadosamente ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento.

En general, no era alguien que se negara a sí mismo lo que quería, pero esto era... demasiado egoísta, incluso para él. Incluso si pudiera quedarse con Thomas, ¿qué sería Thomas? ¿El niñero de Liam? No podría ser una solución a largo plazo. No era un trabajo que satisficiera un negocio importante a largo plazo. Sin mencionar que había algo desagradable en arrastrar al niñero de su hijo a su cama. Sus empleados eventualmente lo notarían. Su hijo se daría cuenta.

Dylan miró al joven semidesnudo que dormía en sus brazos. 

_ Podrías mantenerlo como amante. ¿No sería más honesto? ¿No es eso lo que realmente quieres? Quieres que el chico te espere en tu cama todas las noches, desnudo, cálido y solo tuyo. _

El estómago de Dylan se apretó ante la idea, su polla retorciéndose en sus bóxers.

Maldita sea.

Dylan exhaló con los dientes apretados, pensando con cariño en el momento en que había encontrado repugnante la mera idea de tener sexo con otro hombre. Para ser justos, todavía no podía imaginar tener relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre que no fuera el que tenía en sus brazos. Thomas era Thomas. No contaba. Dylan quería poseerlo, ponerse dentro de él sin importar qué agujero tuviera que usar para ello; una boca, un coño o su culo, no importaba. Quería follarlo. Tomarlo. Cubrir su interior con su corrida y llenarlo tanto que goteara por sus muslos. Quería dejar marcas en toda esa piel lisa, hematomas brillantes y rojos con la forma de sus dedos y boca. Quería atarlo. Quería presionar su antebrazo contra el cuello de Thomas mientras lo follaba contra el colchón. Sabía que Thomas lo miraría confiadamente con sus encantadores ojos marrones, incluso cuando Dylan le quitaba el aire literalmente.

Dylan inhaló temblorosamente, tratando de alejar su excitación. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que tampoco podía mantener a Thomas como amante. Thomas ya confiaba demasiado en él. Thomas ya estaba medio enamorado. Dylan no podía permitir que ese enamoramiento se convirtiera en algo más serio. No quería destruir el espíritu del niño.

_ Porque acabaría haciéndolo. _ Él siempre lo hacía. Sus relaciones siempre se estrellaban y quemaban por alguna razón.

_ —Eres una mezcla repugnante de emocionalmente no disponible y sofocante —le había dicho una vez Regina—. Quieres controlarme y poseerme, pero al mismo tiempo tu deseo es muy superficial y egoísta. En realidad no te importa nadie más que tú mismo. _

A pesar de todas las fallas de Regina, Dylan sabía que no se había equivocado por completo. Quería demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía comprometerse. No fue por falta de intentos. Realmente había hecho un gran esfuerzo con su esposa, ambos lo habían hecho al principio, pero todo terminó de la misma manera. Dylan sabía que no era inocente por su engaño.

Su distancia emocional y sus formas de control definitivamente jugaron un papel en su matrimonio desmoronándose. No es que la excusara por completo. Ella había sido tan perra como él había sido un imbécil. En ese sentido, habían sido muy parejos.

Por eso tenía que poner fin a esto antes de que la cosa entre él y Thomas se convirtiera en algo venenoso. Thomas merecía algo mejor.

Thomas regresaba a casa en un mes de todos modos. Esto, fuera lo que fuese, no tenía futuro. Thomas era muy inexperto con las relaciones. Thomas era demasiado dulce y bueno para alguien como Dylan. Eran una pésima idea por muchas razones.

_ Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan bien en tus brazos? _

—Realmente tendrás arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño así —dijo una voz somnolienta.

La mirada de Dylan se dirigió a la cara de Thomas.

Los ojos cafés lo miraban suavemente mientras su dueño se acurrucaba aún más cerca de Dylan, apretando la pierna alrededor de las caderas de Dylan. Dylan siseó, su polla presionando contra el estómago desnudo de Thomas a través de la delgada tela de sus bóxers.

—Buenos días —le dijo Thomas, retorciéndose contra él—. Hola —murmuró con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. 

Dylan debería haber dicho:  _ “Ya no podemos hacer esto” _

—¿Dormiste bien? —Dijo en su lugar. 

Thomas asintió, parpadeando adormilado.

—Sí. Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo —Él hizo una mueca divertida, sonrojándose un poco—. Me sentí tan pegajoso ayer que probablemente habría llorado si me hubiera despertado solo esta mañana.

Cielos, su absoluta falta de timidez no debería haber sido tan entrañable.

_ Cuando termines con él, esta apertura desaparecerá, será reemplazada por alguien amargado, cínico y desconsolado. _

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —Dijo Thomas, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Dylan lo miró fijamente.

Todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron de la cara de Thomas ahora. Thomas se humedeció los labios y lo observó mientras Dylan se apoyaba en un codo y se inclinaba hacia él. Dylan pudo saborear el deseo de Thomas de ser besado.

Dylan no lo besó. Besarlo solo empeoraría las cosas. 

Pero aún no pudo resistir poner su mano sobre el pálido cuello de Thomas, sobre uno de los moretones en la base de su garganta.

—No deberíamos haber hecho eso.

—¿Por qué? —Thomas murmuró, sus dedos enterrados en el cabello de Dylan mientras miraba descaradamente la boca de Dylan—. ¿Estás teniendo asco gay?

_ Deja de mirarme de esa manera, diablos. _

Dylan se lamió los labios, mirando entre las pupilas dilatadas de Thomas y los labios rosados separados. El aire entre ellos estaba lleno de una terrible tensión y anhelo, como si ya no hubieran compartido múltiples besos y orgasmos. Era tan desconcertante como enloquecedor. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este chico británico, más quería consumirlo y marcarlo en lugar de perder interés en él.

—No —dijo Dylan bruscamente y rodó fuera de la cama antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. No miró a Thomas cuando siguió su rutina matutina y comenzó a vestirse. Podía sentir la mirada de Thomas sobre él, pero no lo miró. Finalmente, Thomas se levantó y entró en el baño.

Dylan exhaló.

Podía escuchar el agua corriendo. Podía oír a Thomas cepillarse los dientes.

Entonces silencio.

Dylan nunca había estado tan consciente de otra persona cuando ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación.

Se estaba atando la corbata cuando Thomas regresó a la habitación. Marchó decididamente hacia Dylan.

—Mira, no hay necesidad de que esto sea tan incómodo —dijo Thomas, deteniéndose frente a él. Estaba sonriendo torcidamente—. Lo siento, no quise ser agresivo. Si no quieres volver a hacer esto, está absolutamente bien. De verdad. No tienes que explicarte a ti mismo.

Mirando esa sonrisa forzada pero valiente, Dylan apretó los dientes.

_ Apártate, O'Brien. La puerta está a tres pasos. _

A tres pasos de distancia, pero bien podría estar al otro lado del planeta.

—Maldito seas —Dylan tiró del chico y aplastó sus bocas juntas.

Fue aterrador y estimulante la rapidez con la que Thomas respondió, todo menos escalarlo y devolverle el beso, con la boca flexible y necesitada.

Dylan se arrancó de esa ansiosa boca con mucho más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado.

—Me tengo que ir —Apenas reconoció su propia voz, tan baja y ronca que era.

Thomas asintió aturdido, aún mirándolo con tanto anhelo y necesidad que Dylan solo  _ tuvo  _ que besarlo nuevamente. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Cuando se apartó, estaba tan duro que en realidad le dolía caminar.

Pero consiguió andar.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y puso una mano en la manija.

Miró hacia atrás.

Thomas se quedó donde Dylan lo había dejado, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos por el deseo.

Dylan quería  _ tragárselo  _ entero.

Ya estaba dando un paso atrás hacia Thomas cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo devolvió a sus sentidos.

Dylan se alejó, maldiciendo entre dientes.

🦖


	12. capítulo 12

Thomas nunca se había sentido así.

Ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando entre él y Dylan, pero se sentía... se sentía mareado, sonreía de la nada, se tropezaba a cada rato y simplemente se comportaba estúpido en general. Racionalmente, sabía que no había nada por lo que sentirse así. Fuese lo que fuese, era demasiado frágil e incierto. Francamente perturbador. Dylan había dejado en claro que pensaba que había sido un error, y obviamente, Thomas sabía que existían innumerables razones por las que era una idea terrible.

Pero todavía no podía desterrar la sensación cálida y vertiginosa cada vez que pensaba en los brazos de Dylan a su alrededor, sus ojos mieles, su boca, su aroma. Joder, su aroma. Thomas nunca había notado realmente cómo olía la gente, pero el aroma terroso y masculino de Dylan lo hizo querer enterrar su nariz contra la garganta de Dylan, su axila, su entrepierna y simplemente respirar.

Parte de él no podía creer sus propios pensamientos. Siempre se había burlado de sus hermanos y cuñados por la forma en que se comportaban con los demás, y ahora estaba actuando mucho peor que ellos, por un hombre que no era suyo y que nunca sería suyo. Por un hombre que era de un mundo diferente.

Dylan es un exitoso hombre de negocios, multimillonario, CEO de varias corporaciones, un verdadero adulto once años mayor que él. Dylan es un hombre heterosexual, el heredero de una familia antigua y poderosa, y uno de los solteros más elegibles del país. Sin duda tenía cientos de mujeres haciendo cola para ser la próxima señora O'Brien.

Thomas era solo un estudiante británico confundido que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su sexualidad. A este punto, esperaba que fuera gay o bi, y no demisexual, porque eso significaría que ya estaba demasiado hundido si incluso pensar en Dylan lo excitaba. No fue alentador que hubiera un elemento de completa confianza y seguridad que lo atrajera a Dylan.

Joder, necesitaba controlarse. Esto es inútil. Inútil. Esta no era una especie de historia gay de Cenicienta. Esto no iba a ninguna parte. Dylan O'Brien era su jefe. Había contratado a Thomas para que cuidara a su pequeño hijo, no para que lo molestara durante sus horas de trabajo.

Cuidar de dicho hijo no fue realmente fácil esa mañana. Liam estaba inusualmente malhumorado, hacía berrinches sin razón y no escuchaba palabra alguna de Thomas. Seguía hablando, pero era mucho menos hablador que el día anterior, sobre todo cuando usaba respuestas monosilábicas cada vez que Thomas intentaba entablar una conversación con el niño.

Afortunadamente, Liam estuvo de mucho mejor humor después de su siesta. El pequeño monstruo de la mañana se había ido, reemplazado por el chico tranquilo y cariñoso que Thomas había llegado a adorar. Nunca entendería a los niños, concluyó Thomas, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto, pero inmensamente aliviado.

Animado por el buen humor de Liam, finalmente decidió abordar el tema del que Dylan le había hablado la noche anterior… antes de que se distrajeran.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta y centró su mirada en Liam.

—Tu papá te quiere mucho —comenzó con su voz más tranquila—. Tú también amas a tu papá, ¿verdad?

Los labios del niño se fruncieron, sus ojos mieles todavía en las piezas de LEGO en sus manos. No dijo nada y continuó construyendo una casa, pero Thomas tuvo la impresión de que estaba escuchando.

—Tu papá es un buen hombre.

—Malo —murmuró Liam, sacudiendo su pequeña cabeza.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—Estás equivocado, Liam. Tu papá no es malo.

—Malo —dijo Liam tercamente.

—¿Por qué crees que es malo? No es verdad, pequeño. Él te quiere mucho.

Las cejas de Liam se fruncieron. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, sus ojos mieles se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Papá malo! Dañó mamá. ¡Mamá llora!

El estómago de Thomas cayó. Así que Dylan tenía razón después de todo: los recuerdos del niño estaban confusos y realmente había confundido a su padre con alguien que había lastimado a su madre.

_ O tal vez Dylan mintió _ , dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. Con sus inclinaciones sexuales, ¿no sería creíble que golpeara a una mujer que lo engañó?

Thomas descartó el pensamiento tan pronto como apareció. Dylan no era del tipo que maltrata físicamente a una mujer.

_ Sí, y no eres parcial en absoluto. Estás tan enamorado que crees todo lo que él dice. _

Thomas sintió que se sonrojaba. Su juicio probablemente estaba comprometido; no había cómo negarlo. Pero todavía estaba absolutamente seguro de que Dylan no era capaz de abuso físico.

Disfrutar del sexo duro y kinky era una cosa; abusar de la pareja era completamente otro.

—No fue tu papá —dijo Thomas, tomando la mano de Liam y mirándolo a los ojos—. Tu papá nunca lastimó a tu mamá.

Liam sacudió la cabeza con terquedad y volteó para regresar a su casa de LEGO.

Thomas miró la parte posterior de su cabeza oscura, sintiéndose más inútil que nunca. Joder, era un estudiante de empresariales, no un trabajador social. No sabía nada sobre la psicología infantil.

En este punto, Thomas estaba bastante seguro de que no estar calificado para este trabajo era realmente perjudicial para el correcto desarrollo y la salud mental de Liam. Liam necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a superar esto, un profesional calificado que supiera qué decir, que supiera cómo solucionar el problema, no alguien que no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía que renunciar.

Su estómago se apretó ante la idea, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Se preocupaba mucho por este niño, pero preocuparse no era suficiente. Liam no era un niño normal. Era un niño que había pasado por varias experiencias traumáticas, un niño sin madre, que tenía miedo irracional de su propio padre. La verdad era que Thomas no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Estos fueron los años formativos de Liam. No podía arriesgarse a dañar el desarrollo del niño solo porque no quería irse, solo porque se había apegado demasiado.

¿A quién? una voz dijo sarcásticamente en el fondo de su mente. ¿Al niño o a su padre?

Thomas apartó el pensamiento. Al final, no importa, ¿verdad? Todavía no podía quedarse. Debería irse por muchas razones. Debería irse antes de poder lastimar a Liam con su incompetencia. Debería irse antes de que Liam se apegara demasiado; en un mes, sería mucho más difícil para el niño cuando Thomas desapareciera repentinamente de su vida.

Él debería irse.

En el momento en que escuchó el sonido del auto entrando en el camino de entrada, Thomas estaba convencido de que era la decisión correcta. Le iba a decir a Dylan que renunciaría en el momento en que lo viera.

No queriendo tener esa conversación frente a Liam, Thomas salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Pero Dylan ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Thomas estaba parado en lo alto de la gran escalera, observando a Dylan ascender sin prisa, con sus penetrantes ojos fijos en Thomas cuando Dylan se aflojó la corbata.

El corazón de Thomas se aceleró en su pecho tan rápido que se sintió casi mareado. Se sentía caliente por todas partes, como si tuviera fiebre baja.

—Buenas noches —dijo Dylan en voz baja, su voz profunda envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Thomas.

Thomas trató de recordar de qué quería hablar con Dylan. 

Cierto.  _ Él iba a renunciar. _

—Yo… —dijo, mirando a Dylan con los ojos muy abiertos. Se humedeció los labios.

La expresión de Dylan se volvió algo pellizcada. Tiró del cuello de su camisa.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera, diablos.

—¿Mirarte cómo?

—Como si quisieras sentarte en mi polla —dijo Dylan secamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros. Eso estiró la tela, atrayendo la mirada de Thomas hacia el bulto allí.

Una risa salió de la boca de Thomas.

—Arrogancia debería ser tu segundo nombre. 

La mandíbula de Dylan se apretó. 

—No es arrogancia. Es autoconservación. Mi ama de llaves está a la vuelta de la esquina, pequeña amenaza.

Thomas bajó un escalón, para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—¿Estás diciendo que me dejarías hacerlo si Winifred no estuviera allí? —Tenía la intención de que sonara como una broma, pero salió sin aliento, su voz ronca y llena de deseo.

_ ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¿Qué pasó con tu decisión de dejarlo? _

—Deja de coquetear conmigo —dijo Dylan, su mirada pesada mientras se movía entre los ojos y la boca de Thomas.

Thomas se mordió el labio por un momento.

—¿O qué?

Dylan lo fulminó con la mirada.

—O entonces obtendrás lo que estás pidiendo.

Thomas tragó saliva, toda la sangre en su cuerpo corriendo hacia el sur.

Diablos, solo imaginarlo lo puso duro. Nunca había tenido nada dentro de él además de sus propios dedos, y había sido hace mucho tiempo. Le había gustado todo, incluso si realmente no podía imaginar dejar que alguien metiera su polla allí, pero ahora, mientras imaginaba a Dylan llenándolo y moviéndose dentro de él, tomándolo, golpeando en él...  _ Joder _ .

Parecía que todo lo que estaba pensando estaba escrito en su rostro, porque la expresión de Dylan se hizo más tensa.

—Para.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Estás pensando en sexo.

—¿Y tú no?

Dylan lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a su alrededor. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas, su mandíbula apretada.

—Sí —dijo, mirando a Thomas a los ojos. Su mirada era abrasadora en su intensidad, pero su tono era casi conversacional—. Es por eso que deberías dejar de mirarme como si estuvieras ahogándote por eso. Solo soy un hombre, y no soy bueno.

Thomas se humedeció los labios, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Cuando Dylan estuvo cerca, tuvo problemas para recordar por qué no era una buena idea. Respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar un poco de autocontrol. Si no lo hacía, podría terminar arrodillándose y chupando la polla de Dylan allí mismo, en las grandes escaleras de la mansión de la familia O'Brien.

—Me voy, Dylan —se las arregló.

La cara de Dylan se quedó muy quieta, sus ojos clavados en él.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy renunciando —repitió Thomas—. Hablé con Liam, y parece que tenías razón acerca de que alguien abusó de su madre frente a él y que sus recuerdos estaban mezclados. Pero no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No pude, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo —Miró a Dylan suplicante—. Me duele saber que no puedo ayudarlo. Lo odio, odio sentirme inútil e ignorante. Necesita un psicólogo infantil, no un tipo que no sepa lo que está haciendo...

—Lo que necesita es sentirse amado y cuidado —dijo Dylan, con una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras miraba a Thomas—. Y sé que te preocupas por él, o no tendríamos esta conversación.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese no es el problema. Adoro al niño, pero no es suficiente, Dylan. Solo porque me preocupo por Liam, no me hace capaz de darle lo que necesita. ¡No funciona así! Ahora que en realidad está hablando, un psicólogo puede ayudarle.

Dylan todavía tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

—Bien. Si estás tan preocupado, le encontraré una niñera profesional que se especializa en psicología infantil. Pero no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Thomas parpadeó hacia él confundido.

—¿Qué?

Los dedos de Dylan se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —repitió, apretando su agarre, su mirada oscura.

La boca de Thomas estaba seca.

—Dijiste esta mañana que esto fue un error y que no deberíamos volver a hacerlo.

—Sé lo que dije —Dylan se inclinó y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Thomas, sus ojos se cerraron cuando la lengua de Dylan rozó la sensible concha de su oído, enviando ondas de choque por su columna vertebral. Cielos. Cualquiera podría encontrarse con ellos. Thomas debería detenerlo.

No pudo moverse.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? —Se las arregló decir, temblando con todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Dylan apretaron sus caderas y las tiraron al ras contra las suyas, erección contra erección.

—Porque no podía concentrarme en nada hoy —gruñó, chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, encontrarte desnudo en mi cama y joderte en el colchón.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Thomas.

—Obviamente es inaceptable —dijo Dylan, su voz tensa e irritada mientras prácticamente hacía el amor a la oreja de Thomas—. Necesito joderte. Joderte y sacarte de mi sistema.

Las palabras hicieron que algo en el pecho de Thomas se apretara con desilusión, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente a bordo. Su cerebro también. Dylan tenía razón: no podrían moverse el uno del otro hasta que finalmente apagaran esta loca atracción entre ellos.

—Está bien —dijo Thomas, obligándose a retroceder—. Pero no ahora. Necesito volver a Liam. Encuéntrale una buena niñera —Se lamió los labios y se encontró con la mirada hambrienta y pesada de Dylan—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?

Dylan se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Ya tengo algunas candidatas, pero tendré que entrevistarlas. Así que probablemente una o dos horas.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—¿Una o dos horas? Ya es de noche. Ningún profesional respetable aceptaría mudarse en una hora.

Los labios de Dylan se curvaron. Él solo levantó las cejas, dándole una mirada arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que no tenía derecho a ser tan malditamente atractiva.

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Obviamente, las reglas normales no se aplican a ti.

Dylan no sonrió. Miró fijamente la boca sonriente de Thomas antes de abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza.

Thomas gimió, su mundo se redujo de inmediato a sentir la boca caliente y hambrienta de Dylan contra la suya, la lengua de Dylan profundamente dentro de él, el rastro del rastrojo de Dylan, su olor, diablos... Thomas estaba temblando mientras le devolvía el beso, sus brazos giraban alrededor. El cuello de Dylan, los dedos enterrados en su grueso cabello. Joder, lo quería. Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería.

—Qué…

Thomas no pudo contener un gemido de protesta cuando Dylan rompió el beso. La nebulosa mente de Thomas tardó un momento en recordar que había escuchado la voz de alguien. Alguien debe haberlos visto. Bueno, eso era potencialmente un poco embarazoso, pero a Thomas realmente no le importaba que un extraño los viera. Quería recuperar la boca de Dylan. Buscó la boca de Dylan ciegamente, su mano agarrando su camisa.

Pero Dylan se dio la vuelta.

Decepcionado, Thomas se forzó a abrir los ojos.

Se congeló, encontrando los ojos negros de Damen Akelios sobre el hombro de Dylan.

El silencio fue ensordecedor.

—Akelios —dijo Dylan fríamente, finalmente rompiendo el silencio—. ¿A qué debo el placer? —Parecía absolutamente tranquilo, como si su socio comercial no lo hubiera sorprendido besando al niñero de su hijo.

Thomas no podía ver la cara de Dylan, pero podía ver la de Damen, y estaba absolutamente en blanco, sus ojos oscuros parpadeaban entre Dylan y Thomas detrás de él.

Thomas sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Hola —se las arregló, su voz un poco estrangulada.

Damen asintió bruscamente a Dylan antes de mirar a Thomas.

—Laurent dijo que no contestabas tu teléfono. Como estaba cerca, me pidió que pasara y te dijera que estás invitado a cenar el próximo viernes. Alexander y su prometido finalmente regresan de Brasil y quieren conocerte. Ellos también estarán allí.

—Um, gracias —logró Thomas, por primera vez en su vida, entendiendo la expresión “querer que el suelo se abriera debajo de él”. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable, incómodo y avergonzado en su vida.

Damen miró a Dylan.

—Obviamente tú también estás invitado, Dylan —dijo, y su voz no podría haber sido menos atractiva—. Pero es una reunión informal y pequeña con algunos de nuestros amigos, así que estoy seguro de que no será interesante para ti.

—Por el contrario —dijo Dylan—. Gracias por la invitación. Creo que estoy libre el próximo viernes.

Damen lo miró por un momento antes de asentir.

—Eso es bueno escuchar. Los estaremos esperando para la cena, entonces. A las siete en punto.

Thomas forzó una sonrisa incómoda y asintió.

Con una última mirada aguda a ellos, Damen Akelios se fue.

—No sabía que eras tan buen amigo de los Akelios —dijo Dylan, sin darse la vuelta.

El hielo en su voz hizo que Thomas lo mirara.

—¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación si no te gustan?

—Bueno, él es mi socio comercial —dijo Dylan.

Thomas frunció el ceño. Esa no fue una respuesta. Era evidente que Damen había invitado a Dylan por cortesía y no había esperado que Dylan aceptara la invitación. Dylan apenas podría habérselo perdido.

Dylan finalmente se dio vuelta y lo estudió.

—¿Por qué, no quieres que vaya? —Su rostro no revelaba nada.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—No es eso. Para ser sincero, me sentiré mejor contigo allí. 

_ Siempre me siento mejor contigo que sin ti _ . Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, debe haber sido escrito en toda su cara, porque el hielo en los ojos de Dylan se derritió, reemplazado por algo primitivo y hambriento, algo que hizo que las rodillas de Thomas se debilitaran un poco.

Dylan dio un paso más cerca, sus intenciones claras.

Lamiéndose los labios, Thomas dio un paso atrás y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Dylan.

—Tengo que volver con Liam, y tienes que encontrarle una buena niñera, ¿recuerdas?

Dylan se detuvo, pero sus músculos estaban rígidos contra su mano.

—Iré a tu habitación esta noche —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Thomas tuvo que disminuir su respiración conscientemente. Metió sus dedos temblorosos en sus bolsillos y asintió bruscamente antes de alejarse tan rápido como le permitieron sus débiles rodillas.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Liam y se apoyó contra ella, observando sin ver cómo Liam jugaba con sus figuras de acción.

Estaría bien.

Todo estaría bien.

Tendrían relaciones sexuales y finalmente eliminarían esta obsesión mutua de sus sistemas. Y entonces Thomas podría irse. Irse a casa. Y olvidarse de este verano loco.

Solo una noche y luego terminaría.

🦖


	13. capítulo 13

Thomas se miró en el espejo, observando su cara sonrojada, pupilas dilatadas, labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados por toda su ansiosa masticación.

Miró su camiseta y pantalones de chándal, preguntándose si debería quitárselos. Usualmente dormía desnudo, pero ¿y si Dylan pensaba que era…?

Dios, estaba siendo ridículo. Thomas se preguntó si así era como se sentía una novia en su noche de bodas hace siglos, esperando a que su esposo viniera a su habitación y consumara su relación.

La idea le hizo reír, lo que ayudó a romper la tensión que se acumulaba bajo su piel.

Era solo sexo, por el amor de... No es que alguna vez haya exisitdo algo “correcto” y sin esfuerzo sobre el sexo para Thomas, pero con Dylan, el sexo se sintió tan natural como respirar. Se sentía como algo que necesitaba en lugar de algo que tenía que hacer.

Además, Dylan sabía lo inexperto que era. No había necesidad de impresionarlo.

Si el sexo fuera terrible, mucho mejor: finalmente se curaría de su obsesión con Dylan. La última vez se sintió tan necesitado después de que compartieron orgasmos que estaba un poco asustado, estaría mucho peor si tuvieran sexo real y realmente lo disfrutara.

Oh, a la mierda.  _ Suficiente _ .

Thomas se quitó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones de chándal y los calzoncillos. Desnudo, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lanzó una mirada de evaluación. Era un tipo guapo, objetivamente. Él era un Sangster. Puede que no sea tan guapo como Ryan, pero su madre no había producido un solo hijo poco atractivo.

Además, Dylan lo deseaba.

El pensamiento envió una emoción a través de su cuerpo, su polla temblando. Thomas se acarició perezosamente hasta la máxima dureza, mirándose en el espejo.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando imaginó los ojos de Dylan sobre él, mirándolo pajearse. Su mano libre viajó a su pezón, pellizcándolo. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, cerrando los ojos al recordar cómo se sentía la lengua de Dylan en sus pezones, húmeda y celestial.

Joder, a este ritmo, no duraría ni un minuto cuando Dylan lo tocara. Tal vez debería comenzar a acelerar las cosas.

Thomas se metió en su cama y se tumbó boca arriba, suspirando de placer cuando las sábanas frías le tocaron la piel sobrecalentada. Alcanzando su mesa de noche, agarró la botella de lubricante y rápidamente se cubrió los dedos con él.

Extendiendo sus piernas, rodeó sus dedos resbaladizos sobre su agujero, masajeándolos, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos se engancharan en el borde. Se sentía ciertamente extraño, vagamente bueno y vagamente mal, pero el solo pensamiento de que se estaba preparando para la polla de Dylan lo excitó más que el acto en sí.

Thomas obviamente sabía qué esperar. Como algunos de sus hermanos estaban en relaciones homosexuales, había oído tanto sobre el sexo gay que sintió que estaba bien informado sobre el tema, incluso a pesar de su inexperiencia.

Sabía que sus hermanos mayores eran los dominantes; era difícil pasarlo por alto con todas las insinuaciones que había intercambiado con sus seres queridos. Pero personalmente, incluso cuando Thomas se había preguntado si podía ser gay, la idea de estar arriba no lo excitaba. Siempre le había intrigado más la idea de estar en el extremo receptor de una polla. Había algo en la idea de ser tomado, desempeñando el papel de sumisión, un papel que se consideraba antinatural y tabú para un hombre... algo sobre eso siempre había atraído a Thomas, en teoría. Sin embargo, su desastre de una vida sexual había aplastado rápidamente esa curiosidad.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta Dylan.

Thomas jadeó, metió los dedos y abrió más las piernas al imaginarse un cuerpo pesado encima de él, aplastándolo contra el colchón, con los ojos mieles que lo abrasaban mientras una polla larga y dura le perforaba...

Oh, cielos.

Agregó un tercer dedo y los empujó con fuerza dentro de él, deleitándose con el estiramiento y ardor mientras los abría en tijeras. Le dolió un poco, pero no le importó. A Dylan le gustaba cuando le dolía. Tal vez Dylan lo lastimaría primero.

La idea lo hizo temblar.

Thomas no estaba seguro de que le gustaría el BDSM duro, pero la idea de ser golpeado, empujado y tratado como si fuera solo un agujero para la polla de Dylan... hizo que le dolieran las bolas, su agujero se cerró alrededor de sus dedos.

Thomas se oyó gemir e hizo una pausa, jadeando, con tres dedos enterrados profundamente dentro de él.

Tenía la intención de prepararse para no perder el tiempo cuando Dylan llegase. Probablemente debería detenerse. Sería mortificante si Dylan lo viera jodiéndose a sí mismo como si fuera una especie de puto que no podía esperar a ser jodido, lo que no se sentía tan lejos de la verdad en este momento. Él amaba esto. Solo podía imaginar cuánto mejor se sentiría la polla de Dylan.

Joder, Thomas no podía creer que fuera él. Había pasado de tener casi ningún deseo sexual a ser una especie de ninfómano.

La idea lo hizo sonreír divertido mientras continuaba jodiéndose con los dedos. Thomas bajó la mirada hacia sus muslos abiertos sin sentido, su mano, moviéndose entre sus piernas, su polla dura casi tocando su estómago plano y tembloroso. Parecía una puta.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Dylan entró en la habitación.

Se quedó quieto en la puerta, solo mirando.

Thomas sintió que su rostro se calentaba, pero no quitó sus dedos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Dylan cuando Dylan cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella. Los ojos mieles enmarcados por pestañas oscuras lo miraban hambrientos, las pupilas dilatadas y la expresión oscura. Esa mirada se sintió como un toque físico, haciendo que los pezones de Thomas le dolieran y su agujero se apretara alrededor de sus dedos. Diablos, ¿por qué Dylan no estaba desnudo y encima de él?

Se sintió como si el tiempo se arrastrara cuando Dylan comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, revelando su pecho ancho y musculoso y sus abdominales duros, su mirada pesada aún sobre Thomas.

Thomas lo miró, paralizado, su excitación se disparó cuando Dylan desabrochó su cremallera y dejó caer sus pantalones. Sus calzoncillos negros siguieron el mismo camino, dejándolo gloriosamente desnudo.

Lamiéndose los labios secos, Thomas sacó los dedos y levantó la mirada de la erección de Dylan hacia su rostro. Había algo oscuro y depredador en esos ojos. Thomas se sintió como un sacrificio virgen para una bestia salvaje.

Probablemente no debería excitarlo tanto.

—Jódeme —susurró.

🦖🧦

_ Jódeme _ .

Dylan nunca había pensado que las palabras pudieran tener tanto poder.

Pero tan pronto como Thomas dijo eso, mirándolo con esa mirada irritantemente necesitada que presionó todos sus botones, sintió que su cuerpo ya no era el suyo. La sangre bombeaba en su polla y bolas, exigiendo su liberación.

Sus dedos estaban asquerosamente temblorosos de impaciencia mientras se ponía un condón y se lubricaba la polla dolorida. Todo el tiempo no podía apartar la mirada del chico: desde su piel ligeramente sonrojada, dorada, extremidades largas y tonificadas, ojos marrones vidriosos y boca jadeante. Nunca había pensado en otros hombres como hermosos, pero esa palabra le quedaba mejor a Thomas. Hermoso. Era hermoso desde la parte superior de su desordenado cabello dorado hasta los dedos de los pies perfectos. Ni siquiera su polla erecta arruinó la imagen. 

Para sorpresa de Dylan, ver el pene de otro hombre no fue un desvío. Fue realmente excitante ver la evidencia de cuánto lo quería Thomas.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Thomas abrió más las piernas y su agujero resbaladizo brilló.

_ Joder _ .

Dylan solía pensar que el sexo gay no tenía sentido. Aunque no se consideraba un homófobo, había sido criado tradicionalmente. 

Dejando a un lado su educación, simplemente no podía imaginar querer joder el culo de otro hombre. Las mujeres eran más suaves, más bonitas. Querer joder a un hombre siempre le había parecido extraño.

Pero en ese momento, mientras miraba el agujero brillante de Thomas, estirado y resbaladizo solo para él... sintió que había tomado un afrodisíaco poderoso, su polla tan dura que empezaba a ser doloroso. La excitación estaba ahogando todo pensamiento complejo, dejando solo el deseo básico de joder, tomar, tener.

—Jódeme —repitió Thomas vacilante, sus bonitos labios temblando. Se encontró con la mirada de Dylan—. Por favor. No quiero juegos previos.

Dylan rodó sobre él y enganchó las piernas de Thomas alrededor de su cintura. Tampoco quería juegos previos. Habían tenido semanas de juego previo. Todo lo que quería era finalmente joder a este ser humano confuso y ridículo, sacarlo de su sistema de una vez por todas.

Apoyándose sobre un codo, Dylan se alineó y empujó dentro de Thomas con un fuerte empujón, apretando la mandíbula mientras sus paredes apretadas envolvían su polla. Thomas hizo un pequeño sonido, con los ojos rodando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Dylan tocó fondo y se quedó quieto, su mano derecha agarrando la cadera de Thomas, apretando los dientes mientras luchaba por el control. Pero el control seguía siendo esquivo, la loca necesidad de resistir era imposible. Dio un empuje pequeño y poco profundo.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Thomas, un sonido desvergonzado y fuerte. Thomas lo miraba aturdido, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos completamente vidriosos por la excitación.

Maldito infierno.

Dylan enloqueció, golpeando con fuerza.

Thomas gritó, sus dedos clavándose en el culo de Dylan, como si tratara de empujarlo más adentro de él.

Dylan no pudo contenerse más. No fue gentil. Su polla entraba y salía de Thomas en un ritmo duro que revelaba lo lejos que estaba.

Parte de él, una parte distante y civilizada, era incrédulo de su propio comportamiento. Estaba siendo un poco mejor que un animal, jodiendo a Thomas como si fuera solo un agujero mojado para que él follara. O más bien, el agujero mojado que Dylan había querido joder durante años. Estaba jodiendo a Thomas de una manera que solo un hombre impulsado por su frustración sexual follaría.

Pero Thomas, bendito sea, parecía perfectamente feliz con eso.

Estaba gimiendo, pequeños gemidos sin aliento y  _ ah, ah, ah  _ llenando la habitación mientras Thomas se aferraba a él, jodiéndose sobre la polla de Dylan tan brusca y desesperadamente como Dylan se sentía. Dylan casi podía saborear la sensación de finalmente en el aire, en el ritmo primitivo y hambriento que habían encontrado sus cuerpos, en el puro placer y la necesidad escritos en todo el rostro de Thomas.

En cuestión de minutos, Thomas estaba destrozado debajo de él, retorciéndose y arañando sus hombros como un pequeño demonio hambriento de sexo, sus gimoteos y gemidos crecían en volumen.

—Más, más, ah, por favor, ¡ah! ¡Allí! Se siente tan bien.

Dylan obedeció, golpeando el mismo lugar una y otra vez y otra vez. Su mano subió por el pecho de Thomas y le pellizcó el pezón con fuerza.

Thomas se arqueó, gritando. Dylan lo pellizcó de nuevo, y luego el otro, más fuerte.

Thomas se quejó, empujando en la polla de Dylan.

—Oh cielos, tan bueno. Amo esto, no te detengas. Te necesito, te necesito tanto.

Maldita sea. Era como si este chico fuera creado para ser la personificación de todo lo que lo volvía loco. Él era jodidamente perfecto. Fue increíblemente molesto.

—Bésame —Dylan mordió, empujando su polla contra Thomas una y otra vez.

Los ojos vidriosos de Thomas no parecían capaces de concentrarse. Alcanzó a Dylan ciegamente, inclinándose torpemente para besarlo. Aunque el beso no fue muy hábil, fue increíblemente ansioso. Dylan nunca había pensado que la inexperiencia podía ser tan excitante, pero lo era. El solo hecho de pensar que era el primero de Thomas lo volvía loco. Fue el primer hombre de Thomas, la primera polla que había tomado.

_ Y la última _ , una voz susurró cruelmente en el fondo de su mente, una voz que Dylan estaba tratando de ignorar, pero que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Su mano encontró el camino hacia la garganta de Thomas. Mirando a Thomas a los ojos, apretó y golpeó con fuerza dentro de él.

Thomas emitió un sonido ahogado, su mirada se volvió desenfocada nuevamente.

Mirándolo cuidadosamente, Dylan aumentó la presión sobre su garganta mientras sus caderas bombeaban hacia adelante a un ritmo implacable, golpeando a Thomas en el colchón. Thomas estaba gimiendo ahora, con la cara roja y los ojos húmedos, su erección goteando contra el estómago de Dylan. Dylan no pudo mirar hacia otro lado. Dios, era tan hermoso. Se veía correcto debajo de él, como si hubiera nacido para tomar la polla de Dylan.

—Di que eres mío —se escuchó decir Dylan.

Thomas gimió y asintió débilmente, sus ojos vidriosos de placer.

Dylan apretó los dedos alrededor de la garganta de Thomas.

—Dilo.

—Soy —gruñó Thomas, sonando completamente ido—. Tuyo.

Dylan gruñó y empujó más fuerte, dando puñaladas cortas y duras contra la próstata de Thomas, el sudor corría por su frente mientras intentaba evitar su orgasmo. Maldita sea.

Llegó con un gemido, mordiendo la oreja de Thomas y apretando su garganta.

—Córrete para mí —dijo, envolviendo su otra mano alrededor de la erección de Thomas—. Córrete para mí, querido.

Thomas se estremeció debajo de él, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de la suave polla de Dylan, y luego él también se corrió, húmedo y pegajoso sobre el estómago de Dylan, un gemido agudo que salió de su boca.

—Dylan —susurró.

🦖🧦

Cielos.

Dylan trató de pensar, pero no era capaz de hacer nada más que jadear, su mente todavía estaba nublada de placer.

Debajo de él, Thomas estaba haciendo lo mismo, respirando con avidez ahora que Dylan había aflojado su garganta.

Finalmente, Dylan levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Maldito infierno.

Thomas parecía absolutamente jodido, con los ojos vidriosos, el cabello húmedo por el sudor y los labios rojos por morderlos.

Aunque todavía irradiaba satisfacción, ahora mostraba signos de angustia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las manos agarraron los hombros de Dylan.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dylan rodó sobre su costado y rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Shh —murmuró, acaricDylando la espalda de Thomas con dulzura—. Estoy aquí. Te tengo.

Thomas se aferró a él. Todavía parecía en parte fuera de sí, pero estaba cayendo rápidamente.

Dylan acarició su cabello, su espalda, murmurando dulces palabras. Lo hizo sin pensar; surgió naturalmente, un instinto para proteger y cuidar.

Nunca había tenido a nadie entrando al subespacio con tan poco. Algunos subs no entraron en el subespacio en absoluto.

Pero probablemente no debería haberse sorprendido de que Thomas lo hubiera hecho: confiaba y respondía maravillosamente con él.

Y diablos, Thomas no fue el único que se dejó llevar durante una bonita escena vainilla. El orgasmo de Dylan había sido mucho más satisfactorio de lo que debería haber sido. Normalmente necesitaba mucho más para lograr un orgasmo en cualquier lugar remotamente cercano en su intensidad a este. Fue… desconcertante.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dylan besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Thomas distraídamente, metiendo la cabeza del hombre más joven debajo de su barbilla. Thomas emitió un sonido de satisfacción, sus temblores disminuyeron y su respiración se apagó. Todavía se aferraba a Dylan como un bebé koala, pero aparte de eso, parecía haberse calmado.

—Thomas —dijo Dylan en voz baja, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Thomas—. ¿Estás bien?

Sintió más que escuchar a Thomas asentir antes de que el chico levantara la cabeza y le sonriera deslumbrante.

—Sí —dijo, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía estaban sospechosamente brillantes—. Perfecto.

Dylan miró esa sonrisa, esa cara encantadora y sonrojada, y pensó: Sí, lo eres. Le picaban los dedos por su cuaderno de bocetos. Quería capturar esa sonrisa y esa mirada saciada y satisfecha en el rostro de Thomas.

Thomas se rio.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

—¿De qué manera? —Dijo Dylan, su brazo apretándose a su alrededor.

—Como si no me hubieras jodido el cerebro —dijo Thomas antes de inclinarse para besarlo suavemente—. Me encantó esto —susurró contra la boca de Dylan—. Estoy tan contento de que fueras tú.

Dylan lo besó con fuerza, su sangre hirviendo con un sentimiento extraño y primitivo que no tenía nada que ver con la lujuria. Era deseo, pero no era del tipo que endurecía su polla.

Era el tipo de deseo que se sentía más profundo, más necesario. Quería a este chico, este joven que se había arrastrado bajo su piel como una deliciosa adicción en el poco tiempo que se conocían. Quería tenerlo, poseerlo en todos los niveles que había para poseer a otra persona sin perderse también. O tal vez ese era el problema: quería perderse en este dulce e increíble ser humano que de alguna manera logró saciar el hambre insaciable y profundo que Dylan siempre había llevado dentro de él.

Cuando finalmente permitió que Thomas rompiera el beso, las pupilas de Thomas estaban dilatadas de nuevo. Parpadeaba aturdido, como si despertara de un sueño, antes de suspirar y volver a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Dylan.

—No funcionó —afirmó.

—¿Qué no funcionó? —Dijo Dylan, su mano encontrando su camino de regreso al cabello de Thomas. Ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo por qué no podía dejar de tocarlo.

—El sexo. No funcionó. ¿Estás seguro de que todo el asunto de 'joder a alguien fuera de tu sistema' funciona alguna vez? —Thomas lo miró y arrugó la nariz con curiosidad—. Para ser honesto, siempre pensé que era una exageración, solo una excusa para que la gente follara.

Dylan soltó una breve carcajada.

—Tal vez a veces lo es —dijo—. Pero sí ayuda. Tiendo a perder interés en una mujer después de tenerla.

La mirada de Thomas se volvió seria.

—Eso es... un poco enfermo.

Dylan lanzó un suspiro.

—No me mires de esa manera. No es que realmente sea del tipo “jódelas y déjalas” Siempre he hecho todo lo posible para que mis relaciones funcionen, pero... —Hay algo mal en mí—. Parece que no puedo. Los pocos enamoramientos que tuve nunca han durado —Él se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado—. Tal vez no estoy hecho para las relaciones.

Thomas tarareó pensativamente.

—¿Pero quieres una?

_ Sí. _

La respuesta que casi dejó la boca de Dylan lo sorprendió. Había pensado que había renunciado a las relaciones después de Regina, aceptando que nunca sería capaz de encontrar una persona que finalmente llenara el pozo sin fondo en su alma.

Parecía que no lo había hecho. O simplemente era más difícil recordar cómo se sintió esa sensación de insatisfacción cuando tuvo a Thomas en sus brazos.

O tal vez solo estás siendo un imbécil egoísta y codicioso de nuevo. Vas a tomar, tomar y tomar hasta que no tenga nada más que darte.

Dylan apretó la mandíbula.

Thomas pasó los dedos por la mandíbula de Dylan ligeramente.

—Está bien si no quieres responder —dijo—. No quería hacerte enojar.

—No estoy enojado —No contigo.

Los ojos verdes lo estudiaron cuidadosamente.

—Bueno, estás enojado con alguien.

Dylan cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo.

—Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, mañana tomarás el primer vuelo a Londres y nunca volverás.

—¿Por qué?

Dylan lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Necesito explicarlo?

Las cejas de Thomas se fruncieron en algo que no era del todo confusión.

—Sí, en realidad, me gustaría.

—No quiero joderte —dijo Dylan secamente—. Crees que soy un hombre mejor de lo que soy. No es así. Confía en mí, soy un imbécil.

—Si realmente fueras un imbécil, no te preocuparías por joderme —dijo Thomas, deslizando su mano por el hombro de Dylan y trazando la curva de sus bíceps—. Me siento bien contigo —dijo con dolorosa honestidad, encontrando la mirada de Dylan—. Seguro. Como si nada pudiera lastimarme cuando estoy contigo.

Oh cielos.

Dylan lo miró, dividido entre reír y besar a este ridículo y precioso ser humano.

—Estoy tratando de ser un buen hombre aquí, Thomas.

Thomas le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

—Y aprecio el pensamiento, realmente lo hago, pero no soy estúpido, Dylan. No te preocupes: no tengo intención de enamorarme de ti y romper mi corazón. Sé que sería un desastre. Somos de mundos diferentes.

Dylan no sabía cómo decirle que estaba lejos de ser el problema principal. Muy lejos.

—De todos modos —dijo Thomas a la ligera—. Soy perfectamente consciente de que esta... aventura tiene una fecha de vencimiento. No voy a llorar en tu pecho y aferrarme a ti cuando nos despidamos. Soy un niño grande.

Cuando Dylan lo miró en silencio, Thomas se aclaró la garganta, un poco perdido.

—Quiero decir... No es que te esté presionando para que tengamos más sexo ni nada. Realmente, no necesitas disfrazarlo si ya no quieres hacerlo. Está bien —Él se rió torpemente, sentándose—. Ya encontraste otra niñera para Liam, así que supongo que realmente no tengo... ninguna razón para quedarme aquí. Todavía no iré a casa, mi pasaporte no está listo de todos modos, pero me mudaré. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para un hotel gracias al ridículo salario que me pagaste —Se levantó de la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se movía.

Dylan observó a Thomas vestirse y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo que no debería. 

Eres mío. Dijiste que eras mío. No permitiré que te vayas.

Si decía eso, Thomas pensaría que estaba loco. Un imbécil controlador y desordenado. La gente decía estupideces durante el sexo, incluido Dylan, y eso no significaba nada.

Dylan sabía que, por su silencio, estaba permitiendo que Thomas llegara a una conclusión errónea: que había logrado sacar a Thomas de su sistema y ya no lo quería más. Dylan sabía que había lastimado a Thomas, sin importar lo que Thomas dijera. Pero era mejor que él descubriera que tan jodido estaba Dylan. Él podría ser desinteresado por una vez, maldita sea.

_ Destruyes todo lo que tocas. _ La voz de Regina sonó en su cabeza, tan dulce como venenosa.  _ Sabes que eres quien me llevó de vuelta a las drogas. En el fondo, lo sabes. Tu frialdad, tus formas sofocantes y controladoras, tu venganza, tus problemas de ira, tus deseos perversos, tu egoísmo, eres un maldito veneno, Dylan.  _

Dylan observó a Thomas sacar su maleta del armario. Ya estaba mayormente embalada. Thomas no tardaría en meter el resto de sus pertenencias en ella.

Apretando los dientes, Dylan salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. No quería estar aquí cuando Thomas se fuera. No podía estar aquí. No confiaba en sí mismo en absoluto.

La voz de Thomas lo detuvo en la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme a descubrirme.

Dylan se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre. Ser un buen hombre nunca había sido tan difícil.

—Dile a mi conductor que te lleve —dijo con voz cortada y se alejó.

Ignoró lo vacío que se sentía su pecho.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

🦖

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente en wattpad, pero lo borraron, ya saben la historia.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> No olviden dejar kudosc:


End file.
